


Sans dessus ni dessous

by Angel_sama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 52,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: Steve porte très bien son masque de Captain America, mais à quel prix ? Toutes ses apparitions publiques à jouer le symbole de l'Amérique toute puissante pèsent sur ses épaules, à un point que personne n'imagine.Mais heureusement, Bucky Barnes veille, et s'il n'avait pas mesuré ce que ce symbole coûtait à son meilleur ami, il sait être là pour le soutenir... mais peut-être pas de la façon prévue au départ.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Dans la catégorie "arnaque" (à la base c'était un PWP), ou encore "je suis très influencée par ce que j'écoute et je le colle en titre" (je vous laisse chercher le clip de "Un point c'est toi" de Zazie. Et bien le regarder jusqu'à la fin ^w^)
> 
> Sinon ça pourrait sans doute être bien meilleur mais comme je suis déjà passer dessus plusieurs fois et que ça me saoule, je poste, et on verra plus tard pour recorriger. Si j'ai pas la flemme.
> 
> Enjoy ! ^.^

— Cap' ! Captain !  
— Cap' !  
— Par ici !  
— S'il vous plait !  
— Cap' ! 

Le pauvre Steve était cerné. Acculé même. Face à lui, une meute disparate : journalistes, groupies, paparazzis, chasseurs de célébrités en tout genre... Il y avait à boire et à manger dans ce troupeau qui l'emprisonnait et l'empêchait ainsi d'entrer dans le grand hôtel où avait lieu la réception select et caritative du soir.  
Camouflé dans son hoodie et sous sa casquette, appuyé avec nonchalance au coin de la rue à moins de trente mètres de là, Bucky eut un petit sourire en coin : la dichotomie entre Steve et Captain America était fascinante parfois. Au point qu'il en était arrivé à la conclusion suivante : l'uniforme et le bouclier étaient une sorte de tenue de scène et Steve jouait son rôle quand il se battait avec. Leader charismatique et sûr de lui, il menait les Avengers au combat sans la moindre hésitation et régissait aux aléas des combats avec une ingéniosité et une rapidité digne des plus grands stratèges. Mais une fois hors de cet environnement…  
Là où Widow parvenait à éviter tout le monde – à croire que la petite araignée avait la capacité de se téléporter pour éviter les foules de ce genre – où Tony faisait le show, où Clint, comme Bruce, passaient sans faire réagir grand monde, où Thor souriait sur demande aux photographes et à peu près n'importe qui, le pauvre Steve finissait inlassablement englué dans une nuée humaine digne de la plus collante des marées noires. Il fallait que quelqu'un, Tony le plus souvent, drape un bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîne avec lui pour qu'il puisse enfin se libérer. Ce qui venait de se passer d'ailleurs : Stark pouvait être invivable par moments mais il avait son utilité de temps en temps…  
Satisfait, Bucky se décolla de son point d'observation d'un geste souple et disparut dans la ruelle adjacente pour aller se trouver un autre point d'observation. Il ne lui fallut que douze minutes et trois acrobaties pour être perché sur le toit d'un immeuble qui donnait une pleine vue sur le grand salon, situé au dernier étage de l'hôtel, offrant par la baie vitrée et la terrasse une vue fantastique sur New York, et un appel à l'entraînement sur cible vivante pour n'importe quel apprenti sniper qui passerait dans le quartier. Il fit taire ses réflexes et ses incompréhensions face à ce manque manifeste de sécurité, et s'installa pour la soirée : une grande pizza récupérée juste avant de grimper là (ce qui expliquait les douze minutes pour y parvenir au lieu des quatre normalement suffisantes), de quoi boire et de quoi fumer dans son sac à dos. Ne restait plus qu'à retrouver Steve.  
L'avantage de ce modèle comparé à celui d'avant la guerre, c'est qu'il se repérait plutôt facilement dans une foule. Il ne lui fallut pas une minute pour le retrouver au milieu des gens… Tout seul.  
Un morceau de pizza dans une main, il fouilla de l'autre dans son sac à dos et en sortit la lunette d'un fusil pour y voir de plus près. En effet, le pauvre Steve était bien tout seul, planté dans un coin avec son verre de jus d'orange à la main. Bucky ne comprenait pas qu'il ne profite pas du bon champagne, d'autant plus que ça ne leur faisait plus aucun effet et qu'ils n'avaient donc que les bons côtés. Mais là n'était pas la question. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas voir les gens autour d'eux ? C'était une soirée de charité n'est-ce pas ?  
Tony, bien sûr, était au centre d'un amas de midinettes, qui n'avaient pas compris qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance contre Pepper, et de types. Des aspirants futurs employés de Stark Industries peut-être ? Non loin, Widow avait une foule d'admirateurs qui s'imaginaient l'impressionner d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les imbéciles. Elle vivait avec un dieu, deux génies dont un millionnaire, deux supers soldats et le second meilleur sniper au monde. Avec quoi espéraient-ils la faire tomber en pamoison exactement ?  
Pendant ce temps, Bruce faisait la conversation avec quelques messieurs et Clint était au centre d'un petit groupe hilare. Thor avait lui aussi son lot d'admiratrices, bien sûr, et tout ce petit monde allait et venait d'un groupe à l'autre… Mais pas Steve.  
Bucky fronça les sourcils et mordit avec un peu plus de hargne dans sa part de pizza. Pourquoi restait-il tout seul dans son coin ? Il y avait certainement quelqu'un qui allait venir…  
A peine avait-il pensé cela qu'il se fendit d'un large sourire : dans le salon feutré, un couple s'approcha de Steve et engagea la conversation. Les maîtres de cérémonie peut-être ? Il avait déjà repéré le binôme qui louvoyait entre les groupes en veillant à faire les présentations et introductions d'usage. C'était sans doute ça. Ce qui expliquait qu'ils ne laissent pas ce pauvre Steve faire tapisserie et l'entraînent, doucement mais sûrement, hors du trou où il se cachait depuis que Bucky avait pris place à son poste d'observation. Ils le présentèrent à un petit groupe qui aussitôt s'intéressa à lui et se lança dans une conversation animée.  
James eut un petit reniflement peu flatteur. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient agités : on leur servait Steve sur un plateau ! Il se lécha les lèvres sans y penser… Voilà une image intéressante : Steve sur un plateau… Tout prêt à être dégusté tout cru…  
De dépit, il piocha une autre part de pizza dans le carton et mordit dedans avec hargne. Il fallait qu'il arrête de fantasmer de la sorte sur son meilleur ami, mais à se souvenir peu à peu de leur relation d'avant-guerre avec un regard plus moderne lui avait fait admettre que ladite relation n'était peut-être pas si amicale et innocente que le marketing et tout le reste voulait bien le vendre. Mais les usages et les mœurs étaient différents à l'époque. Une relation de ce genre n'était pas plus convenable que si un homme noir avait voulu épouser une femme blanche. Mais les choses avaient changé et si Steve avait encore un peu de mal avec le XXIe siècle, Bucky lui, l'avait embrassé avec le plaisir d'un caneton qui va à la mare. Là où Steve commençait à adapter sa garde-robe par petites touches, lui avait dévalisé les boutiques et affichait un style moderne qui ne "laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination" pour citer Sam. Mais comme Bucky se fichait comme de sa première danse de l'avis des voisins, il ne s'était pas un seul instant penché sur ce qu'il avait voulu dire.  
Agacé de son propre esprit qui battait la campagne, il fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange encore frais, dérangea juste assez sa posture en tailleur pour la caler avec sa jambe et tourna le bouchon d'un geste sûr, le tout, sans jamais quitter Steve de sa lunette.  
Il avait encore le nez bas et semblait gêné. Mais de quoi ? Mystère. Ces gens ne pouvaient pas avoir une conversation déplacée ou lui poser des questions personnelles. Enfin pas trop personnelles. Mais savoir s'il y avait une charmante demoiselle dans la vie de Captain America était un indémodable, déjà à leur époque. A croire que ça n'avait pas beaucoup changé de ce côté-là : il n'y avait que les ragots qui intéressaient les foules…  
Steve répondait toujours que non il n'y avait personne, ce qui déclenchait des réactions plus ou moins standard selon le type de personnes présentes. Mais on pouvait distinguer trois cas principaux : les hommes qui le charriaient et tentaient de lui faire avouer qu'en fait il n'y avait personne de permanent, les dames qui devenaient d'un seul coup sourires et battements de cils intéressés, et enfin, les indifférents, hommes comme femmes, qui respectaient simplement qu'il soit célibataire. C'était parmi ce groupe-là que se trouvait les plus compréhensifs, qui réalisaient qu'avec son "travail" il ne devait pas être évident de maintenir une relation, entre le danger de le savoir à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, pendant qu'une compagne pourrait servir d'otage et de point de pression. Steve se contentait en général d'acquiescer en silence trop heureux que quelqu'un explique la situation à sa place. Il devait se sentir comme un disque rayé à force, le pauvre.  
Bucky se redressa un peu quand il vit son vieil ami sourire. Ce n'était qu'une expression timide mais la tension de ses épaules diminuait peu à peu et il parlait un peu plus aux autres convives. Bon. Ce n'était pas encore le niveau d'aisance des autres mais c'était mieux que de le voir planté dans son coin tout seul. Bien sûr si lui avait été présent…  
Mais Bucky avait depuis le départ refusé de se montrer en public. En fait, depuis sa très remarquée performance au milieu des rues de Washington, puis au-dessus du Potomac, avec la chute de trois Helicarrier (même si pour ce dernier événement il n'avait rien provoqué directement) Bucky avait décidé de jouer les ombres.  
Il lui avait fallu du temps pour retrouver une identité et plus encore pour reprendre des comportements considérés comme acquis chez n'importe quel individu : penser à manger, à dormir, à se soigner quand on était blessé, même si ce n'était qu'un coup de couteau porté par un type d'Hydra un peu plus suicidaire que les autres, bloqué avec l'avant-bras droit parce que le gauche était occupé à servir de bouclier pare-balles pendant un assaut d'une base secondaire. Un détail vraiment. N'importe qui aurait eu des points de suture ou un gros bandage bien serré, au moins. Mais pas lui. Pas cette fois-là. Il n'avait pris soin de la blessure que parce que le sang qui coulait laissait des traces, et que les traces pouvaient compromettre la mission. Ce jour-là, il avait été question de récupérer des armes, des vêtements civils un peu plus discrets pour camoufler sa tenue tactique, et de l'argent liquide. Disparaître avait été sa priorité malgré son manque de mémoire autant que de directives, et il savait, suite à de précédentes missions qui n'avaient pas tourné comme prévu, ce dont il avait besoin pour disparaître.  
Il s'était si bien fondu dans les ombres qu'il en était devenu une. Il avait fini par venir à la tour Avengers, à Steve surtout, timide d'abord, puis avec un peu plus de confiance jusqu'à y emménager à mi-temps, dans une des chambres supplémentaires de l'appartement de Steve. Officiellement, il n'était même pas présent dans les locaux. Officieusement, il participait à toutes les missions ou presque, et jouer les fantômes sur le terrain était devenu son jeu favori. Il avait arrêté depuis longtemps de compter les points : le SHIELD et les autres troupes gouvernementales étaient très mauvais pour jouer à cache-cache.  
La conséquence logique était qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de se montrer aux côtés des autres. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, sauf quand il voyait ainsi Steve un peu perdu au milieu des gens, comme s'il avait peur de déranger ou de ne pas être à sa place. Il aurait voulu être là pour l'épauler comme il le faisait pendant les missions, pour le pousser à aller vers les autres, l'encourager quand il hésitait. Il avait envisagé à un moment de faire des apparitions publiques mais après une discussion à huis-clos avec Pepper, ils en avaient conclu qu'il était préférable qu'il reste en retrait.  
Il n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela à Steve. Ni de ces presque deux années passées à jouer tantôt les messagers du chaos sur les bases d'Hydra tantôt les filles de l'air, ni de ses débuts pas très concluants à se comporter en être humain et se considérer comme tel, au lieu d'être une arme et une machine.  
Il prit son dernier morceau de pizza du carton et s'y attaqua avec un petit soupir. Le pauvre Steve n'avait pas du tout l'air à son aise au milieu de ces personnes. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'une de ces sympathiques mamies très riches soit une envoyée d'Hydra ou d'autre chose du même genre quand même ! L'espace d'un instant il roula des yeux, déjà fatigué de cette conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec Steve : il avait tout à fait conscience d'être paranoïaque, mais à ce niveau ça devenait ridicule. Parce qu'à la façon dont il jetait des œillades vives à cette petite dame qui devait avoir au moins quatre-vingt-cinq ans… Soit il la considérait comme un danger potentiel parce qu'elle s'approchait à petits pas à la lisière de son champ de vision, soit il frôlait la panique parce qu'il avait trop de monde en face de lui et qu'une personne de plus lui paraîtrait insurmontable.  
A cette idée Bucky se tendit sur son toit et se pencha un peu en avant sans même y penser. Il ne risquait rien, il était derrière le rebord du toit, mais c'était un geste dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Comme si se pencher ainsi changerait quoique ce soit pour Steve ou pour lui. Mais à présent il cherchait tous les petits indices dans son langage corporel qui pourrait indiquer le plus petit début de malaise… Hélas pour lui, Steve était un très bon élève : aussi vite que les premiers signes étaient apparus, ils avaient disparu, ou au moins ils étaient camouflés derrière une façade neutre, faute d'être tout à fait avenante.  
La petite dame s'avança, toute en dignité discrète malgré son grand âge et son dos voûté, et lui tendit la main avec un sourire paisible. Il la prit avec douceur dans sa grande patte, et ils échangèrent quelques mots. Une poignée de minutes plus tard et elle reprenait son chemin dans la salle en direction de l'Avenger suivant, comme s'il n'était question que de saluer ses voisins.  
Bucky resta à son poste d'observation concentré sur son objectif, jusqu'à ce que l'objectif en question ne commence à battre en retraite vers le fond de la salle et la porte de sortie. 

— Délicat Rogers… très délicat… railla Buck depuis son toit de l'autre côté de la rue. 

Il était resté une heure et demi, peut-être deux sur place, mais pas plus. Il avait passé un bon moment tout seul dans son coin à cajoler sa flûte de champagne, avant d'être un peu plus intégré par leurs hôtes, avait fait un peu de conversation, puis s'était à nouveau retrouvé seul. Il en profitait à présent pour battre en retraite. Bucky le connaissait assez pour le savoir : Steve mettait un point d'honneur à venir avec son propre véhicule pour pouvoir partir quand bon lui semblait de ce genre d'endroit, et le plus tôt était toujours le mieux. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa place dans ce genre d'apparition publique qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, et fuir à l'anglaise était devenu une de ses spécialités. Dommage qu'il ne s'en serve jamais sur le terrain et préfère courir au-devant du danger, qu'il se présente sous la forme d'une demi-douzaine de types armés jusqu'aux dents, d'une armée d'aliens ou, pourquoi pas, d'un tank activé par une source d'énergie d'origine inconnue. Steve n'était jamais très regardant dans ces cas-là…  
Bucky quitta sa posture avec lenteur pour laisser à ses muscles le temps de se détendre et se releva avec grâce et en silence. Il fit pivoter son épaule droite et son bras pour retrouver un peu de souplesse puis, en moins de deux minutes, effaça toute trace de sa présence sur le toit et regagnait la ruelle adjacente où sa propre moto était garée. A présent, il fallait qu'il rentre à la tour avant Steve.  
Ils avaient à discuter. 

***

Comme prévu, le trajet ne lui prit pas plus d'une douzaine de minutes là où Steve en mettrait au moins vingt. Mais contrairement à lui, Steve respectait les limitations de vitesse et les feux rouges. Bucky aussi ! Mais pas en plein nuit dans des rues désertes.  
Bien sûr, entrer dans une transe presque semblable à celle du combat quand il était en selle et laisser son instinct guidé par ses sens prendre les décisions pour lui aidait à se prémunir des accidents. Avoir fait ami-ami avec JARVIS en allant dépoussiérer ses serveurs pendant ses crises d'insomnie était un plus non négligeable pour éviter les contraventions et rester inconnu des services de police. Quant à savoir si Stark était au courant de son petit arrangement avec l'IA de sa tour…  
Il alla directement au garage du dernier sous-sol, celui réservé aux habitants permanents de la tour et donc le plus sécurisé, laissa sa Harley à sa place et alla prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage qu'il partageait avec Steve. Il remercia JARVIS, qui le salua en retour et put se détendre tout à fait. Il était dans un endroit presque sûr.  
Il eut le temps de laisser ses rangers, son sac à dos et son blouson à l'entrée et s'installer avec une chaîne d'info quelconque en fond sonore dans le canapé, un livre dans la main, une bière fraîche dans l'autre, quand la paix de l'appartement fut perturbée par la voix artificielle. 

— Le Capitaine Rogers vient d'arriver à la tour Sergent Barnes.  
— Merci JARVIS.  
— Mais je vous en prie Sergent.

Lors de ses premières visites, il avait été un rien déstabilisé par la déférence mais aussi le sarcasme que pouvait afficher l'IA. C'était à la fois dérangeant qu'une machine puisse presque faire preuve de sentiments, et en même temps, pas si surprenant quand on connaissait son concepteur.  
Comme prévu, les portes de l'ascenseur ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir sur un Steve un peu ébouriffé et le costume un peu chiffonné. Traces du casque enlevé et laissé en bas avec sa propre moto, et de sa balade en simple costume, au lieu de porter au moins un blouson de cuir ou quelque chose sur ses vêtements taillés sur mesure.  
Bucky prit le temps de terminer sa page avant de relever le nez. Il ouvrit la bouche pour saluer son colocataire à mi-temps mais celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de noter sa présence. Les épaules basses, il se traîna jusqu'à sa cuisine, ouvrit le réfrigérateur et y piocha une bouteille de lait presque vide. Sans prendre la peine de prendre un verre, il but ce qu'il restait directement au goulot avant de mettre le contenant vide près de la poubelle. 

— JARVIS ? J'ai encore des… 

Il chercha ses mots in instant avant d'avoir un geste vague de la main.

— Des trucs de relations publiques demain ?

JARVIS répondit aussitôt : rencontre avec des épouses d'hommes politiques et présentation de leurs œuvres caritatives respectives à neuf heures trente, puis déjeuner à midi. Ensuite, revue de troupes sur une base militaire à quatorze heures, rencontre avec divers officiels sur cette même base à quatorze heures trente et la liste continua à s'égrainer. A mesure que JARVIS poursuivait, Steve semblait se déliter un peu plus.  
Depuis son canapé, son livre oublié depuis un moment, Bucky observait Steve, toujours en veste, et nœud papillon, s'affaisser sur l'îlot centrale de la cuisine équipée. 

— A voir ta tête, j'ai l'impression que si je t'offrais une invasion alien, tu me baiserais les pieds…  
— Juste avant d'ériger un culte à ta personne oui, souffla Steve, défait. 

JARVIS termina sa liste qui semblait occuper toute une semaine mais n'était que pour la journée du lendemain, et Steve se redressa avec peine de l'îlot sur lequel il avait fini par appuyer son front. Loin de sa grâce habituelle, ses gestes trahissaient son âge réel ce soir, il quitta le coin cuisine. Et le livre de Bucky, ainsi que les plaisanteries qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire à la suite de ce genre de soirée, furent très vite oubliées.  
L'ex poing d'Hydra se redressa dans le canapé et observa Steve faire son chemin jusqu'à lui, semant sans s'en soucier derrière lui sa veste de costume, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son nœud papillon. Quand il se laissa tomber dans le grand sofa en forme de U avec un soupir de fin du monde, il ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise d'une main et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière contre le dossier. 

— Tu te rends compte que des innocents seraient en danger si… 

Bucky laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il devait tenir les rênes serrées à sa paranoïa sinon il allait attaquer Steve, l'assommer, le ligoter à une chaise et exiger d'avoir des réponses, tout de suite. Parce Steve, son Stevie, ne souhaiterait jamais que des vies innocentes soient en danger n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas la seule explication… 

— Au moins je saurais ce que je dois faire et je n'aurais pas besoin de parler à des gens…

Bucky ne sut quoi répondre. D'habitude, il charriait un peu son vieil ami sur les demoiselles qui n'avaient pas manqué de lui faire les yeux doux pendant que Steve rougissait, mal à l'aise, et tentait de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas là pour cela. La soirée se terminait souvent dans ce même canapé, devant des films ou des documentaires, selon l'humeur du moment. Mais jamais ce pauvre Steve n'avait eu l'air aussi dépité de son sort.  
Aussi fatigué.  
Aussi…  
Les rouages dans l'esprit de Bucky, ceux qui faisaient de lui un excellent agent infiltré, qui faisaient de lui un tout aussi bon combattant, analysaient toutes les micro expressions, la posture, le moindre frémissement musculaire et additionnaient les possibilités, les risques, les éventualités et de là, essayaient de savoir avec certitude ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Steve. Ce qu'il pensait. Son état général, son état mental.  
Mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il rencontrait c'était de la fatigue. Beaucoup de fatigue, des quantités insoupçonnées jusque-là, comme s'il la charriait par camions entiers.  
Les traits de son visage jamais tout à fait détendus, ces sourires qui ne parvenaient jamais jusqu'à ses yeux bleus, la ligne de ses épaules, toujours raide et sévère…  
Savoir si la chose était arrivée subitement ou si Steve l'avait cachée n'avait rien de compliqué, à présent que Bucky prenait le temps de l'observer, et surtout, que Steve laissait tomber les masques. 

— Ça ne peut pas être aussi affreux de parler à des civils… si ? Souffla enfin le Winter Soldier après de longues minutes de silence lourd. 

Une esquisse de sourire étira les lèvres de Steve mais pour quelques secondes tout juste, et ce simple geste dégoulinait tant d'amertume que Bucky pouvait presque la sentir sur sa langue. 

— Non. Non c'est sûr que… prendre une base d'Hydra perché sur une montagne en plein mois de février est plus compliqué que ça…  
— … mais ?

Encore un long silence, toujours aussi lourd et collant. 

— Mais… 

Steve se contenta d'un petit geste d'épaule, lui aussi fatigué.  
Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur le sofa, restait avachi, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils et que l'on aurait laissé là, sans vie, sans énergie.  
Bucky n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Mais la partie la plus sombre de sa personne se réjouissait de savoir que c'était à lui qu'il montrait ce visage. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne montrerait pas cet état de fatigue et de…. D'autre chose que Bucky ne parvenait pas à saisir, à quiconque dans la tour. Ni à Romanova, ni à Wilson. Rien qu'à lui.  
Est-ce que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un d'affreux ? Sans doute que oui, dans une certaine mesure au moins. Mais c'était aussi pour cela que Bucky préférait n'être qu'une ombre parmi les ombres. Il n'exposait pas la noirceur de sa personne, et on ne le traitait pas en héro. Parce qu'il n'en était pas un. Pas avec ce qu'il avait derrière lui, pas avec… tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Mais ? 

Le nouvel encouragement se fit encore avec douceur, à voix presque trop basse pour être entendue par des oreilles conventionnelles. Il ne voulait pas acculer Steve, juste l'aider à décharger un peu de ce fardeau qu'il semblait porter.  
Mais il sentit la tension revenir dans ses épaules, le sentit se refermer peu à peu. Il réagit avant même d'y penser de façon claire, ses réflexes, aiguisés pendant ses deux années de fuite éperdue pour échapper à lui-même, reprenant le dessus.

— Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir effrayer un couple de retraités un peu trop fan de Captain America n'est-ce pas ? 

La plaisanterie, prévue pour détendre l'atmosphère, n'avait pas été énoncée avec plus de force que le reste et elle n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté.  
Le souffle de Steve se fit soudain plus serré, comme s'il était sur le point de faire une crise d'asthme. Bucky pouvait très bien voir qu'il luttait pour garder une respiration calme et régulière, et voyait tout autant qu'il échouait dans les grandes largeurs. Malgré tout, il restait là, immobile comme une poupée de chiffon, abandonnée sur ce sofa qui lui parut soudain trop grand.  
Quand les premières larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Steve, Bucky bondit presque de sa place pour venir se poster auprès de son meilleur ami. 

— Steve… Stevie… 

Il osait à peine le toucher de peur d'aggraver encore la situation. Il avait une conscience aiguë de son bras gauche soudain, comme s'il était encore plus présent que ce qu'il était déjà. Il eut un premier puis un second geste avorté pour toucher Steve, essayer de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il savait bien ce qui aurait le plus d'effet dans la situation présente mais ne savait pas si la chose serait bienvenue, d'abord, et il savait d'avance qu'il allait en profiter. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'avoir son meilleur ami proche de lui, de partager le moindre contact…  
Il jeta enfin toute précaution au vent et décida que ce qui comptait avant tout c'était de le calmer et que même s'il y prenait plaisir au passage, ça ne serait pas un geste égoïste. Steve avait besoin de lui, alors il faisait ce qu'il fallait et rien de plus.  
Une jambe repliée sous ses fesses et l'autre installée normalement sur l'assise du canapé, il glissa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Steve pour la saisir, avec fermeté mais sans brusquerie, et l'attira tout doucement à lui. Par chance, s'il n'aida pas la manœuvre, Steve n'y opposa aucune résistance, et avant longtemps, il attirait Steven dans ses bras, son visage au creux de son cou. Une fois qu'il fut bien callé contre lui, il se mit à osciller un peu d'avant en arrière, dans un geste de balancier qui parvenait à le calmer quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, les images des tortures subies aux mains d'Hydra encore fraîches derrières ses paupières. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dans les bras de Steve, il se contentait de serrer un oreiller contre son torse, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, ses pleurs, ses cris et sa panique enfouis dans ce même oreiller. S'il pouvait l'aider à passer ce mauvais moment, quoi qui ait pu le déclencher…

— Shhht…. Ça va aller… Tu es à la maison maintenant… Je suis là Stevie… ça va aller… ça va aller… 

Comme si ces quelques mots murmurés à son oreille avaient ouvert une vanne, Steve s'effondra d'un seul coup dans ses bras. Il se raccrocha à lui comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage pendant qu'il était secoué tout entier par de lourds sanglots, comme si ce grand corps qui était le sien à présent pouvait résister à tout sauf au chagrin qui le dévastait à présent.  
Patient, autant que lorsqu'il était resté des heures, perché dans une posture improbable pour attendre le bon moment, la bonne ligne de tir, la seconde qui ferait tout basculer, Bucky continuait de bercer son plus vieil ami et le gardait serré au plus près. Il restait attentif à ne pas user trop de force, bien sûr, mais savait jusqu'à quel point allait le réconfort, et où commençait le geste douloureux. Et il était tellement absorbé dans son rôle de grande peluche qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Steve, tout à sa tristesse, se laissait aller à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pour une fois. 

— –N'existe pas… je n'existe pas… je n'existe pas…

Il hoquetait et parvenait à peine à respirer correctement mais les mots étaient immanquables. Bucky ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, mais soupçonnait fortement de quoi il était question. Il resserra encore un peu son étreinte et appuya sa joue contre le haut du crâne du grand capitaine, bien décidé à crever et vider cet abcès qui devait le ronger depuis un moment, pour qu'il soit dans cet état…

— Bien sûr que tu existes Stevie, murmura-t-il en retour, tu existes et tu es là…  
— N-non ! Je n'existe pas je n'existe pas je–  
— Stevie, Stevie, bien sûr que–  
— Stevie n'existe pas IL N'EXISTE PLUS !

Malgré son éclat qui surprit Bucky, Steve se raccrocha encore plus à lui, et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Bucky aussi le serra plus fort, et utilisa sa force pour le ramener encore au plus près de lui.

— Si Steve… Moi je sais que tu es là, souffla-t-il, désolé. Je sais qui est Steven Grant Rogers et c'est toujours lui que je verrai, peu importe qu'il soit entortillé dans un drapeau ou dans un costume de pingouin… 

Le soubresaut qui suivit cette déclaration fut accompagné d'un petit reniflement mais de rire celui-ci. Malgré tout, Bucky ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il faudrait plus que cela pour que Steve se sente mieux mais c'était déjà un début, même timide. Mais pour résoudre cette crise, il sentait qu'il lui faudrait plus de patience et de persévérance qu'il n'avait eu à en déployer depuis un moment…

— Et il n'y a pas que moi Steve… Les autres aussi te voient. Natasha, Tony, Thor… 

Aussitôt, Steve secoua la tête dans un geste négatif, les bousculant tous les deux puisqu'il restait le nez dans son cou. Bucky pâlit et ravala avec difficulté la boule de peur qui venait de s'y loger. Si même la mention des autres Avengers ne parvenait pas à le rassurer c'est que la crise était encore plus profonde qu'il ne le pensait.  
Il fut soudain pris d'un accès de fureur qu'il ne parvint à maîtriser qu'en serrant les dents. Cette bande d'abrutis bariolés n'avait donc rien vu ? Rien senti ? Ils étaient presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui !  
Et depuis combien de temps ce grand imbécile était-il dans cet état sans rien en dire à personne ? Bien sûr il avait l'air un peu fatigué depuis quelques semaines, ce qui aurait dû être un signe d'alerte mais entre les opérations de relations publiques et le monde à sauver, il n'était pas idiot non plus d'attendre un peu de fatigue, même d'un super soldat.  
Il s'arrêta net dans ses pensées et changea sa prise sur le torse de Steve pour l'enlacer presque à l'étouffer. Il tourna la tête juste assez pour avoir le nez dans ses cheveux courts et il ferma les yeux plus fort encore en réalisant ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête.

— Je suis désolé Steve, tellement désolé…

Il venait de faire la même erreur que les autres, la même bêtise qui avait fini par mettre Steve, son Steve, dans cet état. L'espace d'une seconde, mais pour une seconde de trop, il avait oublié que derrière l'homme étoilé qui sait y faire, derrière le Captain, il y avait Steven, Stevie, petite boule de nerfs, de colère et de volonté, qui avait besoin de se battre contre plus fort que lui et de prouver encore et encore qu'il avait de la valeur, qu'il était là et qu'il pouvait rectifier les injustices du monde.  
Mais là où, avant le sérum, personne ne prêtait attention à ce petit gars chétif et un peu trop énervé pour son propre bien, plus personne ne le voyait à présent. Trop bien caché derrière ce grand corps et ce bouclier, dans cet uniforme reconnaissable entre tous…  
Sans plus rien dire, et en essayant de ne pas trop se détester pour avoir fait comme tous les autres, même si ce n'était que pour un instant fugace captif de ses pensées, Bucky fut le roc dont Steve avait besoin à cet instant. Il le garda contre lui, ne desserra jamais son étreinte et continua de le bercer avec douceur et patience.  
Quand il lui sembla qu'il se calmait un peu, il lui renouvela ses excuses, avant de lui promettre de nouveau de ne jamais voir autre chose que Steven quand il le regarderait. Que jamais cette image que l'on voyait s'afficher partout, du torchon de cuisine jusqu'aux sous-vêtements pour homme en passant par les boîtes à sucre et les porte-clés ne remplacerait son Stevie. Que s'il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule personne à voir au-delà de l'uniforme, ce serait lui. 

— Tu ne te perdras jamais Stevie… Pas tant que je serai là…  
— Tu… Tu promets ? 

Ce murmure timide fut presque une victoire. Si Steven parvenait à demander une promesse c'était peut-être le signe qu'il était parvenu à calmer un peu ses angoisses. En tout cas il l'espérait de tout cœur. 

— Je promets.

Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour apaiser ses angoisses, Bucky voulait bien promettre toute la semaine et toutes les heures de tous les jours. Et il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour que Steve ne se mette plus dans des états pareils, qu'il ait au moins un endroit sauf, une présence qui le rassurerait sur ce qu'il était et surtout, sur qui il était.  
Il n'avait toujours pas relâché son étreinte et même si les pleurs de Steve s'étaient calmés, par phases délicates, il n'avait pas très envie de bouger. Avantage d'être entraîné à tenir une posture dans la plus parfaite immobilité pendant des heures. Et puis cette proximité était à la fois neuve et ancienne pour lui. Il se souvenait avoir été proche de Steve…. De l'ancien modèle au moins… Ses souvenirs de la guerre étaient plus diffus. Et il y avait les commandos avec eux et surtout, Steve n'avait plus besoin de lui comme avant…  
Il se souvint alors d'une certaine aigreur et d'un sentiment de confusion aussi. Comme si ne plus avoir à le protéger, à s'occuper de lui, à s'occuper de lui, laissait un vide dans son existence qu'il ne savait comment combler. Mais après tout, veiller sur Stevie avait toujours été son rôle, sa première mission. De le voir ainsi en parfaite santé l'avait laissé décontenancé et heureux à la fois. Au moins il ne risquerait plus sa vie au moindre coup de froid…  
Il modifia un peu sa prise sur le grand corps calé contre le sien. Moins protectrice et efficace, plus tendre et plus douce. Mais il était bien ainsi, avec Steve calé contre lui et il n'avait pas très envie de bouger. Il eut un léger sourire en se disant qu'il faisait un parfait ours en peluche…  
Il détourna juste un peu plus la tête pour avoir tout à fait le nez dans les cheveux blonds et fins de sa petit catastrophe personnelle. Il se souvenait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi doux que ça, avant le sérum. Comme si c'était une chose importante à modifier…  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un contact chaud et un rien humide dans son cou.  
Puis un autre, juste un peu plus haut sur sa gorge.  
Puis encore un autre, presque au même endroit.  
Légers, à peine appuyés mais pourtant bien présents, les baisers sur sa peau firent naître le plus délicieux des frissons. Il aurait voulu tendre le cou pour en avoir plus, mais ne voulait pas bouger et déranger Steve, tout en voulant lui poser des questions sur ce qui provoquait cet élan de… tendresse ? D'affection ? Il ne savait pas comment il fallait l'appeler mais en attendant, il en voulait bien encore un peu, vilain garçon avide qu'il était.  
Il se retint donc de bouger mais Steve dut malgré tout sentir sa posture se modifier car il desserra son étreinte juste assez pour s'écarter, et Bucky ne le retint pas. Il n'était pas question de forcer quoique ce soit – il était le premier à savoir combien une bête accolade pouvait être étouffante parfois – et encore moins quelque chose de cette nature.  
Quand Steve, les yeux rouges et gonflés, finit par relever la tête, les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Ils restaient malgré tout emmêlés sur le canapé. Et à présent Steve qui lui jetait un regard coupable, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû…  
Il ne put se retenir cette fois, de jeter un coup d'œil à ces lèvres toutes proches. Il fit de son mieux pour s'en détacher au plus vite mais quand il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard bleu, il était évident que lui non plus n'avait pas manqué ce coup d'œil coupable. 

— Steve… 

Alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire dans une situation comme celle-là, et qu'il laissait une phrase en suspens, Steve se pencha de quelques centimètres à peine vers lui, mais assez pour qu'à présent il sente son souffle encore un peu court sur son visage.  
Cette fois, c'est lui qui ne manqua pas le coup d'œil que lui jeta Steven… Il aurait presque voulu se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas rêvé mais il n'en eut pas besoin : l'instant d'après, Steve se penchait encore vers lui jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.  
Il le sentait trembler dans ses bras, et d'un coup, il ne fut plus du tout certain de l'origine de sa respiration haletante…  
Mais puisqu'il venait de lui donner un baiser – ou un aperçu en tout cas – en forme de question, il était de son devoir de lui donner une réponse. Il défit à son tour la distance entre eux, et ses lèvres vint caresser les siennes. Juste un peu plus fort, juste un peu plus longtemps…  
Un battement de cœur, peut-être deux, ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut attendre pour sentir Steve se laisser aller contre lui et bien sûr, ses réflexes parlèrent les premiers. Aussitôt il resserra ses bras autour de lui et repartit pour un nouveau baiser, un véritable cette fois-ci et pas juste une ébauche timide pour demander la permission.  
Il posa franchement sa bouche contre la sienne et c'est avec un naturel qui le laissa presque pantois que les baisers suivants furent plus profonds, plus intimes, mais sans jamais se presser. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, et même si ce désir entre eux était nouveau, ils n'étaient plus vraiment à une minute près…  
Steve retrouva un peu de d'aplomb dans ses bras après s'être presque effondré contre lui quelques minutes plus tôt, et quand il sentit ses bras se renouer autour de lui, Bucky décida qu'il n'avait plus à le soutenir. Il en profita pour laissa son bras gauche glisser à sa taille pendant que sa main droite venait prendre son visage en coupe. Et lorsque Steve prit le temps d'y frotter sa joue entre deux baisers à la façon d'un chat, c'est Bucky qui se sentit fondre. Un gémissement sortit d'il ne savait où se perdit dans le baiser d'après en même temps qu'il utilisait la force de sa prothèse pour le rapprocher encore, mouvement que le concerné suivit avec un plaisir évident. A ce compte-là, Steve n'allait pas tarder à finir sur ses genoux, et quand il pensait, Bucky ne trouvait aucune raison, valable ou non, pour ne pas continuer dans ce sens-là. De toute façon à compter de tout de suite, Steve proche était bien, Steve encore plus proche était encore mieux. Ce n'était pas très élaboré pour deux tacticiens tels qu'eux, mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier uniforme.  
Pour le moment, il n'y avait que Steve.  
Steve dans ses bras, Steve qui répondaient à ses baisers autant qu'il en initiait, Steve qui s'accrochait à ses épaules de la plus délicieuse des façons, Steve qui semblait vouloir tout autant que lui rester là à poursuivre cette activité sans plus se préoccuper du monde, dehors…  
C'est ainsi que sans jamais briser le silence de l'appartement, ni demander à JARVIS de baisser un peu de lumière, au moins la tamiser, les deux hommes passèrent de longues minutes à partager des baisers paresseux et sensuels, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour eux, comme s'il n'y aurait plus de matins, plus de journées, plus d'apparitions publiques. Juste cette nuit qui n'en finirait jamais…  
Juste eux, sur ce canapé.  
Bucky en était à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien risquer pour kidnapping d'icône nationale, quand Steve mit fin au baiser du moment. Pas contrariant pour deux sous, le plus grand assassin du XXe siècle plongea sur sa cible suivante puisque la principale n'était pas disponible. Il se laissa guider par l'instinct et bien sûr, sniper oblige, tomba juste là où il voulait, juste sous l'oreille de Steve, à ce point de jonction entre sa mâchoire et sa nuque. Un baiser chaste d'abord, puis un autre, lèvres entrouvertes, pour finir par sucer et mordiller ce petit carré de chair avec autant d'application qu'il avait embrassé son propriétaire encore un instant avant…  
Il esquissa un sourire du coin des lèvres mais sans jamais cesser ses agaceries quand il entendit autant qu'il perçut le hoquet de surprise et de plaisir de son partenaire, qui se tendit dans ses bras et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, tout en tendant le cou. Il le sentit secoué d'un long frisson et rajusta un peu sa posture sur le canapé. Si ce qu'il lui faisait ne laissait pas Steve indifférent, ses réactions ne le laissaient pas indifférent lui non plus. Et Steve semblait soudain plus vivant entre ses bras qu'il ne l'avait été depuis… depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Presque fâché à présent, Bucky gronda et entreprit de marquer ce point de chair comme sien, et se montra encore plus enthousiaste et déterminé. Aussitôt ou presque les mains de Steve volèrent à ses épaules et il s'y cramponna de toutes ses forces, au point de faire se recalibrer les plaques de son bras gauche. 

— B–Buck !

Ce n'est que cet appel de son prénom, un rien désespéré qui lui fit lâcher prise pour ne déposer qu'un simple baiser sur la peau sensible. Il s'écarta juste assez pour observer le résultat et même avec toute la meilleure volonté, il n'aurait pu cacher sa satisfaction : même s'il ne resterait pas longtemps, le suçon que Steve portait à présent dans le cou était magnifique. Pas très digne pour des gens de leur âge mais de ça aussi il se fichait complétement. Avec un dernier baiser à cet endroit précis qui fit frémir Steve contre lui, il prit un peu plus de distance. Il avait le souffle court au point d'être haletant, Steve ne valait pas mieux et… 

— Il vaudrait sans doute mieux… que j'aille… ailleurs, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque, ses mots entrecoupés de baisers un peu trop agressifs pour être tout à fait honnêtes. 

Comme dans la salle d'entraînement où il pourrait tenter d'évacuer la frustration dans la destruction d'un sac de sable. Ou d'une demi-douzaine de sacs de sable ? Il n'était pas très regardant sur le nombre exact. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que plus il restait là, plus il avait envie de laisser ses mains traîner un peu partout et il n'était pas certain que Steve ait envie de ça. Alors pour ne pas faire d'auto-combustion à cause de la frustration, il préférait progresser à reculons, en brillant stratège qu'il savait être. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Pour lui. 

— Tu– Tu veux… t'en aller ? 

Steve avait murmuré de cette petite voix triste qui allait de pair avec sa mine de bébé labrador abandonné sous la pluie. Bucky savait que s'il croisait son regard à cet instant il ne pourrait rien lui refuser et c'est pour cette raison qu'il vint poser son front contre son épaule et prit une longue inspiration. Il devait retrouver un minimum de sang-froid pour mener cette conversation. A voir sa réaction il ne pensait pas avoir brisé leur amitié mais… Il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de faire n'importe quoi par une parole malheureuse. Surtout vu l'état émotionnel de Steve. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'était déjà pas très conseillé quand on était dans un état comme le sien et–

— Buck…  
— Avec ce que j'ai en tête, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies envie que je reste. 

Il grimaça à peine les mots sortis de sa bouche. Voilà pourquoi on ne l'avait pas transformé en diplomate de choc…  
Il y eut un instant de flottement paisible, après tous les bouleversements de ce début de nuit, puis soudain, il sentit une caresse du bout des doigts sur sa nuque pour écarter ses cheveux avant que Steve ne reprenne presque là où lui-même avait arrêté un instant plus tôt. 

— Qui te dit que je n'ai pas la même chose en tête… ?  
— Stevie…  
— Je ne suis pas aussi niais que vous voulez tous bien le croire et–

Bucky l'empêcha de poursuivre de la plus délicieuse des façons. Ce n'était pas très fair-play, mais il le connaissait son Steven depuis le temps : il allait s'énerver tout seul et finir par protester en faisant les cent pas autour du canapé ! Et ils avaient bien mieux à faire qu'à s'énerver pour des broutilles… Et si jamais ils n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes choses en tête, après comparaison, eh bien ils trouveraient bien un terrain d'entente n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, rester là à se bécoter comme des ados n'était pas du tout désagréable, au contraire même…  
A peine en venait-il à cette conclusion qu'il sentait les mains chaudes de Steve glisser jusqu'à ses épaules et le pousser gentiment pour le faire basculer sur le canapé. Loin de se montrer contrariant, à l'inverse de certains, Bucky suivit le mouvement et entraîna avec lui un Steve qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Mais la posture n'était pas des plus confortable et en plus, avec Steve à moitié couché sur lui, il n'était plus possible d'ignorer dans quel état leur petite séance les laissait…  
Il tenta de s'installer un peu mieux, au moins de décoincer la jambe toujours plus ou moins sous ses fesses mais Steve bougea en même temps et ils durent qu'à leurs réflexes de ne pas s'assommer contre la table basse. Ils ne purent éviter cependant de finir en tas emmêler entre la table en question et le sofa. Ce qui, vu la place d'une part, et leur carrure d'autre part, était à mille lieues de la moindre notion de confort. 

— Ma chambre, proposa Steve, haletant.  
— Ta chambre, confirma Bucky, dans le même état. 

Mais dans le même instant les deux hommes se contorsionnaient pour partager un autre baiser, au risque de se coincer tout à fait dans l'espace exigu. Ils parvinrent tout de même à se montrer raisonnables quand il fut évident que dans leur situation, même de simples baisers seraient compliqués, et qu'ils n'avaient aucune marge de manœuvre pour atteindre un peu de peau sous les vêtements toujours en place.  
Il leur fallut deux tentatives, mais ils parvinrent à s'extraire de leur recoin et se remettre debout. Mais ce ne fut que pour mieux se retrouver, et cette fois il n'y avait plus rien pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de place quand le t-shirt de Bucky toucha le sol suivi de près par la chemise de Steve, et avec ce nouveau terrain de jeu, en plus des baisers toujours plus gourmands et empressés qu'ils partageaient, les mains pouvaient se rassasier de leur besoin de caresses elles-aussi…  
Cette fois, ce fut Bucky qui se montra raisonnable en premier. 

— Ta… ta chambre, parvint-il à rappeler malgré toutes les sources de distraction qui s'opposait aux phrases cohérentes. 

Steve ne répondit pas et à la place, entreprit de les faire translater mais sans jamais se décoller de lui plus de quelques secondes à la fois. Et s'il ne pouvait pas garder au moins une main sur sa peau, il s'arrangeait pour que ses lèvres ne le quittent pas. Bucky, loin de s'en plaindre, lui rendait la pareille avec une application toute professionnelle, digne de ce qu'il avait été et de ce qu'il était toujours un peu : on n'effaçait pas près d'un siècle d'efficacité à la pointe non plus. Il mettait juste ses talents au service de cause plus nobles à présent. Tout en gardant un œil sur ce grand imbécile qui n'avait pas cessé de se jeter tête la première dans les ennuis, avec pour seule protection un joli couvercle à poubelle !  
Mais pour le moment le seul danger pour Steve c'était les meubles sur leur chemin et les cloisons. Encore que… S'ils y avaient mis un peu de bonne volonté, ils auraient pu aller tout droit du salon à la chambre sans s'embêter avec les portes. Mais d'une part Stark risquait de ne pas être content et en plus, c'était un coup à déclencher des alarmes et se retrouver envahis par des voisins un peu trop curieux en provenance directe de leur soirée mondaine. Rien de pire pour laisser filer ce qui était en train de se nouer entre eux et il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque à ce sujet. Ils parvinrent enfin à la chambre de Steve et, de concert, chacun eut une pensée fugace pour Pepper quand ils basculèrent dessus : outre un grondement discret, la structure ne bougea pas d'un pouce, malgré leur masse et leur chute.  
Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, les jambes pendant à moitié du fond du lit, juste à partager des baisers toujours plus empressés. D'autant qu'à présent, ils n'étaient plus entravés par une posture précaire ou un canapé : ils avaient tout le loisir d'explorer et Bucky ne s'en priva pas. Très vite, il délaissa les lèvres rougies de Steve pour partir à l'assaut de sa gorge, avant de continuer son chemin toujours plus bas puisque qu'ils avaient perdus quelques vêtements en chemin. Non qu'il s'en plaigne et Steve n'en avait pas l'air contrarié non plus…  
Il prit un instant pour se redresser et profiter de la vue, le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle. Steve étalé sur son lit, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration haletante, ses joues rougies, ses paupières mi-closes et ses mèches blondes en désordre… Avec le pantalon de costume dont la ligne parfaite n'était que déformée au niveau de l'entre-jambe, Steve était la parfaite image de la débauche, avec une touche d'innocence et un soupçon de classe. Il était encore plus beau comme ça qu'avec son look de gendre parfait...  
Encore plus affamé, il se sortit de sa contemplation pour se coucher à moitié sur lui et réclamer un autre baiser, presque désespéré cette fois. Et à la façon dont Steve y répondit, il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que son meilleur ami… 

— Bucky… 

L'ancien sergent refit surface en plus du reste et toute son attention fut dirigée vers Steve de façon presque instantanée. Il profita de son bras gauche pour prendre appui au niveau de sa tête et de sa main droite, écarta une mèche collée à son front par la sueur avant d'ancrer son regard au sien. 

— Tout ce que tu veux Stevie…

Steve sembla chercher quelque chose dans ce regard bleu glace qui le hantait parfois dans les moments les plus anodins comme les plus graves, et il imita le geste de Bucky, auquel il se soumit avec plaisir même s'il savait que la mèche de cheveux que Steve venait de repousser reprendrait sa place très vite. 

— Juste toi… 

Pris au piège de ce regard brillant de tendresse, de désir et… D'autre chose, il se trouva figé un instant comme un cerf dans les phares d'une voiture, incapable de bouger un cil. Il était prisonnier de Steve aussi sûrement qu'il était le meilleur sniper de tous les temps. Il oublia un instant qu'il pouvait se mouvoir, parler, respirer, qu'il n'avait pas à être captif de ce sale gamin qui, en prenant du volume, n'avait fait qu'augmenter en conséquence celui de ses ennuis, mais qui restait le même, toujours le même, quand on savait comme lui quoi regarder, quoi chercher. Il avait toujours été et resterait toujours prisonnier de Steven Rogers, parce qu'il l'avait été depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre et que lui seul avait pu briser des chaînes que d'autres avaient pensé pouvoir placer sur lui sans jamais avoir à se soucier qu'il s'en libère…

— … Buck ? 

La note d'incertitude et les tremblements légers de cette voix qu'il avait entendu jusque dans ses rêves en cryo, le firent revenir au moment présent. Il s'empressa de se pencher sur lui pour le rassurer d'un baiser, plus tendre, plus doux et plus patient celui-ci. Après tout ils avaient tout leur temps n'est-ce pas ? L'étage n'était qu'à eux, les autres ne rentreraient pas avant un moment, et personne ne viendrait les chercher avant le lendemain matin. La seule chose qui pourrait leur couper l'herbe sous le pied…  
Il se concentra plutôt sur les doigts de Steve qui remontaient à présent en une caresse fugitive le long de ses flancs. Il n'allait pas se mettre à penser au pire n'est-ce pas ? C'était encore le meilleur moyen de provoquer le sort. Et là, tout de suite, il en avait encore moins envie que d'habitude. Peu à peu, les baisers paresseux reprirent de l'ardeur et bientôt, ils reprenaient là où ils en étaient restés un peu plus tôt. Il était prêt à dévorer Steve sans autre forme de procès et à moins que celui-ci soit contre cette motion, il n'allait pas s'en priver.  
Juste quand il s'écartait de lui, Steve sembla deviner où il voulait en venir et tendit le cou. Bucky décida que refuser une telle invitation serait sans doute blasphématoire et s'attaqua à la colonne de chair avant de se laisser glisser le long de la peau douce jusqu'à son arrêt suivant. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain c'était que le sérum n'avait pas touché à la peau de son Steve : elle était plus douce que celle d'un bébé bien avant la guerre. Pas qu'il ait profité de la moindre occasion pour le toucher ! Pas du tout. Il se contentait à l'époque de calculer comment créer des situations qui lui permettraient d'être en contact avec lui.  
Et dire que Steve ne voulait pas croire qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien…  
Il faudrait qu'il prenne le temps de lui expliquer. Peut-être. Plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait juste lui faire oublier, à son Stevie, ce que les autres voyaient. Il voulait lui rappeler ce qu'il était, qui il était, et combien Steve Rogers comptait pour au moins une personne. Et s'ils trouvaient un peu de plaisir dans l'exercice, ce n'était jamais qu'un bonus appréciable après tout.  
Combien de temps passa-t-il à révérer, un baiser après l'autre, ces épaules puis son torse, avant de continuer sur son ventre ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Seuls les gémissements, les soupirs et les soubresauts de son amant sous ses doigts le guidaient. Il aurait pu passer des heures à ne faire que cela, malgré l'étroitesse toujours plus prononcée de son jean. D'ailleurs, Steve n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il en avait la certitude, puisqu'il avait pour ainsi le nez dessus. Il hésita une seconde. 

— Buck… 

Le simple coup d'œil qu'il jeta à l'appel de son surnom provoqua un frisson qui le secoua jusqu'aux orteils et il s'empressa de s'occuper de la ceinture et du pantalon que portaient encore son amant. Il n'était pas question de ne pas donner satisfaction, pas maintenant. Enfin… Il ferait tout pour bien sûr mais… Il n'était plus un jeune homme inexpérimenté non plus. Et sa réadaptation au XXIe siècle était passée par quelques visites d'établissements qui n'auraient pas eu pignon sur rue à leur époque.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, il glissa ses doigts sous le rebord du pantalon de costume et accrocha le boxer qu'il trouva dessous. D'un geste souple et patient, il glissa le tout sur ses hanches puis le long de ses jambes, faisant volontairement abstraction – pour le moment – de ce qu'il venait d'exposer aux lumières de la ville, beaucoup plus bas, qui éclairaient la chambre. La priorité c'était de ne pas embarrasser Steve quand il confierait son costume à la buanderie commune. Il savait très bien à quelle vitesse les ragots se propageaient dans cette maison de fous, et il osait à peine imaginer les proportions que pourraient prendre une tâche suspecte sur le pantalon de Captain America…  
C'est seulement après que le vêtement fut à l'abri, par terre, un peu à l'écart du lit qu'il retourna à ses occupations premières. En bon sadique, il revint au ventre de Steve, ignora tout à fait son érection, et s'appliqua avec le même soin qu'il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt à poser un baiser sur chaque millimètre carré de peau à sa portée… ou presque.  
Il avait conscience de ne pas être très charitable mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après tout, ils passaient leur temps à se bouffer le nez depuis leur enfance, et quand ce n'était pas l'un qui poussait l'autre, c'était l'autre qui venait chercher le premier. Il lui semblait si naturel de titiller, tenter, frustrer, que procéder autrement ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. 

— James, gonda enfin Steve, après de longues minutes de ce manège infernal. 

Bucky eut juste le temps d'intercepter sa main pour la clouer sur le matelas avec la sienne, la gauche, puis il releva le nez pour lui offrir son sourire le plus narquois. 

— Allons Stevie… ne te montre pas si impatient… 

Il attendit que Steve ouvre la bouche pour protester et choisit ce moment précis pour donner un long coup de langue sur la colonne de chair sensible qu'il avait sous le nez depuis une éternité au moins mais qu'il avait refusé de simplement effleurer jusque-là.  
Le résultat alla au-delà de ses prévisions : Steve ne put qu'émettre un hoquet étranglé en même temps qu'il se cambrait pour tenter de prolonger la sensation.  
Très content de lui, il ne s'en montra pas cruel pour autant. Il profita de la surprise de Steve pour glisser ses lèvres autour de lui et ferma les yeux pour se laisser le plaisir de savourer l'instant. Dire qu'il réalisait un fantasme aurait été un euphémisme : il désirait son meilleur ami depuis si longtemps que c'était au-delà de ça. Pouvoir le toucher de cette façon, lui donner une caresse aussi intime et délicate aurait presque suffit à le satisfaire. En tout cas pour le moment, il oubliait qu'il était serré dans son jean, au moins encore plus qu'il ne l'était de base, et se rassasiait des gémissements et des soupirs qu'il tirait de son Steve.  
Parce que même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, ou bien jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, Steve était à lui, rien qu'à lui à cet instant, et il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde et de toutes les façons possibles. Il avait trop rêvé d'un moment comme celui-là, de trop nombreuses fois imaginé comment il le toucherait, comment il le goûterait si un jour il en avait l'occasion, et maintenant qu'il pouvait vivre ces instants, ils allaient encore au-delà de ce qu'il avait espéré.  
Il sentait Steve se raccrocher à la literie d'une main pendant qu'il glissait l'autre dans ses cheveux pour guider et accompagner ses gestes, faute de pouvoir s'exprimer de façon cohérente. Bucky se fit donc une mission de se montrer plus attentif et appliqué, bien décidé à lui faire oublier le reste du monde, même si ce n'était pas pour très longtemps. Il poursuivit ses allées et venues sur le membre tendu, presque douloureux, pendant qu'il en massait la base du bout des doigts. Parfois, il se concentrait sur le gland sensible, y laissait glisser sa langue jusqu'à sentir Steve trembler sous sa main gauche, posée sur sa hanche, et reprenait ses aller-retours sans prévenir, lui tirant à chaque fois un cri de frustration toujours plus déchirant. Oui, il savait qu'il était proche de prendre son plaisir, mais il voulait faire durer le jeu un peu, juste un peu plus… D'autant qu'il n'avait presque aucun doute sur les effets secondaires du sérum sur son métabolisme : avoir plusieurs orgasmes dans un temps très rapproché ne devrait pas poser plus de problèmes à Steve que ça ne lui en posait à lui. La chose avait d'ailleurs été une heureuse découverte, quand il retrouvait peu à peu des sensations d'être humain et qu'il s'était mis à se voir comme tel au lieu d'une simple machine de combat. C'est donc avec encore plus de motivation qu'il redoubla d'efforts et d'application, bien décidé à lui faire tout oublier à l'exception de sa bouche et ses lèvres sur lui. 

— B–Buck ! Bucky !! 

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il put lui donner mais Bucky s'y attendait malgré tout : il eut tout le loisir de ne pas se trouver moitié étouffé en avalant de travers, et put au contraire savourer les gémissements un peu plus perdus encore que son amant offrit à ses oreilles : de toute évidence, qu'il savoure son plaisir au lieu de simplement le laisser souiller son ventre ne laissait pas son Stevie indifférent. Il en eut la confirmation quand il releva enfin le nez et qu'il ancra son regard à celui, brumeux, de ce pauvre Steven, à présent plus détendu qu'un vieil élastique au milieu de son lit. Au passage, il se félicita de ne pas avoir cédé à la tentation et de n'avoir jamais lever les yeux : il n'aurait pas résisté à un regard pareil. Il aurait fini par lui sauter dessus pour le faire sien, ou l'inverse, peu importait, ou bien il aurait fini dans une position inconfortable pour cause de jean collant et poisseux. Pas très digne donc. Et surtout, pas très juste. C'était Steve la priorité pour ce soir, cette nuit, et rien d'autre.  
Content comme un chat qui vient d'avaler une souris dodue, il remontra le long de son torse, sema quelques baisers sur sa peau nue au passage, et s'arrêta quand il put poser sa joue au creux de son épaule, à moitié couché sur lui. Du bout des doigts, il traçait quelques caresses absentes sur son torse, très content de lui. Il sentait sa respiration se calmer peu à peu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher sa satisfaction. 

— Tout va bien ? 

En guise de réponse, il eut droit à une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne. Mais elle manquait clairement de conviction ce qui le fit sourire encore plus largement. Steve gronda presque aussitôt. 

— Je sais que je n'ai plus le cœur fragile mais il y a quand même des limites…

Cette fois, Bucky releva la tête et cala son menton sur ses mains appuyées sur le torse de Steve. 

— Serais-tu en train de me dire que je suis doué à l'exercice… ?

Comme il s'en doutait, Steve piqua un fard, et baissa les yeux. Voilà une autre chose qui n'avait pas changé, en plus de son caractère de cochon : cette facilité à rougir dès que les circonstances devenaient un peu intimes…  
Avant même d'y penser il prenait appui sur le torse confortable et prenait ses lèvres dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste ou d'innocent, et moins encore avec ce qu'il venait de faire et d'ingurgiter. Mais loin de le repousser, Steve l'enlaça aussitôt, à sa grande satisfaction, et répondit au baiser comme si leurs deux vies en dépendaient. Très vite d'ailleurs, c'est Steve qui prit les choses en mains et avant longtemps, Bucky se retrouvait à sa place, allongé au milieu du grand lit, mais la tête dans les oreillers lui, avec un Steve bien décidé à explorer comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser avec gourmandise de longues minutes, accroché l'un à l'autre comme s'ils risquaient de disparaître à tout moment. C'était sans doute un peu idiot mais quand on avait leur expérience de vie, certaines choses le devenaient un peu moins… 

— Tu es beaucoup trop habillé.

Bucky ne pouvait que se ranger à son avis et relâcha aussitôt sa prise sur les larges épaules pour le laisser s'occuper de ce qui le dérangeait tant.  
Installé à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses, il offrait une vue glorieuse : toute cette peau nue exposée aux faibles lumières venues d'en bas, ces muscles dessinés à la perfection, le rose sur ses joues qui glissait sur son cou et jusqu'à son torse… Il aurait pu le dessiner comme ça s'il avait eu un aussi bon coup de crayon que le modèle. Et il n'était pas question de proposer à Steve de faire son auto portrait d'après une photo : il serait trop gêné de se voir exposé ainsi, sans la moindre pudeur, son sexe déjà à demi dressé entre ses cuisses. Et pourtant… Il était tellement beau ainsi, tellement désirable, loin de toutes ces convenances auxquelles il devait se plier parce que l'image de Captain America ne pouvait souffrir d'aucun accros… 

— Bucky !!  
— Hmmm ?  
— Mais ! Mais enfin tu– tu– 

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre de quoi il était question mais bien vite, il comprit où était le problème de son Stevie.

— Quoi ? Ça se voit sous le jean sinon…  
— Si tu ne prenais pas des pantalons deux tailles trop petits–  
— Tu veux qu'on reparle de tes t-shirts ?  
— –tu pourrais porter des sous-vêtements dessous !

Il soutint le regard sombre que lui jetait Steven sans comprendre d'où il venait quand la lumière se fit soudain et son sourire n'en prit que plus d'accents maléfiques. 

— …. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle paire de jean préférée…

Il gloussa devant la tête déconfite du pauvre Steve et se laissa délester de sa seule et unique pièce vestimentaire restante : c'était autrement plus confortable et il avait hâte de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il savait que Steve n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion avant le sérum, pas eu le temps après, et depuis son retour eh bien… Ce n'était pas facile de tenter d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, peu importe la durée, quand votre tête était exposée partout dans un musée…  
Il serrait déjà les poings pour réprimer un accès de colère rien qu'à cette pensée quand un baiser tendre au creux de son poignet droit, puis au creux du gauche – il sentit la pression sur les plaques de vibranium à défaut d'avoir des perceptions plus précises – puis sentit sa peau chaude et douce glisser contre la sienne. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris, il tomba nez à nez avec un Steve attentif et qui irradiait tant la tendresse qu'il en oublia presque aussitôt sa rage bourgeonnante.

– Reviens avec moi, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

En guise de réponse, il se redressa juste ce qu'il fallait pour un baiser auquel Steve répondit avec un plaisir évident. Les derniers restes de tension quittèrent ses épaules et il agrippa une nouvelle fois son amant pour l'entraîner contre lui.  
Ils eurent la même idée au même instant et deux gémissements lourds firent écho dans la pièce quand leurs sexes se touchèrent dans une caresse aussi sensuelle que non calculée. Steve, en bien meilleure posture, ne cessa pas ses lents mouvements de hanches pendant qu'il écartait plus largement les cuisses pour l'avoir au plus proche et surtout, surtout qu'il ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin.  
Les baisers reprirent de plus belle, comme s'il venait s'abreuver à une source fraîche après une longue traversée du désert, mais n'était-ce pas cela, un peu ? Après toutes ces années à n'être qu'un objet, après son long combat pour redevenir une personne, pour s'estimer digne, enfin, de revenir auprès de Steve, au moins pour être son ami mais peut-être un peu plus à présent ?  
Une caresse inattendue sur leurs deux sexes lui arracha presque un cri : Steve, impatient comme toujours, venait de glisser une main entre eux pour les caresser avec lenteur mais ainsi, accentuait encore leur contact et leur proximité. La chose était… particulière. A la fois trop peu, et pas assez, elle mettait à rude épreuve ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau. Parce que si Steve avait pu évacuer un peu de l'urgence première, lui de son côté n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion.

— Stevie…  
— Shhh… Laisse-toi aller Buck… 

Il gémit encore et Steve revint prendre d'assaut son cou et ses épaules, les noyant de baisers quand il ne prenait pas le temps d'y laisser un suçon. Ils ne seraient plus visibles dans quelques heures bien sûr mais peu importait : Bucky les porterait avec fierté le temps qu'ils dureraient. Mais en attendant, il se tordait et se cambrait dans les bras de Steve, de son Stevie, qui n'en finissait pas de le torturer avec ses caresses douces et attentives, ses baisers affamés mais pleins de tendresse et de douceur. Alors quand il sentit les lèvres douces s'approcher des cicatrices sur son torse et son épaule, il s'accrocha de son bras droit à ses épaules, puis quand il leur réserva le même traitement qu'ailleurs, mais avec plus de douceur et d'attention encore, il ne put retenir un cri.  
De plaisir ? De douleur ? De libération ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que jamais personne ne l'avait touché ainsi, pas avec autant de révérence, pas depuis qu'il avait ce corps là. Bien sûr, n'avoir que quelques amants de passage et jamais dans une chambre avait été une excellente solution pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il était. Mais c'était un risque qu'il n'était pas prêt à prendre. Trop de risques d'être reconnu et il n'était pas certain de bien gérer les possible réactions.  
Mais avec Steve…  
Il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit de se cacher. Parce que c'était Steve, avec cette réserve de patience et de compassion pour lui qui semblait inépuisable. Et puis il n'y avait même pas pensé sur le moment, mais maintenant… Maintenant il mesurait aux premières loges à quel point Steve tenait à lui et… 

— S'il te plait Buck. Laisse-toi aller… 

Ces quelques mots entre-coupés de baisers doux sur ses cicatrices, à la limite de sa prothèse, suffirent à le faire basculer. Il prit son plaisir et souilla la main de Steve qui les caressait toujours, et ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à ses épaules de ses deux mains. Il sentit qu'il serrait sans doute un peu trop la gauche mais l'afflux d'informations dans son cerveau ne lui permettait pas une aussi bonne maîtrise que d'habitude.  
Quand il retomba enfin sans force sur le matelas, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il se sentit aussitôt calé la tête contre l'épaule de Steve, cajolé au creux de ses bras comme s'ils avaient inversé les rôles et que c'était lui qui avait la stature d'une brindille énervée et qui avait besoin d'être protégée. La notion aurait pu le faire rire mais… Il se laissa aller dans cette étreinte reposante et pleine de douceur et se laissa cajoler, pour une fois.  
Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et vint voler un baiser à Steve dès qu'il le put.

— Toujours eu les doigts très agiles, grommela-t-il, repus et très content. 

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Bucky ne se souvienne : ses traits se firent plus sombres et il effleura l'épaule droite de Steve où il apercevait déjà la trace jaunâtre de ses doigts mécanique.

— Je suis désolé je–  
— Non Buck. Au mieux dans une heure ou deux il n'y aura plus rien. Au pire ça prendra un peu plus de temps mais demain matin il n'y paraîtra plus et nous le savons tous les deux.  
— Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois te blesser pour autant.  
— Tu… Tu ne m'as pas…vraiment… 

Bucky le dévisagea, attentif à la moindre nuance. Pourquoi avait-il le regard fuyant comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air mal à l'aise ? Ne disait-il cela que pour être aimable alors qu'il l'avait blessé bien plus qu'il ne le pensait ? Il ne lui avait tout de même pas démis l'épaule n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi rougissait-il comme…  
Oh.

— Steve.  
— Hmm hmm ?  
— Ne me dis pas que tu as aimé… ?

Le ton supplémentaire de rouge qui colora les joues de son pauvre Stevie fut une réponse assez éloquente pour le laisser sans voix. Ça alors… Son Steven qui aurait donc un côté canaille qu'il gardait bien caché sous son costume de gendre idéal ? Eh bien eh bien… c'était une soirée de découvertes…  
Il tendit le cou pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

— Je m'en souviendrai à l'occasion, lui ronronna-t-il dans l'oreille, très content du petit hoquet de surprise qu'il récolta en retour. 

Mais pour le moment, il y avait mieux à faire.  
Sans se soucier un instant de l'état collant de leur bas-ventre, il profita de leur installation, Steve allongé sur le côté, son bras sous sa tête, pour libérer sa main droite coincée entre eux et saisir le membre de Steve. Il profita des résultats de son plaisir pour lui offrir une caresse d'autant plus plaisante. Steve n'eut plus le temps de se préoccuper d'autre chose que de cette main sur lui qui s'amusait à le déconcentrer.  
Bucky fut très heureux de le sentir donner du bassin contre lui, et de le voir ainsi, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle court les joues rougies du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. A partir de cette nuit, il ne voulait plus que le voir avec cet air bienheureux et un peu brumeux sur le visage. C'était la seule expression acceptable pour lui, en dehors des véritables sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses amis proches.  
Il se délectait déjà de la vision de Steve prenant une fois de plus son plaisir entre ses bras que celui-ci retrouva assez de raison pour repousser sa main. Il allait s'inquiéter de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais Steve vint poser son front contre son épaule pour murmurer du bout des lèvres. 

— Pas… pas comme ça…  
— Comment alors ? 

Ils articulaient à peine et seule leur ouïe surdéveloppée leur permettait de se comprendre. Mais à l'évidence, ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple à demander pour Steve puisqu'il parlait aussi bas comme s'il avait peur de… de quoi ? De sa réaction ? Qu'il refuse ? 

— Dis-moi. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas Stevie ?  
— N'importe quoi… ?  
— N'importe quoi.  
— Prendsmois'ilteplait.

Il y eu un instant de flottement.  
Il resta figé dans les bras de son amant, pendant que Steve enfonçait un peu plus son museau dans son cou. De là où il était, il sentait la rougeur sur ses joues comme un afflux de chaleur supplémentaire. A moins que ça ne soit qu'un tour de son imagination fertile ? Parce que s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et comme il connaissait son Stevie… Il devait tout à fait jouer les champs de coquelicots à présent.  
Il déglutit avec peine, la gorge soudain sèche comme un désert. Non que la demande ne le choque ou le dérange, bien au contraire, mais il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Mais comme souvent, son Stevie venait de le prendre à contre-pied et il n'aurait été qu'un fieffé menteur s'il avait nié adorer ça…  
D'un geste vif il inversa leur posture pour se trouver une nouvelle fois entre les cuisses de Steve, ses coudes encadrant son visage. Il lui épargna plus de gêne en allant aussitôt poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son anatomie était tout à fait positive quant à la suite du programme suggéré et le lui faisait savoir de façon incontestable pendant qu'il l'embrassait comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.  
Steve avait toujours les joues cuisantes mais il répondait avec enthousiasme et à la façon dont il s'agrippait à sa taille et son biceps, à la façon dont il ondulait des hanches contre lui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était très satisfait de ces dispositions. Au moins pour le moment. Bucky comptait bien s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas mal compris sa demande mais pour le moment… Pour le moment, les résultats de leurs précédentes caresses faisaient un lubrifiant parfait qui rendait encore plus plaisant le glissement de leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, et avant longtemps, les deux supers soldats avaient de nouveau le souffle court.  
Les mots moitié mâchés de Steve couraient toujours dans sa tête mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de lui, de sa peau, de sa chaleur, et Steve ne semblait pas plus décider à le laisser filer rien qu'un demi centimètre plus loin, à présent qu'il en était revenu à lui grignoter le cou, il était d'autant plus compliqué pour lui de se concentrer et de poursuivre dans la direction qui lui avait été demandée. Et s'il avait eu toutes ses capacités à pleine disponibilité, il aurait perçu la manœuvre pour ce qu'elle était. Mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait que s'abandonner aux sensations délicieuses qui le secouaient.  
Il ne garda l'appui que sur son bras gauche pendant qu'il glissait sa main droite sous la cuisse de Steve pour la remonter sur sa hanche. Aussitôt Steve laissa filer un cri et bascula son bassin pendant qu'il cambrait le dos quand il appuya un peu plus ses propres mouvements de bassin. 

— C'est ce que tu veux Stevie ? demanda-t-il alors dans un souffle, vraiment ce que tu– tu veux ?  
— Oui… oui s'il te plait… s'il te plait… 

Ces quelques mots suffirent à mettre le feu au sang du Winter Soldier qui reprit la bouche de son amant dans un baiser presque brutal mais dont Steve ne sembla pas se plaindre un seul instant, bien au contraire. Pendant qu'il répondait avec autant de fougue qu'il en témoignait, Steve tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et il comprit le message. Sans jamais briser leur baiser malgré tout, ce qui rendait la chose un rien acrobatique mais qu'importe, les deux hommes parvinrent à bouger juste ce qui était nécessaire pour ouvrir le tiroir et y trouver ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin dans les minutes à venir. Il lui fallut malgré tout un moment de plus pour parvenir à se détacher de Steve et ouvrir le bouchon.  
Il ne perdit pas de temps et fit couler un peu de gel froid sur ses doigts et glissa sa main entre eux. Aussitôt Steve écarta un peu plus les cuisses, les joues cuisantes mais les yeux brillants. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état mais il ferait tout pour l'y revoir très vite, comme un peu plus tôt quand il avait eu cet air brumeux et un peu ailleurs. Il aimait de plus en plus les expressions et les soupirs qu'il parvenait à faire naître sur son Stevie et il voulait en faire naître bien d'autres encore…  
Alors quand il glissa une première phalange en lui il se força à ne pas cligner des yeux pour ne pas manquer une seule seconde des expressions qui se peignaient sur ces traits qu'il connaissait si bien. Parce que lui savait où et quoi regarder pour retrouver Steve, son Stevie, son petit blond énervé, qui pesait à peine plus que cinquante kilos tout mouillé, et qui s'embringuait toujours dans des combats qui le dépassaient. Mais il n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde…  
Il continua ainsi, le souffle toujours plus court, à lui voler quelques baisers sauvages pendant qu'il faisait son possible pour que la suite lui soit la plus confortable qui soit. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que du plaisir pour son Stevie cette nuit, comme tout le temps d'ailleurs il ne voulait que ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, toujours ! Mais jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas envisagé qu'il pouvait être le meilleur pour lui et finalement…  
Finalement, à le sentir se tordre ainsi contre lui, à l'entendre gémir et réclamer, à le voir s'abandonner toujours plus entre ses bras, il en venait à réviser son jugement : peut-être que ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour un super soldat, c'était un autre super soldat ? Peut-être que le mieux pour Steve Rogers avait toujours été Bucky Barnes ?  
Il retrouva à tâtons la petite bouteille et, pendant que Steve gémissait toujours et reprenait un peu de souffle, il en refit couler sur ses doigts avant de s'octroyer quelques caresses pour l'étaler sur lui. Malgré ses précautions, le gel était froid et il frissonna un peu. Il avait beau être le soldat de l'hiver, il n'en aimait pas le froid pour autant… Et encore moins sur certaines parties sensibles de son anatomie !  
Il reprit sa place entre les cuisses de Steve mais avant de faire quoique ce soit, il posa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tendre, comme un appel à sortir de sa torpeur de sensations et de plaisir. Quand il y mit fin, avec une douceur infinie, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Steve répondait à la question qu'il n'avait pas posée. 

— Oui… oui s'il te plait… 

Bucky n'eut pas besoin de plus.  
Toujours appuyé sur son avant-bras gauche, il se guida de la main droite et toujours avec cette délicatesse dont il avait fait preuve jusque-là, il prit tout son temps pour faire de Steve son Stevie, à lui seul.  
Il tremblait de se retenir de le posséder à grands coups de reins mais il n'était même pas certain que son blondinet se soit un jour prêté à l'exercice et à cette pensée, il se fit d'autant plus précautionneux et prévenant. Il était hors de question d'être la cause d'une mauvaise première expérience, ou simplement de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne voulait que ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son Stevie et il allait s'employer à le lui donner. Et si cette fois devait être la seule, si jamais Steve devait le remercier le lendemain matin avant de lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un petit égarement d'un soir, il comptait bien lui aussi en profiter et faire durer le plaisir…  
Après ce qui lui sembla d'interminables minutes, il fut tout à fait en lui, enfin, et ce fut Steve qui vint à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser et par la même, étouffer un gémissement plaintif, presque pitoyable. 

— S'il te plait Buck… S'il te plait, finit-il par réclamer.

Il avait le souffle court et les yeux un peu vitreux pendant que Bucky sentait de la sueur rouler sur sa tempe. Et dire qu'ils avaient du mal à transpirer une goutte ou perdre leur souffle quand ils faisaient un footing et maintenant…  
Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce constat un peu idiot dans la circonstance et choisit de se mettre en mouvement, puisque c'est ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Avec lenteur d'abord, avec des gestes toujours plus appliqués. Il bougeait à peine en vérité, ondulant des hanches entre les cuisses musculeuses qui se serraient contre lui pendant que Steve essayait d'accentuer les choses en bougeant de son côté. Il était si chaud et si serré autour de lui qu'il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas se ridiculiser comme un gamin de seize ans qui passe à l'acte pour la première fois…  
Peu à peu, ses mouvements se firent plus francs, plus amples, et bientôt, il entamait de longs va et vient, possédant son amant avec tendresse et un rien de paresse, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde devant eux, comme si cette nuit ne devait jamais finir.  
En même temps, il déposait une pluie de baiser sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, et la moindre parcelle de peau toute chaude et toute douce qu'il pouvait atteindre, bien décidé à ne pas les priver du moindre petit plaisir, quel qu'il soit.  
C'était si bon de prendre son temps pour une fois, si bon de profiter un peu et de goûter à la frustration de ne pas se donner ce qu'ils brûlaient d'avoir l'un et l'autre ! Ça le changeait de ces quelques rencontres furtives dans des coins sombres qu'il s'était autorisé jusque-là. Et puis… C'était Steve. A lui maintenant. Rien qu'à lui. Parce qu'il n'était plus possible de se cacher la véritable nature de ce qu'il voulait à Steven Grant Rogers à présent… Peut-être qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi, peut-être pas, sa mémoire n'était pas très précise sur le sujet, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était ici et maintenant et tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voudrait plus de personne d'autre et ne supporterait sans doute pas de le voir au bras de quelqu'un – ou quelqu'une – d'autre. 

— Buck… Reviens avec moi…

Il donna un coup de hanche un peu plus vif que les précédents en se sortant de ses pensées, faisant crier Steve et le tordre dans ses bras par la même occasion. Il sentit aussi ses mains agripper plus fort ses hanches et il ne chercha pas plus loin : il réitéra son geste aussitôt, et quand il eut les mêmes effets, il n'hésita plus un seul instant.  
Il donna des reins de plus en plus fort, encouragé par les cris de son amant qui lui réclamait toujours plus, plus fort, plus vite, qui se raccrochait toujours plus à lui et l'encourageait à le posséder avec la dernière énergie. Il ne put que s'exécuter, incapable de résister à une telle invite.  
Quand il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Steve et il dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas le mordre comme un sauvage, au sang, pour le marquer un peu plus et à la place, donna de longs coups de langues sur la colonne de chair. Si sa façon de pencher la tête devait être un indice, la chose ne le laissait pas indifférent, bien au contraire…  
Pris dans le plaisir, il glissa une main sur une de ces cuisses qui serrait toujours plus son bassin et la souleva sur sa hanche, pour se donner un meilleur accès et la récompense fut immédiate : les cris et les suppliques de Steve se firent plus pressants, moins intelligibles aussi, une litanie de "Bucky", de "s'il te plait", de "encore" et de quelques "pitié".  
Très satisfait, l'ex poing d'Hydra se fit un plaisir de s'exécuter et de faire son possible pour satisfaire les demandes de Steve, aussi incohérente soient-elles. Mais quand il récolta plus de cris, plus de hoquets de plaisir et de frissons de la part de son amant, il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il laissa alors libre cours à ses propres désirs et se mit à le posséder avec plus de force et de fougue, et se laissa aller au point de laisser une jolie trace de dents à la jointure de son épaule et de son cou.  
Steve poussa alors un dernier cri et se figea entre ses bras, il le sentit s'accrocher encore plus fort à ses épaules et sut qu'il était arrivé à son but quand il sentit les muscles de Steve se resserrer brusquement autour de lui. Entre la douleur de la morsure et la friction de leurs deux ventres contre son sexe, Steve avait pris son plaisir de la plus délicieuse des façons et pendant qu'il se libérait et qu'il était secoué par des soubresaut nerveux, Bucky continuait de le posséder, avec un peu plus de douceur mais toujours à un rythme soutenu. Il se mordit la lèvre mais bientôt redonna de la force à ses gestes, incapable de se renier plus longtemps, de se retenir de prendre ce qu'il fallait pour basculer à son tour. Il se libéra lui aussi, marquant son Steve de la plus intime façon avant de retomber dans ses bras, le souffle court.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, les membres emmêlés, affalé dans le grand lit à reprendre leur souffle pendant de longue minute où aucun n'eut la présence d'esprit de bouger. Mais c'était l'avantage entre eux : ils pouvaient largement supporter la masse de l'autre sans en concevoir la moindre gêne, à l'inverse de n'importe quel individu standard.  
Quand Bucky se sentit assez vaillant pour se redresser, au moins en prenant appui sur ses coudes, il sentit de longues caresses dans son dos et des baisers sur sa joue et sa tempe et toute envie de bouger le déserta aussitôt.

— Hmmm… pas bouger si tu continues… 

Il avait plus grommelé qu'autre chose et à la façon dont le torse sous le sien bougea, il en déduit que Steve venait de glousser. De glousser ! Qu'avait-il dit de drôle au juste ? 

— Eh bien reste là si tu ne veux pas bouger.

Le sourire et la satisfaction étaient perceptible dans sa voix et piquèrent sa curiosité. Il fit juste l'effort nécessaire pour relever la tête et n'eut pas le temps de s'agacer de ses cheveux longs qui lui gênaient la vue que Steve se chargeait de glisser les mèches rebelles derrières ses oreilles. 

— Hey.  
— Hey.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes en silence, avant que Bucky ne se lance, incertain. 

— Tu… tout va bien ? 

Un hochement de tête enthousiaste même si un peu timide lui répondit. Il sentit un peu de tension quitter ses épaules. Bon. Ça ne réglait pas tout mais c'était déjà une bonne chose. 

— Je… Il faudrait peut-être aller…

Bucky suivit son regard et comprit aussitôt. A regret et à grand renfort de soupirs dépités, juste pour bien marquer sa non-envie de bouger de sa place au chaud, il entreprit de se désincarcérer des bras de Steve, et pas seulement de ses bras à vrai dire, avant de gagner le bord du lit pour se mettre debout. Il tendit la main vers Steve qui la prit aussitôt et à peine fut il debout qu'il l'enlaçait à nouveau pour un baiser tendre mais aussi un peu incertain.  
Bucky en fut à la fois soulagé et triste : soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser, et triste de sentir son Steve aussi perdu. Un peu contradictoire mais il n'était plus à une bizarrerie près n'est-ce pas ?  
Il glissa donc un bras à sa taille et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et la grande douche de plein pied qui s'y trouvait. Ils s'y glissèrent tous les deux et Bucky prit sur lui de s'occuper de Steve, mais d'une toute autre façon. Il le savonna de ses paumes à gestes doux et attentifs, fit la même chose sur lui-même mais avec un peu plus d'énergie et quand ils furent propres et secs, ils regagnèrent la chambre et le grand lit. Par chance, ils étaient restés sur la literie pour faire les idiots et s'évitait d'avoir à changer les draps pour dormir au sec.  
A peine furent-ils glissés sous les draps que Bucky se retrouva les bras pleins d'un Steve plus câlin qu'un chaton. Non que la chose le dérange, au contraire mais il crut sentir une forme de désespoir dans la façon dont il s'accrochait à lui, comme s'il risquait de disparaître ou de partir pendant son sommeil. Cette idée lui donna un frisson et il resserra sa propre étreinte sur Steve avant de l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne (puisque ses lèvres étaient inaccessibles sans beaucoup de contorsions). 

— Dors, bébé, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. Je ne bouge pas de là.  
— Tu promets ?  
— Je promets.

Il ne sembla pas en falloir plus à Steve, au moins pas pour le moment : avant longtemps, sa respiration se faisait plus profonde et régulière, et Bucky put se détendre à son tour.  
Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Steve le serrait toujours, comme s'il risquait de ne plus être là plus tard, de profiter de son sommeil pour partir. Il eut un petit sourire dans l'obscurité de la chambre : ils étaient si bien emmêlés de toute façon que même s'il avait voulu partir sans le réveiller il n'aurait sans doute pas pu, tout Winter Soldier qu'il soit !  
Mais ce petit détail finit de le convaincre de la marche à suivre pour le lendemain matin. Ça ne serait sans doute pas simple et il leur faudrait du temps pour s'adapter mais ce n'était pas gênant. Ils feraient ce qu'il faudrait, ils avanceraient, pas à pas, mais si Steve craignait de le perdre alors il avait ses réponses. Au moins une partie en tout cas. Mais il verrait tout cela au petit déjeuner.  
Satisfait de ses bonnes résolutions, il remonta la couette sur eux, aucun d'eux n'aimait le froid, ni même la sensation de froid, comme par hasard, et il ne tarda pas à le suivre dans le sommeil.

~ / ~


	2. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pendant le tapoti de la première partie je me suis couillée toute seule (c'est là que j'ai su que le PWP c'était mort -_-) et je me suis dit que ça serait cool de savoir ce qui se passait de l'autre point de vue ^^

— Cap' ! Captain !   
— Cap' !   
— Par ici !  
— S'il vous plait !   
— Cap' ! 

Le pauvre Steve était cerné. Acculé même. Face à lui, une meute disparate : journalistes, groupies, paparazzis, chasseurs de célébrités en tout genre... Il y avait à boire et à manger dans ce troupeau qui l'emprisonnait et l'empêchait ainsi d'entrer dans le grand hôtel où avait lieu la réception select et caritative du soir.   
Et comme toujours dans ses cas-là, il aurait tout vendu – père, mère, Bucky et bouclier – pour être n'importe où ailleurs que "là". Il n'était pas tout à fait allergique aux œuvres caritatives : aller rendre visite aux vétérans dans les associations ou bien aux enfants dans les hôpitaux, ça, ça allait. Avec les premiers, ils avaient une connaissance commune, des références qui permettaient de se trouver un début de conversation pour mieux en dévier ensuite. Fréquenter Sam l'avait aussi aidé à savoir comment parler à ces gens qui avaient connu le front, la violence et la mort, comment les encourager à aller vers autre chose, à leur demander ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur "après", sans pour autant se montrer irrespectueux envers "l'avant".   
Avec les seconds c'était encore plus simple : vous leur fournissiez un héros vu à la télévision et qui en connaissait d'autre. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il fallait pour les voir afficher de larges sourires heureux et fiers. Et comme Steve ne venait jamais les mains vides, c'était un peu comme si Noël s'était avancé sur le calendrier. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire plus pour ces gamins mais il se consolait en se disant que les recherches militaires faites sur le super-sérum – il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que l'armée ne tentait pas encore et toujours de le reproduire – finiraient peut-être par déboucher sur des applications civiles, comme ça avait été le cas tant de fois par le passé. Et puis au moins, en venant leur rendre visite dans son uniforme avec son bouclier, en posant pour des photos avec eux, il leur faisait oublier pendant le temps d'un après-midi leur maladie et leur souffrance. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça.  
Alors que là…   
Il fallait affronter les journalistes qui posaient toujours des questions avec tellement de sens tricoté les uns dans les autres qu'un simple "oui" ou "non" prenaient des proportions épiques, peu importe le contexte ! Et encore : c'était dans le cas des questions qui permettaient ce genre de réponses. La grande majorité étaient des questions ouvertes, et donc avec encore plus de pièges tendus entre chaque mot. Après ses premières catastrophes publiques alors qu'il n'avait fait que répondre à de bêtes questions, il avait été décidé de façon unanime que Steve ne se rendrait plus aux conférences de presse. Il avait été le premier à proposer cette solution et le service relations publiques des Avengers tout entier avait été avec lui pour soutenir cette motion. Pepper avait dû reconnaître que c'était la solution la plus sage, et pour tout le monde. Et elle avait géré les désastres de Tony avant les siens ! C'était dire à quel point il en était rendu…  
Ensuite il y avait les fans. Comment pouvait-on être fan de quelqu'un comme lui ? La chose lui échappait tout à fait. Il se contentait de faire son devoir de soldat en combattant toutes sortes de menaces : aspirant dictateur, aliens moches, aliens visqueux… Rien de plus que ce que faisaient tous les autres soldats. Il s'occupait juste de menaces un peu plus résistantes que des terroristes au milieu du désert. Mais ce n'était en rien plus noble ou plus important. En tout cas pas de son point de vue. Mais puisque le sérum avait fait de lui un super soldat, il était juste affecté à un autre front, où un soldat non-génétiquement modifié (ou sans armure de combat ultra sophistiquée) n'aurait pas eu la moindre chance. Mais les faits étaient là : il avait des fans. Des hordes, même. En majorité féminines, elles étaient toujours là, plus ou moins nombreuses, dès que sa présence était confirmée quelque part. Elles ne réclamaient pas grand-chose : juste une photo avec lui, et peut-être une signature.   
Quand il avait de la chance.  
Depuis que certaines avaient profité de sa proximité à l'occasion d'une de ces photos pour l'embrasser, ou essayer au moins, et poster les photos résultantes partout sur Internet, il y réfléchissait à deux fois avant de se prêter aux jeux des photos. C'est d'ailleurs à la suite de l'un de ces incidents qu'il avait appris que chercher son nom sur les réseaux, sociaux ou pas, n'était pas du tout une idée pertinente. Entre les sites répertoriant des photos de lui prises un peu partout à la dérobée quand il faisait son footing ou du shopping (dérangeant mais pourquoi pas), aux photo-montages de sa tête sur des corps d'hommes de torse-nu à totalement dénudé, et de face en plus (plait-il ??), à ces histoires terriblement descriptives et crues qui contaient ses supposées aventures avec Tony, Natasha, ou bien Thor ou Bucky…   
Non, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée que de chercher son nom… Et s'il avait lu quelques histoires où Bucky et lui étaient les personnages centraux quand il se sentait un peu seul dans son grand lit eh bien… personne n'était là pour le savoir.   
Il fut ramené à la brusque réalité du moment quand un objectif lui fut presque braqué dans une narine. Il recula d'un geste brusque et se rendit compte, à son grand désarroi, qu'il se trouvait encore cerné, acculé par cette masse grouillante qui lui ciraient questions et apostrophes à la figure. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et crut pendant un instant qu'il allait faire une crise d'asthme comme il en avait tant fait par le passé. Et comme à chaque fois, au lieu de tenter de retrouver son calme, d'inspirer largement parce que non, il n'avait plus d'asthme, la seule pensée qui le traversait, la seule sur laquelle il parvenait à se concentrer, était une question : pourquoi Bucky me laisse-t-il seul ?  
Il comprenait les raisons de son meilleur ami, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, un peu. Il se sentait toujours abandonné comme un enfant laissé à lui-même dans ces situations. Et il était si sûr que Bucky aurait su charmer tout le monde d'un sourire et d'un mot, le débarrasser de toute cette horde qui semblait le poursuivre comme une meute court après le gibier…  
Mais Bucky n'était pas là. Depuis son retour, Buck' restait dans l'ombre et ne laissait jamais traîner le bout d'une mèche brune devant les caméras et autres appareils photo. Il en était de même en opération d'ailleurs : Bucky était plus transparent qu'une fenêtre ouverte et même le plus assidu des paparazzis ou le plus téméraire des reporters n'était pour le moment parvenu à fixer rien que sa silhouette sur papier glacé. Une véritable performance que même Natasha ne parvenait pas à reproduire, à son plus grand regret…  
Alors qu'il allait doucement mais sûrement le céder à la panique, un bras se posa soudain sur ses épaules et la voix de Tony résonna dans son oreille droite, lui donnant une ligne directrice, un guide, pour se sortir de ce brouillard collant dans lequel il s'était laissé glisser peu à peu à mesure que ses idées tournaient en rond. 

— Bonsoir ! Bonsoir à tous, merci ! Bonsoir !

Pendant qu'il saluait la foule, il manœuvrait avec un naturel insolent sa grande carcasse vers la porte d'entrée du hall de l'hôtel où avait lieu la réception du soir. Natasha, Clint, Thor, et Bruce les y attendait déjà, bien entendu. Il faudrait qu'il parvienne un jour à se sortir tout seul de ces situations, ou au moins à les éviter. Mais à chaque fois il se laissait submerger par la foule, se laissait acculer par des civils, justement parce qu'il n'était que ça, des civils. Pas une menace, pas un danger… Alors comment leur dire non, les repousser ?   
A peine avaient-ils passé la porte que Tony le lâchait à sa droite, pendant que Natasha glissait son bras sous le sien à sa gauche et tout le monde se mit en route vers les ascenseurs.

— Tout ira bien Steve, rassura la rouquine en lui tapotant l'avant-bras d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant et apaisant. 

Il prit une longue inspiration qu'il relâcha en comptant jusqu'à dix, et se sentit mieux. Un peu.  
Il ne savait pas si tout irait bien mais au moins il n'y avait plus de foule à affronter. Oh bien sûr, il y en avait une autre qui les attendait quelques étages plus haut mais elle serait un peu plus civilisée normalement. Si elle n'avait pas trop abusé du champagne, bien entendu…  
Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui devait les mener au salon de réception, et Steve fit son possible pour se détendre. Il prenait de longues inspirations qu'il relâchait en comptant chaque fois un peu plus. C'était une technique que lui avait appris Bruce, un soir, quand ils s'étaient croisés dans les parties communes de la tour, au début qu'ils avaient emménagé.  
Steve avait cru sortir de sa peau tant il était stressé et Bruce, qui était là à lire un livre, avait naturellement pris sur lui de lui apprendre quelques techniques respiratoires. En moins de quinze minutes, Steve dormait comme un bébé sur le grand canapé, et il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin recouvert d'un plaid. Il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir un peu mais ce n'était pas encore optimal. Il se sentait toujours un peu oppressé, la poitrine comme enserrée dans un étau. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses vêtements : son costume avait été taillé sur mesure, à l'insistance de Tony, qui avait décrété que les Avengers ne pouvaient pas se balader habillés comme des épouvantails. Même Thor n'avait pas eu le choix ! Mais il s'était prêté à l'exercice de la prise de mesures et des essayages avec beaucoup de décontraction. Un peu comme s'il s'agissait là d'une coutume locale à laquelle il se prêtait autant pour ne froisser personne que par curiosité touristique.  
Une fois à l'étage, ils furent accueillis par des serveurs qui leur proposèrent un rafraîchissement. Steve prit un verre de jus d'orange et laissa les autres s'égailler comme une volée de moineaux. C'était l'avantage de ce genre d'événement : un salon cossu, et de la compagnie triée sur le volet. Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir comme une sorte d'animal curieux exhibé pour le plaisir des plus riches. Ce qu'ils étaient, un peu. Les personnes présentes ce soir avaient eu les moyens de se payer une entrée à cette petite réception juste pour le plaisir de rencontrer les Avengers. Certes, cet argent serait entre de bonnes mains, utilisé par la Fondation Stark, avec Pepper à sa tête, pour faire de bonnes choses. Mais Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule à l'estomac d'être là, en costume de pingouin comme un imbécile. C'était presque comme refaire la tournée du pays pour vendre des obligations ! Avec juste un peu moins de spectacle…  
Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, il ne tarda pas à se retrouver seul dans un coin, son verre à la main, à regretter de ne pas pouvoir quitter ce grand corps encombrant et trop visible comme il quitterait son costume, un peu plus tard. Et faute de savoir, comme les autres, être le centre de l'attention et savoir quoi en faire, il observait les gens présents. Tout le monde avait une coupe de champagne à la main comme s'il s'agissait de simples verres d'eau du robinet. C'était une autre chose de fascinante : à son époque le champagne coûtait une fortune. A présent, tout le monde ou presque pouvait s'en offrir, et Tony le premier était prompt à déboucher une bouteille sous des prétextes plus ou moins valables. Il avait goûté, avait trouvé ça très bon, mais n'en buvait jamais. Pas en public en tout cas.   
Il ne ressentait pas les effets de l'alcool. Si ce petit effet secondaire pouvait être embêtant parfois, comme quand votre meilleur ami tombait dans une falaise du haut d'un train parce que vous n'aviez pas été fichu de le rattraper à temps, il était pratique la plupart du temps.  
Parce qu'il pouvait ingérer des litres et des litres de vin et de champagne sans avoir plus d'effet qu'un besoin pressant de vider sa vessie. Hélas…  
La seule fois où il s'était laissé aller à goûter des vins et accompagner le repas avec, un petit malin dans la salle avait compté les verres. Dès le lendemain partout dans les journaux (ou plutôt les torchons, comme les avaient qualifiés Tony, mais dans des termes moins polis), le décompte précis de ce qu'il avait bu s'étalait, et tout un pan de la sphère politique s'était précipité pour critiquer vertement l'attitude de celui qui devait être "un exemple pour toute la nation mais qui préférait se fourvoyer avec des personnages douteux comme Tony Stark".   
Il avait été partagé entre la colère de voir de telles manœuvres et de tels propos sur l'un de ses amis, et mortifié de passer pour un alcoolique en puissance. Les autres avaient tout fait pour le rassurer bien sûr mais il n'avait jamais pu passer outre cet incident. A présent, il ne buvait plus en public et se contentait de jus de fruit quelconque. C'était plus simple.  
Il eut un petit soupir en voyant un plateau plein de coupes pleines passer et avala son verre de jus d'une traite avant d'en reprendre un autre. Au moins c'était du vrai jus d'oranges pressées et pas ces trucs en carton qui avaient un drôle de goût. Natasha n'avait eu de cesse de le taquiner sur son palais délicat mais elle ne pensait pas à mal et il le savait. Elle essayait juste de l'intégrer un peu plus dans leur époque et il l'en remerciait. Mais certaines choses étaient destinées à ne pas changer…  
Il jeta un regard alentour.   
Comme prévu, il trouva Tony au milieu d'une foule de jeunes femmes qui battaient des cils sous son nez. En bon showman, il assurait le spectacle attendu de lui, mais l'œil attentif aurait repéré qu'il gardait toujours une distance avec elles, qu'il n'en effleurait jamais une seule, et qu'il n'avait jamais un geste ou un mot qui aurait pu être équivoque. Aucune d'elles, aussi jolie et charmante soit-elle, ne pouvait rivaliser avec Pepper. Et Steve savait que la rouquine avait toute confiance en Tony pour ne pas aller voir ailleurs et c'était peut-être cette confiance absolue qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre qu'il admirait le plus, dans ce couple atypique.  
Natasha elle aussi était cernée, mais pas en danger. Au contraire : c'était tous ces types qui pensaient faire les malins qui avaient à craindre dans la situation présente. Bien sûr ils n'avaient tout de même pas l'imprudence de penser qu'ils pourraient avoir le dessus sur elle, mais leur façon de papillonner autour d'elle était tout de même risible. Elle vivait sous le même toit qu'un dieu, deux génies dont un était millionnaire – ou milliardaire, il n'était pas très sûr –, deux super soldats, et un des meilleurs snipers du monde. En matière de références, ils n'avaient pas choisi la voie la plus simple.  
Il eut un petit sourire en apercevant Clint un peu plus loin, au milieu d'un petite troupes de gens hilares : si jamais Bucky apprenait qu'il n'avait pas désigné l'archer comme le second meilleur sniper au monde, il risquait des représailles c'était une certitude. Mais puisque Bucky n'était pas là pour le savoir… Il combattit de son mieux la vague de peine et de nostalgie qui lui tordit le cœur un instant à la pensée de son meilleur ami, absent comme toujours de la lumière des projecteurs. Il comprenait son besoin de secret et de discrétion mais… Il se sentait si seul parfois.   
Surtout en voyant que même Bruce, d'ordinaire si timide et réservé, parvenait à lier conversation. Certes avec un petit groupe beaucoup plus restreint mais il y parvenait quand même, pendant que Thor régalait dames et messieurs avec ses récits de leurs aventures communes ou bien de combats épiques menés avec ses amis d'Asgard.   
Steve lui, restait seul dans son coin. Il aurait voulu aller vers les gens, être capable de faire comme s'il passait un bon moment… mais que dire ? Que raconter ? Il avait passé la major partie du siècle dernier dans la glace et tout le monde semblait toujours tant attendre de lui. Il avait à peine eu le temps de s'acclimater à cette époque nouvelle, à comprendre ses fonctionnements et ses usages. Il avait toujours cette impression dérangeante de ne pas être à sa place, de prendre trop de place aussi. C'était facile quand il s'agissait de charger des tanks ou des vaisseaux aliens mais que faire quand vous deviez siroter de l'alcool hors de prix et dire des choses intelligentes ? Non qu'il ne se trouve stupide. Mais il savait que ses visions politiques feraient déplacées. Très déplacées. Surtout pour une figure comme lui qui était censée représenter l'Amérique avec un grand A. Et on lui demandait toujours son avis sur telle ou telle mesure en discussion, ou bien tel décret qui venait d'être approuvé. Et s'il essayait de mentir, c'était encore pire : il finissait par être percé à jour et… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser. 

— Bonsoir Capitaine Rogers.

Il manqua sortir de sa peau quand le couple organisateur de cette petite réception vint l'aborder pour le saluer. Il était si bien plongé dans ses idées sombres qu'il ne les avait même pas vu venir. Une honte pour un super soldat. Pour un apprenti espion. Pour un type qui luttait contre des savants-fous, des aliens et toutes sortes d'individus plus ou moins recommandables au quotidien, ou presque.  
Il fit son possible pour ne pas trop s'empourprer et offrit un petit sourire à leurs hôtes. 

— La soirée se passe bien ? demanda madame avec douceur.   
— Ou– oui, très bien, menti aussitôt Steve, par simple réflexe.  
— Vous avez décidé d'être raisonnable ? taquina ensuite monsieur, en voyant son verre.   
— Oh je… l'alcool ne me fait plus rien. Effet secondaire. Alors… 

Il eut un petit geste d'épaule. Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir eu cette conversation un millier de fois, comme s'il était coincé dans une sorte de boucle temporelle où il récitait toujours le même dialogue mais où ses interlocuteurs changeaient de tête à chaque fois. Au début, il avait cru à une simple impression de déjà vu, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait. Puis il avait compris. Il avait tenté de changer le cours des choses, de s'intéresser, d'avoir des sujets de conversations différents. Et puis il avait fini par se résigner. Personne ne voulait entendre autre chose de sa part que des platitudes sans intérêts, personne ne voulait savoir, écouter.   
Il répondait sans y penser aux quelques banalités que le couple propret, de ces gens aussi discrets qu'ils étaient riches, lui offrait en guise de conversation. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il s'était mis à les suivre, juste par politesse, parce qu'ils lui demandaient des choses en même temps qu'ils reprenaient leur périple dans la salle, et qu'il leur répondait par simple réflexe. Ce n'est que lorsque la dame fit les présentations auprès d'un petit groupe qu'il réalisa qu'il était tombé dans le piège comme un débutant. Par chance, Natasha était occupée de son côté, et Bucky n'était pas là pour le voir non plus. Au moins il n'y aurait personne pour se payer sa tête en plus du reste.   
A peine les présentations étaient-elles faites – même s'il ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt – les conversation reprirent et il en était le centre. Il avait tout juste le temps de répondre à une question – qu'est-ce que cela faisait de risquer sa vie aussi souvent ? Et sa petite amie, elle en pensait quoi ? Parce qu'il devait bien avoir une petite amie n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Oh comme c'était dommage, un homme aussi charmant que lui – que six autres pleuvaient juste derrière.   
Et que pensait-il de ces contestataires qui voulaient limiter le port d'armes alors que c'était un droit fondamental inscrit dans la constitution ? Et puis toutes ces personnes à la moralité douteuses qui voulaient faciliter le droit à l'avortement, n'étaient-elles pas un danger pour la jeunesse ? D'ailleurs, le mariage ne devrait-il pas être limité à ce qu'indiquait la bible ? L'Amérique prenait un mauvais chemin n'est-ce pas ?   
Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et devait se mordre la langue pour ne pas créer un incident de relations publiques pour lequel Pepper ne le pardonnerait pas. De toute façon, il n'était pas certain que faire son coming-out dans ce genre de milieu serait une bonne chose. C'était le meilleur moyen que ses propos soient déformés, tordus et triturés pour finir par lui faire dire n'importe quoi. Et d'ailleurs, parlait-on aussi de coming-out quand on était attiré autant par les hommes que par les femmes ou bien y avait-il un mot spécifique ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne.   
En attendant, il se contentait de quelques petits signes de tête ici et là, et d'un sourire un peu crispé mais qui restait convaincant. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, c'était préférable pour tout le monde, mais comme personne n'avait l'air de s'en plaindre, et surtout de s'en apercevoir, pourquoi faire autrement ? Ce n'était pas comme si les opinions, les vues et les avis de Steven Grant Rogers avaient de l'importance. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait à exposer. Ou comme s'il en avait, tout simplement. Parce que Steven Grant Rogers n'était pas là ce soir. C'était Captain America, le seul, l'unique qui était là dans son uniforme, le seul autre qu'on lui autorisait à part celui bardé des couleurs avec son étoile en plein centre. Steven Grant Rogers sortirait de sa cachette plus tard ce soir, quand Captain America poserait son costume, comme un serpent mue et sort de sa peau. Quand il n'y aurait plus personne pour le voir, quand il serait seul dans cet appartement qu'il partageait avec Bucky, quand il était présent à la tour.   
Tout en gardant son faux sourire aux lèvres, Steve fit un effort et appliqua quelques exercices de respiration en se faisant aussi discret que possible. Il se força consciemment à détendre ses épaules, à relâcher la tension qui lui raidissait les muscles au point qu'ils commencent à être douloureux. Encore et toujours les bons conseils de Bruce qui devait se contrôler peu importe ce qu'on lui jetait à la figure, même si les gens avaient tendance à le laisser tranquille. Personne n'avait envie de faire face à un géant vert colérique n'est-ce pas ? Mais il y avait toujours le risque du type aviné ou un peu borné, parfois les deux en même temps, qui insistait pour lui chercher des noises. Tout le monde venait à la rescousse de Bruce dès que l'incident était détecté mais on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un loupé.   
Le petit groupe dut prendre son silence et ses sourires crispés pour de l'assentiment car la discussion, unilatérale, mais personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir ou s'en soucier, continuait bon train, chacun y allant de sa bonne idée ou de son opinion. Il avait l'impression d'être livré en pâture à des charognards qui se disputaient à présent les restes de sa dépouille pour faire le repas de l'année. Il savait que tout le monde ne voulait pas du bien à ses voisins mais ces gens avaient un discours qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre dans ce genre de milieu. Ou qu'il aurait dû attendre au contraire ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Sam ou à Natasha. Bien qu'ils soient l'un et l'autres aux antipodes, ils avaient une bonne vue de la société dans son ensemble. En tout cas, "Cap" leur avait été livré sur un plateau et ils se faisaient un plaisir de le décortiquer. Par chance, aucun media n'avait été invité. Juste un photographe, discret, qui prenait quelques clichés mais à la discrétion des invités et la petite troupe de marque. En souvenir de la soirée passée avec les plus grands héros de la Terre et en contrepartie de leurs généreuses donations.   
C'était la seule chose positive dans ce genre de mascarade ridicule : ils se déplaçaient mais comme il n'était pas question de faire perdre leur temps aux Avengers, il y avait toujours une petite contrepartie. Dans le cas présent, de très généreuses donations pour la fondation Stark qui se chargerait de les dépenser de la meilleure façon. Et puisque ces gens avaient assez d'argent pour le dépenser dans ce genre de choses eh bien, pourquoi s'en priver ? D'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux à en avoir les moyens et que Pepper filtrait les demandes qui leur parvenait avec soin. Ainsi, ils finançaient des hôpitaux, des reconstructions dans les quartiers ravagés – en partie c'était vrai – par leurs exploits, des bourses d'études pour des jeunes défavorisés, des programmes de soutien aux populations les plus fragiles, ou simplement à des associations de quartiers qui aidaient celles et ceux qui en avaient besoin.   
Steve s'était intéressé à l'utilisation de ces fonds, avec un peu de suspicion au départ. Mais quand il avait vu ce qu'ils devenaient, et à quel point Pepper était impliquée dans ce qu'elle faisait, il n'avait plus eu aucune inquiétude. Il s'était juste permis de suggérer quelques associations : un programme pour aider des femmes maltraitées par leur conjoint ou ex-conjoint à disparaître et s'offrir une nouvelle vie loin de leur bourreau, ou encore un refuge pour jeunes sans abris car chassés de chez eux par leurs parents à cause de leurs préférences sexuelles. Si Pepper avait été surprise par ses choix, elle n'en avait rien montré et encore moins commenté. Elle avait simplement pris note avant de le prévenir qu'il y aurait une enquête pour vérifier que la structure était fiable et pérenne, avant que ne soit délivré le moindre dollar.   
Il en était là de ses pensées pour se forcer à ne pas trop se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait quand il saisit une allusion à son costume du soir qui lui allait si bien, ajuté juste comme il fallait là où il le fallait, et il se sentit rougir. Non mais comment la conversation avait-elle pu dévier à ce point ? A quel moment était-on passé de propos digne de son propre arrière-grand-père en termes d'opinion réactionnaire à comment son pantalon mettait son arrière train en valeur ? (La chose n'avait pas été dite en ces termes mais il avait appris à décoder le langage délicat des salon feutrés depuis le temps. Au moins dans une certaine mesure).   
Malgré tout il devait bien admettre que oui, ce costume le mettait très en valeur même si quand il l'avait essayé la toute première il avait fallu que Natasha le menace de venir le chercher dans sa cabine d'essayage pour qu'il finisse par en sortir, les joues si rouges qu'on aurait pu s'en servir pour griller du bacon. Le tissu, souple et confortable, enlaçait sa personne d'une façon dont il n'était pas coutumier. Et si son uniforme était très ajusté, ça n'avait rien à voir : il était fonctionnel, pratique, résistant et étudié pour les situations de combat. Là…  
La coupe mettait en valeur ses épaules, affinait sa taille et semblait rallonger ses jambes. L'effet était sans doute plaisant à l'œil mais lui se sentait encore plus maladroit et voyant dans ce grand corps auquel il ne s'était jamais tout à fait habitué. Il parvenait à faire abstraction de ces détails mais quand quelqu'un s'amusait à le lui rappeler de façon aussi directe il s'en trouvait mal à l'aise. Et comme il avait du mal à changer de sujet puisqu'ils avaient peu d'occasion de participer à la conversation… 

— –suis sûre que le Capitaine Rogers n'a pas envie d'entendre cela.

Il se força à se concentrer un peu plus sur ce qui se passait et prit la conversation au vol. Il ignorait quel était le propos au juste mais il aimait déjà beaucoup cette dame blonde.

— Allons, tu ne vas pas nier que Captain America est—  
— Non, je ne nie rien, confirma-t-elle, son ton un rien plus sec. Mais je sais très bien ce que cela fait d'être objectifié à longueur de temps pour le plaisir d'autrui. Je ne le souhaite à personne. Et que le Capitaine Rogers soit une figure publique n'y change rien.

Son interlocuteur, un type aux cheveux blond lui aussi, avec un costume qui aurait pu acheter au moins trois maisons à son époque, si ce n'était quatre, roula des yeux en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

— Toi et tes idées… 

Mais Steve choisit de ne pas lui accorder plus d'attention que ça. A la place, il se concentra sur cette dame distinguée qui venait de lui porter secours. L'attention la plus délicate qu'un civil ait pu avoir à son attention depuis une bonne semaine : une petite fille avait filé entre les cordons de police pour venir s'accrocher à son index et tirer de toute ses faibles forces jusqu'à ce qu'il s'accroupisse à sa hauteur. Là, elle lui avait essuyé la joue, couverte de suie, pour venir y poser un baiser, avant de lui murmurer un "merci d'avoir sauvé ma maman monsieur Steve" et lui offrir une pâquerette un peu fanée. Il l'avait remerciée puis reconduite à sa mère qui paniquait déjà de l'avoir perdue. Il avait ensuite rangé la petite fleur dans une des poches de sa ceinture, sous l'œil attentif de la demoiselle, avant de la remercier puis de retourner aider les équipes de secours. La petite avait eu l'air ravie et il s'était empressé, une fois de retour chez lui, de glisser la fleur dans une livre pour la faire sécher. Un autre de ces souvenirs précieux qui, quand il commençait à perdre pieds, quand il se sentait sombrer un peu plus, l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, le temps d'aller un peu mieux.  
Alors oui, cette dame dont il ignorait le nom, il ne l'avait pas retenu lors des présentations et le regrettait un peu, était un petit rayon de soleil sur sa soirée, le petit rien qui l'empêchait soudain de sombrer dans la panique, qui empêchait cette impression débilitante que les murs se refermaient sur lui comme les eaux glacées l'avaient fait à une autre époque. Alors non, il ne participa pas vraiment à la conversation qui suivit mais il y injecta quelques mots ici et là, même s'il ne se sentait toujours pas à son aise au milieu de tous ces inconnus à qui il ignorait quoi dire. Mais au moins, il sentait les dernières bribes de tension abandonner ses épaules et il se permit quelques phrases, à défaut d'autre chose.  
Ce mieux être dura quelques temps. Une demi-heure peut-être ? Ce n'était jamais un répit beaucoup plus long. Il finissait toujours par perdre le fil de la conversation ou bien elle revenait sur des sujets sur lesquels il ne pouvait pas se prononcer. Pas sans écorner son image. L'image de Captain America.   
Il se forçait lui-même à faire ce distinguo mais est-ce bien nécessaire ? Y en avait-il encore un à faire ou était-il définitivement devenu cette coquille vide et sans âme dont il voyait la tête affichée un peu partout ? Il se posait de plus en plus la question, ces derniers temps. Ou plus exactement, la question s'imposait à lui dans les moments les plus anodins comme les plus inopportuns. Comme un mauvais génie qui, une fois sorti de sa lampe refusait d'y retourner plus de quelques heures et revenait le tourmenter quand il était le plus vulnérable à ses suggestion moroses et tristes. Il était à nouveau reparti dans cette spirale sans même y prendre garde cette fois, sans avoir une chance de stopper avant de basculer tout à fait. Il n'entendait plus les voix autour de lui, ne comprenait plus les mots. Il restait planté là à se demander encore et encore ce qu'il était, qui il était, et s'il avait la moindre chance d'être à nouveau Steve Rogers un jour, ou bien s'il l'avait définitivement perdu…  
Il en était à compter ses respirations quand il aperçut un geste à la limite de son champ de vision. Il se tendit immédiatement au risque de sentir une crampe se loger dans un trapèze et descendre jusqu'à son coude le long de son triceps. Immobile d'une façon presque surnaturelle, mais plus prêt que jamais à bondir, peu importe pour quoi : la fuite ou l'attaque, c'était à peu près pareil. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il préférait rester dans un coin dans ce genre d'événement. Il pouvait se caler près d'un mur et être certain que personne ne viendrait le surprendre en s'approchant dans son dos. Il n'avait pas les mauvais – ou excellents, c'était selon – réflexes de Bucky qui avait toujours assez de couteaux sur lui pour équiper douze convives, mais il avait parfois quelques réactions un peu extrêmes quand il était surpris. Ça n'arrivait que peu et les gens avaient fini par comprendre, un peu, qu'on ne s'amusait pas à faire peur à des gens comme eux, mais tout de même. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec toute une pièce derrière lui. Pas quand il n'avait pas Bucky pour y garder un œil…  
Et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient il sentait le naturel revenir au galop. Le naturel quand il était sous stress, pour être tout à fait honnête. Hyper vigilance, muscles tendus donc, prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte, quelle qu'elle soit… et cette chose qu'il avait aperçu était bel et bien là. Ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination. Ça approchait encore, là, à la limite de son champ de vision. C'était petit, lent et foncé, mais il était certain de le voir.  
En bon élève de son meilleur ami, il fit de son mieux pour masque cette inquiétude mêlée de panique. Etait-ce une attaque fourbe fomentée par Hydra ? Par des aliens ? Pourquoi les autres ne la voyait pas dans ce cas ?   
Mais finalement, c'était sans doute la dernière idée qui lui effleura l'esprit qui était la plus probable, mais aussi la plus terrifiante : c'était quelqu'un de plus qui venait lui parler. Un convive supplémentaire à ceux qui étaient en face de lui et tentaient d'attirer son attention qui venait lui en réclamer. Peut-être même de la conversation aussi ? Autre chose ? Il ne comptait plus celles qui essayaient de réclamer un tour en moto sous prétexte de se coller à lui et de laisser leurs mains se glisser partout comme des chenilles rampantes pendant qu'elles lui murmuraient des "Captain" à l'oreille. Il gardait un souvenir cuisant des rares fois où il n'avait pas pu refuser et redoutait à chaque fois la suivante.   
Il resta là, à masquer son attente morbide de savoir ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus comme type d'interaction sociale qu'il ne maitrisait pas et dont il n'avait aucune envie, quand soudain, l'individu qui progressait avec la lenteur d'un escargot se glissa enfin sous son nez après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.  
La petite mamie aux frêles épaules et aux cheveux argentés bien coiffés dans un chignon sage vint se placer devant lui sans autre forme de cérémonie, tout juste armée d'un sourire paisible qui empêcha quiconque en aurait eu envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle manquait de savoir vivre à interrompre ainsi les conversations. Sans se départir de son sourire, elle leva à peine la tête – si elle lui arrivait à mi torse c'était bien le bout du monde – et lui tendit une main fine qui tremblait un peu. Steve la prit aussitôt avec douceur dans sa grande patte, d'autant plus précautionneux qu'elle avait l'air fragile.

— Bonsoir.   
— Bonsoir madame.  
— Allons bon ! Pas de "madame" avec moi : vous avez le même âge que moi.   
— Vraiment ? s'étonna Steve, une ébauche de sourire aux lèvres. 

La petite dame acquiesça, sans jamais se départir de son air paisible et tranquille. Elle avait l'air si à l'aise au milieu de tout ce bazar… 

— Vraiment. Mais à l'évidence, vous êtes plus en forme que moi.  
— Mais pas aussi charmant que vous, répondit-il presque sans y penser. 

Elle gloussa comme une demoiselle et Steve eut un pincement au cœur. Si Bucky avait été là il n'aurait pas cessé de l'asticoter en lui faisant remarquer qu'il savait faire du charme aux vieilles dames mais pas aux gamines qui se rapprochaient de leur âge relatif, preuve qu'il était bien un retraité dans l'âme. Mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Certes Bucky lui manquait mais cette petite dame irradiait tant la bienveillance et la gentillesse qu'il avait l'impression de baigner dedans. C'était… reposant pour une fois, de ne pas se sentir observé comme une bête de foire. 

— Allons bon, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut faire le joli cœur : vous arrivez quelques décennies trop tard, mon ami.   
— Il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire la vérité, contra-t-il avec son air le plus sérieux. 

Elle gloussa encore, d'évidence ravie, puis vint tapoter sa grande main de celle qu'elle avait libre

— Je suis sûre que vous finirez par trouver la compagnie qui vous convient. Oh et… Ne prêtez pas trop d'attention aux idioties que racontent ces gamins. Ils ne sont que ça : des gamins, avec un peu trop d'opinions et pas assez de vécu.  
Il y eut un hoquet de stupeur collectif parmi la troupe qui gravitait autour de Steve depuis qu'il avait été amené là mais la vieille dame ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Elle récupéra sa main avec grâce, sourit à Steve, puis s'en retourna, toujours à petits pas lents et réguliers, pour aller saluer l'Avenger suivant.   
Steve la regarda s'éloigner, soudain plus léger que quelques minutes auparavant. Parfois, il suffisait d'une rencontre comme celle-ci, simple et sans prétention pour lui faire oublier un instant les attentes qui pesaient sur ses épaules en permanence pendant ce genre d'évènements.  
C'était comme une baume frais appliqué sur une brûlure…   
Etait-ce à cause des mots de la vieille dame ou pour autre chose ? Toujours est-il que le petit groupe auquel avait été intégré Steve commença à se déliter et il en profita pour battre en retraite vers le fond de la salle et sa porte de sortie. Il avait dû rester au moins une heure et demie, peut-être deux. Ce n'était pas le meilleur rapport temps passé avec un Avenger, pour l'argent dépensé, mais il ne s'en souciait plus. Il était venu, avait passé un peu de temps à cajoler son verre de jus d'orange, avait même pris le temps de laisser des gens lui parler et à présent il profitait de quelques minutes, seul, pour reprendre un peu de calme et se détendre.   
Il resta ainsi, encore présent mais plus tout à fait, assez immobile pour ne plus attirer l'attention, jusqu'à avoir cette certitude que plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Quand il fut certain qu'on ne s'apercevrait pas de son absence, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, il déposa son verre vide sur un coin de table tout proche et dans le même geste, sans précipitation, glissa vers la sortie.   
Par chance il s'était garé au parking sous-terrain de l'hôtel et n'eut pas à sortir par la grande porte par laquelle ils étaient tous arrivés. Petit stratagème fourbe mais qu'il avait imposé très vite pour avoir la paix : il arrivait en avance pour déposer sa moto puis faisait son arrivée en groupe avec les autres. Personne ne savait qu'il pouvait s'enfuir en douce, à moins de l'avoir vu venir, parfois la veille dans la nuit pour plus de discrétion, et il s'offrait le moyen de s'échapper sans dépendre de personne. Au début, Tony avait tenté de le convaincre de cesser ce petit manège et il était à un rien de hausser le ton quand Natasha était finalement intervenue en faisant remarquer au millionnaire que tout le monde n'appréciait pas l'adulation aveugle des foules en délire autant que lui, ce qu'il avait bien été forcé d'admettre. Steve lui avait livrer le lendemain un bouquet de fleurs assez grand pour lui servir de camouflage, pour la faire sourire, et un nouvel étui en cuir pour son arme, pour la remercier.   
Elle avait ri en voyant les fleurs (mais les avait tout de même mises dans un vase), et avait rosi devant son autre présent, qui était arrivé quelques jours plus tard. Elle l'avait grondé avec gentillesse en lui disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.   
C'est donc un Steve tout à fait opérationnel pour la fuite rapide et discrète qui fila à l'anglaise et disparut sans que personne ne le réalise assez tôt pour l'arrêter.  
Et si du coin de l'œil, Tony autant que Natasha le vit s'éclipser derrière une porte, et s'ils avaient fait en sorte que toutes les attentions se tournent ailleurs, juste au cas où, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir… 

***

Il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes pour trouver un ascenseur, descendre au parking, enfourcher sa moto et mettre son casque, avant de démarrer dans un vrombissement sourd de moteur.   
Il savait que sa mise était plutôt étrange : pourquoi porter un casque alors qu'il ne craignait pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose, et surtout, alors qu'il ne portait qu'un simple costume pour le protéger en cas de chute ?   
Parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu, bien sûr.   
Après tout, il avait assez confiance dans sa conduite et ses réflexes, surtout à cette heure-ci sur des routes presque vides. Il minimisait les risques pour tout le monde. Et puis celui qui souffrirait le plus dans une hypothétique rencontre à grande vitesse avec l'asphalte c'est le costume, un peu l'asphalte, mais pas lui. Il ne serait pas en bon état, mais merci docteur Erskine, il s'en remettrait très vite, même si ça faisait un mal de chien, et cela avec ou sans casque. Il n'était pas fan des traumatismes crânien mais il en fallait beaucoup pour lui fracturer un os. Il aurait mal seulement. Et d'ailleurs… La perspective de souffrir un peu était presque séduisante. Au moins quand il avait mal, il savait qu'il était lui, qu'il existait toujours, qu'il était bien là, dans le présent, dans le réel, et non pas perdu dans les limbes, toujours enseveli sous la glace dans le grand nord. Il n'en parlait à personne bien entendu, et il ne s'était jamais blessé de façon volontaire non plus. Il n'avait pas ce genre de pulsion. Du moins, pas encore. Mais il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait évité une balle aussi vite qu'il aurait pu, parfois. Ou bien un coup de couteau. Ce n'était jamais mortel, jamais dangereux. Mais juste de quoi se donner un peu d'adrénaline pour se rappeler qu'il était bien vivant. Que Steve Rogers était toujours là, quelque part sous cet uniforme, sous le symbole, les sourires artificiels et les discours prémâchés politiquement raisonnables et sans un mot plus haut que l'autre.  
Sans se soucier un seul instant des limitations de vitesse – il aurait donné cher pour voir la tête d'un officier de la circulation l'arrêtant pour excès de vitesse et manque d'équipement en découvrant à qui il avait à faire – il prit la première à droite, puis encore une fois la même direction dès qu'il le put, au milieu de tous les sens uniques qu'étaient les rues de Manhattan, avant de foncer tout droit. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, pas tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec ses pensées tourbillonnantes, avec ses idées sombres, au milieu du grand vide de son appartement. Car souvent quand les Avengers faisaient des apparitions publiques, Bucky en profitait pour sortir.   
A cette pensée, il accéléra un peu plus et grilla un feu rouge, s'attirant les foudres d'un chauffeur de taxi qui le klaxonna copieusement. Plus de peur que de mal en vérité mais Steve ne lui en voulait pas. De toute façon, le klaxon était le langage universel des véhicules qui circulaient à New York. Ça ne dérangerait pas beaucoup les riverains, ils étaient habitués. Il fonça droit devant lui sans regarder où il allait, juste assoiffé de vitesse et de liberté. Le tout aurait été parfait sans son casque qui l'empêchait de sentir le vent sur ses joues, mais la prudence lui dictait de rester aussi anonyme que possible.   
Au lieu de prendre au sud pour rejoindre la tour, il fila plein nord, fonça à travers Harlem et traversa l'Est River pour gagner le continent. Il continua un peu, toujours trop vite, toujours à la limite de la prudence avant d'obliquer à nouveau vers le sud, jusqu'à se retrouver dans les rues familières de Brooklyn. Son cœur se serra un peu, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait par là. Tout était à la fois identique et très différent. Il n'y avait rien qui le rattachait à l'endroit et pourtant c'était encore là qu'il se sentait le moins déplacé. Mais c'était aussi l'endroit de tous ses souvenirs, là où avaient pris place les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Sa vie d'avant.   
Il traversa le pont de Brooklyn pour revenir à Manhattan en repoussant de son mieux les souvenirs, les images et les idées qui défilaient sous son crâne comme un film en accéléré. Des images de Bucky, tout juste vingt-ans, armé de ce sourire ravageur qui faisait fondre les gamines de leur âge, Bucky, maintenant, avec ses cheveux un peu trop longs et ce même sourire et en face… En face il y avait toujours de charmantes demoiselles bien entendu, et qui ne résistaient pas plus maintenant qu'au siècle dernier n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi l'auraient-elles fait ? Bucky était toujours aussi beau et charmant. Il n'y avait guère que lui pour s'apercevoir que ces yeux gris étaient un peu plus hantés qu'à une autre époque, que lui pour savoir qu'ils ne reflétaient pas son sourire autant qu'avant. Mais qui se souciait encore de lui ? Qui se préoccupait de ce que pouvait bien savoir Steve Rogers ?   
Personne.   
Parce que Steve Rogers ne lançait pas son bouclier sur des vaisseaux aliens, parce que Steve Rogers n'était pas un héros de guerre, parce qu'il n'avait pas déjoué les plans d'une organisation terroriste, de plusieurs même, et qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter.   
Il roula jusqu'au dernier sous-sol de la tour, le garage réservé aux Avengers, et arrêta sa moto à sa place habituelle. Il en descendit et posa son casque sur la selle dans un geste né de l'habitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à celle de Bucky, garée juste à côté, et se sentit coupable d'être soulagé.  
Bucky ne lui appartenait pas. Bucky était certes son meilleur ami, son plus vieil ami, mais il était libre de vivre sa vie aussi. Ce n'était pas parce que lui n'en avait aucune que tout le monde devait être comme lui. Malgré tout, savoir qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans un appartement vide…  
Il prit l'ascenseur et s'appuya contre la paroi. Les yeux clos, il se força à faire le vide, à laisser ses idées tumultueuses derrière lui. Sa petite balade lui avait fait du bien. Pour qu'elle soit tout à fait efficace il aurait fallu qu'elle dure beaucoup plus longtemps et qu'elle l'emmène loin de tout cela. Mais où aller ? Il n'avait aucun endroit sûr où se réfugier et nul doute que les premières personnes qui l'apercevraient le reconnaîtraient. En moins de douze heures, il aurait des paparazzis collés à ses pneus, très pressés de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas à la tour avec les autres, et est-ce qu'il y avait une mission secrète et pourquoi y allait-il tout seul ?   
Cette perspective le fit frissonner de dégoût comme il arrivait à son étage.  
Il quitta l'ascenseur et dès l'entrée, se concentra sur l'instant présent et les sensations concrètes, pour s'ancrer au réel, et faire refluer la tension qui lui nouait tout le corps depuis qu'il avait éteint le moteur de sa moto.   
Il aperçut Bucky dans le canapé mais se dirigea tout droit à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, en sortit la bouteille de lait et se mit à boire directement au goulot. Ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait de transmettre la moindre maladie douteuse, puisqu'il ne pouvait en attraper aucune, et Bucky était dans le même cas alors… Et personne n'irait pointer l'échange indirect de fluides : ce n'était pas le genre de Bucky de faire ce genre de remarque.   
Il termina le fond de lait qui restait dans la bouteille et la jeta avant de jeter un coup d'œil au plafond dans un réflexe qu'il ne perdrait jamais tout à fait. 

— JARVIS ? J'ai encore des… 

Il chercha ses mots in instant avant d'avoir un geste vague de la main.

— Des trucs de relations publiques demain ?

Toujours égal, l'IA répondit aussitôt : une rencontre avec les épouses d'hommes politiques et la présentation de leurs œuvres caritatives respectives à neuf heures trente, puis déjeuner en leur compagnie à midi. Ensuite, revue des troupes d'une base militaire à quatorze heures, puis rencontre avec divers personnages à partir de quatorze heures trente, et la liste continua de s'égrainer pour ce qui lui sembla une éternité.  
Plus l'âme de la tour continuait, plus Steve, appuyé au départ sur ses coudes sur l'îlot centrale, se délitait. Jarvis continuait d'égrainer son planning quand le pauvre Steve s'affaissa contre le meuble, le front contre le dessus de ce qui servait autant de table à manger que de plan de travail. 

— A voir ta tête, j'ai l'impression que si je t'offrais une invasion alien, tu me baiserais les pieds… proposa Bucky depuis le canapé.  
— Juste avant d'ériger un culte à ta personne oui, souffla-t-il en retour, dépité. 

Quand Jarvis termina enfin ce qui semblait être une liste pour une semaine mais qui ne représentait que ses activités du lendemain. Il se redressa avec peine, comme si son front était collé au meuble. Il imaginait la tête des personnages qu'il devait rencontrer si on leur annonçait qu'il ne viendrait pas pour cause de front collé sur une table. Il aurait ses chances de battre Tony en termes de catastrophe médiatique avec un truc aussi absurde et improbable…   
Il se sentait si las et si fatiguée soudain… Pour un peu, il sentait presque son âge. Ce serait une première.   
Il fit son chemin jusqu'au grand sofa où Bucky était toujours installé, et quitta en chemin ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, sa veste et son nœud papillon. Il fut tenté de traiter sa veste avec un peu plus de respect, mais y renonça : de toute façon après sa petite escapade son costume était plus que chiffonné, alors à quoi bon jouer les soigneux maintenant ?  
Il eut un petit frisson, mais agréable celui-ci, quand ses pieds nus foulèrent le sol. C'était une des premières choses qu'il avait apprécié dans cet appartement : le parquet. Frais sous ces pieds l'été, il donnait une chaleur à la pièce qui cassait un peu avec le modernisme de tout le reste.   
Sans grâce et sans s'en préoccuper, avec un soupir de fin du monde, mais qui trahissait toute sa lassitude du jour, il se laissa tomber à l'autre bout du sofa qui était, heureusement, adapté à leur masse corporelle respective. Tout le mobilier était comme ça. C'était sans doute mieux. Surtout avec sa facilité à oublier sa force et celle de Bucky à s'agacer un peu (et oublier la sienne du même coup). D'une main qui lui sembla peser une tonne, il défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de se laisser tout à fait aller contre le dossier, jusqu'à laisser sa tête basculer en arrière et sa main s'affaler une nouvelle fois sur l'assise, à côté de sa cuisse.

— Tu te rends compte que des innocents seraient en danger si… 

Il dut faire un effort conscient pour comprendre ce que lui disait Bucky. A présent qu'il était chez lui, à l'abri, loin des regards indiscrets, il sentait toute la tension et la fatigue qu'elle induisait lui retomber sur la tête et le laisser vide.  
Vide d'énergie, vide de pensées… Vide de tout. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide, un pantin que l'on habillait au gré des événements et à qui on confiait parfois un bouclier pour qu'il tape sur des soi-disant méchants, en face.

— Au moins je saurais ce que je dois faire et je n'aurais pas besoin de parler à des gens…

La réponse lui était venu avant même qu'il ne calcule l'effet qu'elle pourrait avoir. C'était une autre habitude qu'il avait prise sans s'en rendre compte : toujours fournir la bonne réponse au bon moment à la bonne personne. Peu importait si c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement, si c'était son avis ou ses sentiments. Il avait pris cette mauvaise habitude, à force de voir ses mots déformés, interprétés, et elle avait fini par déborder même auprès de ses amis. Mais avait-il réellement des amis ? Ou bien n'étaient-ils là que pour le type en costume qui jouait au frisbee mieux que personne sur la tête des trafiquants d'armes ?   
Une autre question qui resterait à tout jamais sans réponse. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant sous le costume n'est-ce pas ? Rien qui puisse justifier que quelqu'un veuille bien perdre un peu de son temps à rester avec lui pour autre chose que… Que le costume et le frisbee justement. Parce qu'il était utile. Parce qu'il avait la force, l'endurance, les capacités régénératrices accélérées. Il se sentait si las… Si fatigué…   
Pourquoi était-il rentré déjà ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas filé tout droit sur sa moto jusqu'à frôler la panne sèche ? Ah oui : parce qu'il avait un devoir à accomplir, un rôle à tenir et qu'en plus, il préférait et de loin être en jean et avec son vieux blouson de cuir pour rouler qu'avec ce costume de pingouin qui le serrait de partout, comme il convenait pour ce genre de vêtements. Il parvenait plutôt bien à cacher aux autres quand il était dans cet état, d'habitude. Même Natasha n'y avait vu que du feu, elle si prompt à chanter à qui voulait l'entendre que Steve Rogers était incapable de mentir. Ironique un peu quand on savait à quel point il passait son temps à dissimuler des choses, à chaque minute de chaque heure, de chaque journée.   
Mais ce soir… Ce soir il n'avait plus la force. Il était rentré parce que normalement quand les Avengers allaient à ce genre de sortie, Bucky allait faire un tour de son côté. Il rentrait tard avec le parfum de quelqu'un d'autre sur sa peau, et un air encore plus désordonné que d'habitude, avec cet air de chat qui avait mis la patte sur une souris dodue. Steve le détestait pour ça et se détestait ensuite de lui en vouloir… Mais il était seul pendant quelques heures, le temps de s'écrouler, pour mieux le cacher ensuite.

— Ça ne peut pas être aussi affreux de parler à des civils… si ? Souffla enfin le Winter Soldier après de longues minutes de silence lourd. 

Quand il entendit ces mots, le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en une esquisse de sourire mais juste pour une poignée de seconde. Même pour ça, ce soir, il n'avait plus la force. A quoi bon se donner cette peine ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cherché à faire illusion depuis son retour n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'il allait dire risquait de sortir de ces murs non plus. Et tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'image du Captain ! Le reste… 

— Non. Non c'est sûr que… prendre une base d'Hydra perché sur une montagne en plein mois de février est plus compliqué que ça…   
— … mais ?

Encore un long silence, toujours aussi lourd et collant. 

— Mais… 

Cette fois, il se contenta d'un vague geste d'épaule. Depuis quand étaient-elles si lourdes ? Depuis ce soir au moins. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était fait de rocs qu'il ne parviendrait plus jamais à déplacer. Comme s'il avait gardé son corps musculeux et artificiel mais qu'on lui avait rendu sa force d'avant, quand il n'était qu'une brindille trop fragile qui risquait de casser au moindre coup de vent.  
C'est alors qu'il réalisa que depuis qu'il s'était laissé tomber dans le sofa il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Lui qui se trouvait souvent à avoir trop d'énergie, à ne plus savoir quoi faire de sa personne, et devoir taper dans un sac de sable pour espérer dormir un peu à des heures indues, se trouvait soudain plus épuisé qu'après une crise d'asthme ou une quinte de toux dans son ancien corps. Il aurait pu s'étonner de se laisser aller ainsi devant témoin, lui qui dissimulait si bien d'ordinaire mais…   
Ce n'était pas n'importe qui en face lui. C'était Buck.   
Il n'était pas les autres Avengers il était… juste Bucky. Le seul qui l'avait connu dans ses moments les plus mauvais, quand la maladie l'avait tant amaigri qu'il lui restait à peine plus que la peau sur les os. Bucky l'avait vu après ses tentatives à défendre un peu tout le monde et n'importe qui du moment qu'on leur voulait du tort, et surtout avait vu le résultat après être intervenu, juste avant qu'on ne le réduise en bouillie…   
Bucky n'était pas un Avenger, tout simplement. Il avait beau participer à leurs missions, être là au moins pour guider la troupe sur le terrain depuis une salle de comm' quelconque, Bucky restait avant tout son Bucky, celui de son enfance, de son adolescence alors… Il pouvait lui montrer n'importe quel visage. Il savait que jamais, une fois le temps venu de retourner sur un champ de bataille Bucky ne remettrait en doute son jugement. Ils avaient grandi et fait la guerre ensemble. Que pouvaient-ils se cacher ? 

— Mais ? 

Il ne prit pas garde que Bucky n'avait parlé que pour lui. Que le volume de sa voix et la petite distance qui les séparait aurait empêché quiconque autre que des supers soldats de se comprendre. Malgré lui, il sentait la tension revenir, les doutes mener une nouvelle charge. Comment expliquer que faire face à des gens lui était de plus en plus dur ? Que lorsqu'il affrontait des armées d'aliens, des trafiquant d'armes ou des robots tueurs, au moins, il n'avait pas à réfléchir, ni à se conformer à ce qui était attendu ? Comment traduire cette impression d'étouffer à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de son alter égo ? 

— Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir effrayer un couple de retraités un peu trop fan de Captain America n'est-ce pas ? 

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le laissa le souffle coupé. N'était-il que cela ? Même pour Bucky ? N'y avait-il rien d'autre, pour personne ? Il n'en voulait pas aux autres Avengers de ne pas toujours voir Steve sous le symbole mais il avait espéré que Bucky… Que Bucky…   
Son souffle se fit plus court, plus laborieux, comme à l'époque où les crises d'asthme menaçaient de venir à bout de son obstination à rester en vie. Il ferma un peu plus fort les yeux, comme un enfant qui veut se convaincre que s'il les ouvre il ne verra pas d'affreux monstres dans sa chambre, et se concentra sur sa respiration pour la garder sous contrôle. Ou pour essayer au moins. Mais ce n'était pas un combat simple et il se sentait le perdre de seconde en seconde.   
Il avait presque oublié la présence de Bucky de l'autre côté du sofa quand les premières larmes roulèrent sur ses joues malgré ses efforts méritoires pour les retenir. Mais après tous ses efforts ce soir, puis cette fatigue soudaine qui l'avait à moitié assommé, il n'était plus en état de faire illusion. Par chance ce n'était que Bucky qui était avec lui. Avec un peu de chance il reprendrait très vite le contrôle de ses émotions rebelles et ils pourraient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? 

— Steve… Stevie… 

Toujours incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit malgré tout sa présence toute proche. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit en se déplaçant et avait à peine fait bouger le sofa. C'était peut-être ce nouvel aspect de son meilleur ami qui le fascinait le plus. Cette aura de danger qui l'entourait sans cesse et dans laquelle Bucky s'enroulait comme on le fait d'un vieux pull confortable en hiver.   
Et il aurait payé cher pour un peu de chaleur à cet instant. Juste de quoi lui rappeler qu'il était quelqu'un, qu'il avait une vie en dehors ce fichu costume, qu'il était là, présent, vivant. Il aurait voulu le supplier de le serrer, fort, comme il le faisait parfois quand il était malade et tremblant de fièvre. Ou bien peut-être juste venir se coller dans ses bras ? Mais il n'avait ni le courage pour l'un, ni la force pour le second. Il restait là, collé à son canapé qui aurait pu acheter un immeuble avant qu'il ne plonge dans les eaux du pôle. Son corps, toujours plus étranger, était une entrave qui le retenait prisonnier à la place où il l'avait posé et qui refusait à présent de bouger d'un pouce. A la place, il se contentait de laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues, pendant que son torse semblait toujours plus compressé comme pris dans un étau invisible qui lui rendait la respiration difficile.   
Alors quand il sentit un geste près de lui, puis une main chaude sur son épaule, à travers sa chemise, il aurait voulu pouvoir se jeter contre ce torse solide qu'il savait tout proche. Il aurait voulu aller s'y réfugier sans perdre une seconde mais il restait là tel un pantin aux fils coupés auquel personne ne prenait plus la peine de donner vie.   
Quand Bucky l'attira, lui permit de quitter sa place, il aurait pu hurler son soulagement de ne plus être immobile, abandonné presque. Et Bucky qui s'obstinait à se montrer doux et patient quand il n'avait besoin que d'être serré fort, au point d'en avoir mal même s'il le fallait…   
Faute d'avoir la force nécessaire pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin, il se laissa guider, sage petite marionnette à la merci de son marionnettiste. Sa force qui était sa première qualité semblait l'avoir désertée pour de bon, comme si on la lui avait enlevée d'un seul coup, sans crier gare, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se laisser guider comme un tout petit.   
La fin du voyage fut le torse de Bucky, calé tout contre lui, ses bras autour de lui, comme une armure face au reste du monde. Le visage au creux de son cou, il avait la tête pleine de son odeur, mélange de son parfum et de l'odeur de sa peau, quelque chose qu'un super soldat, avec ses sens plus développés que la moyenne, repérait forcément. Il savait que Bucky faisait à peu près la même chose. C'était devenu un réflexe pour l'un comme pour l'autre de faire appel à leur odorat pour identifier des gens ou des situations – Tony avait fait plus d'une plaisanterie à ce sujet – et bien entendu, en partageant l'appartement avec lui, Steve avait appris par cœur cette odeur-là. Il l'avait tout de suite associée à la sécurité, au confort, au calme, à la paix. A la maison.   
Il sentit l'étau qui lui tenait le torse se relâcher un peu mais pas au point de se laisser aller à ce chagrin et cette angoisse qui l'avaient étreint sans crier gare. Il tenait encore bon, s'accrochait aux dernières bribes de self control qu'il avait encore pour ne pas craquer définitivement. Il pleurait un peu, d'accord, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce dont il était capable parfois. De longs sanglots désespérés qui secouaient sa grande carcasse toute entière et qu'il étouffait de son mieux dans ses oreillers. Ils le ravageaient souvent quand il se savait seul dans l'appartement, comme si la présence de Bucky l'empêchait de tout à fait lâcher prise sur ses émotions et s'abandonner à ce désespoir profond qui l'habitait de façon plus ou moins constante. Mais ce soir… Ce soir il se sentait au bord du gouffre malgré la présence de son meilleur ami et le vide l'attirait tellement…   
Et ce geste de balancier, simple mais délicat, comme si Bucky voulait le bercer dans ses bras, comme on prend soin d'un enfant pour l'apaiser, le calmer, le rassurer… Mais il tenait bon pour le moment. Il sentait même son souffle se calmer un peu. Il serait un peu mal à l'aise après mais… rien qui ne lui soit déjà arrivé n'est-ce pas ? 

— Shhht…. Ça va aller… Tu es à la maison maintenant… Je suis là Stevie… ça va aller… ça va aller… 

Ces quelques mots sortis de nulle part lui firent l'effet d'un autre coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se pencher sur le sujet que quelque chose se brisait en lui et ouvrait les vannes à ces pleurs désespérés qu'il cachait d'ordinaire. D'un seul coup il se cramponna à Bucky, toujours solide et présent depuis sa délivrance d'Hydra et de ses conditionnements, un roc dans la tempête sur lequel il pouvait toujours compter…  
Mais cette nuit… Cette nuit ce roc était devenu d'autant plus indispensable que la tempête faisait rage et qu'il risquait d'être à tout instant emporté par sa fureur. Et que resterait-il ensuite ? Que se passerait-il s'il se laissait submerger ? Resterait-il encore quelque chose de Steve Rogers ? Ou bien était-ce son chant du cygne, les dernières traces de sa présence dans un monde qui l'avait depuis longtemps oublié ?   
Toujours plus secoué par les sanglots qui l'empêchaient, à présent, de respirer dans le calme, Steve se raccrochait de toutes ses forces à Bucky pour ne pas sombrer définitivement, pour ne pas s'écrouler tout à fait avec cette fois la perspective de ne pas se relever, après une nuit de sommeil. A chaque nouvel épisode, toujours plus rapproché du précédent, il se sentait moins reposé, moins apaisé. Il lui restait toujours un peu de ce point qu'il sentait lui compresser les épaules, toujours un peu de cet étau sur lui qui l'empêchait d'être tout à fait libre de ses mouvements. Rien que des vues de son esprit bien sûr mais qui n'en étaient pas moins des entraves au quotidien. Il avait lu sur le sujet mais s'était très vite arrêté, incapable de faire face à des termes forts comme "dépression" ou "stress post traumatique". Il avait vite remis le couvercle sur cette marmite au contenu douteux pour mieux ignorer sa présence jusqu'au débordement suivant.   
Mais ce soir, dans les bras de Bucky, dans cette étreinte protectrice et douce, pleine de prévenance et de tendresse, il se sentit sombrer toujours plus profond, toujours plus loin. C'était là tout le paradoxe : Bucky était son roc mais en sa présence il n'avait plus de raison de lutter contre la tempête ni d'essayer de retenir quoique ce soit.  
Avant même de le savoir, il se mit à murmurer ce qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps, il se permit de laisser filer ces mots qu'ils avaient toujours refuser de prononcer parce que parler tout seul lui semblait trop dérisoire : il avait besoin que quelqu'un écoute. Que quelqu'un entende.

— Je n'existe pas… je n'existe pas… je n'existe pas… je n'existe pas… je n'existe pas…

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Pourquoi stopper en si bon chemin ? Cette angoisse qui lui rongeait le ventre, qu'il sentait se tordre au fond de son estomac et qui prenait un peu plus de place chaque jour, remplaçait ce qui était Steve Rogers pour ne plus laisser qu'une coquille vide avec un bouclier, et cela dans l'indifférence générale. Mais pour une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, et peut-être la dernière, il pouvait en parler à quelqu'un, laisser sortir un peu de son haleine fétide qu'il avait toujours au fond de la gorge. Il pouvait se laisser aller à cet appel au secours, ne pas se montrer le plus fort ni celui sur qui on peut compter en toute circonstance.   
Il hoquetait presque sans discontinuer à présent, sa respiration haletante à un point qui aurait pu être inquiétant pour n'importe qui d'autre qu'un super soldat. Mais il relâchait une telle tension qu'il lui aurait été impossible de se reprendre dans l'immédiat. D'ailleurs il n'était même pas certain d'être très clair dans ses propos ni même que Bucky les entendait – encore que là-dessus, étant donnée leur ouïe fine à l'un comme à l'autre, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit le cas – mais c'était une façon comme une autre de laisser sortir un peu plus de cet affreux serpent. Répéter ces quelques mots en boucle était presque aussi libérateur que de se laisser aller au chagrin comme un tout petit. Encore une de ces choses qu'il n'était pas question de montrer à quiconque, pour ne pas écorner l'image, le symbole. Sauf à Bucky.   
D'ailleurs, il avait un peu changé leur installation : il avait appuyé sa joue contre le haut de sa tête et le gardait un peu plus serré contre lui.   
Steve aurait pu en soupirer d'aise et s'endormir, paisible, s'il n'avait pas été occupé à pleurer la moindre goutte de liquide disponible dans tout ce grand corps trop encombrant qui l'empêchait de disparaître pour se retrouver un peu seul parfois, le temps d'être lui, et rien d'autre. L'effet ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier : il se sentait reprendre un peu de souffle, tout doucement, à mesure qu'il percevait la respiration toujours calme et régulière de Bucky qui le serrait contre lui comme s'il risquait de se dissoudre d'un seul coup. C'était peut-être bien le cas. Mais tant que Bucky le gardait ainsi, il ne craignait rien. Rien du tout…   
Steve reprenait tout juste un peu de calme, rassuré et apaisé par la présence de son meilleur ami quand Bucky se mit à murmurer, juste pour lui, du bout des lèvres.

— Bien sûr que tu existes Stevie, murmura Bucky en retour, tu existes et tu es là… 

Ces quelques mots, prononcés sans doute avec les meilleures intentions, le réveillèrent aussitôt. Bucky ne comprenait donc pas ? Ne voyait pas ce qui était là sous son nez comme sous celui des autres ? 

— N-non ! Je n'existe pas je n'existe pas je–  
— Stevie, Stevie, bien sûr que–  
— Stevie n'existe pas IL N'EXISTE PLUS !

Malgré son éclat qui surprit Bucky, Steve se raccrocha encore plus à lui, et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Bucky aussi le serra plus fort, et utilisa sa force pour le ramener toujours au plus près de lui.

— Si Steve… Moi je sais que tu es là, souffla l'ex Sergent, désolé. Je sais qui est Steven Grant Rogers et c'est toujours lui que je verrai, peu importe qu'il soit entortillé dans un drapeau ou dans un costume de pingouin… 

Malgré ses pleurs, malgré l'angoisse et le désespoir débilitant qui lui tordait les tripes, il eut un soubresaut à ces quelques mots, avec un petit reniflement, mais de rire cette fois. Ce ne fut que l'espace d'une petite seconde mais pendant ce court instant, Bucky parvint à interrompre la litanie sans fin qui courait dans les murs clos de son esprit : Steven Rogers n'existe pas.  
Il était loin d'aller mieux, il était bien loin de se sentir mieux, mais autant pour lui que dans la posture de Bucky, il sentit que ce petit rien leur avait fait du bien, à tous les deux. Comme si son ami cherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher lui aussi, mais dans son cas, pour s'assurer qu'il avait encore un moyen d'être compris et entendu par un Steve qui semblait toujours perdu dans son mal-être.

— Et il n'y a pas que moi Steve… Les autres aussi te voient. Natasha, Tony, Thor… persista Bucky, mais toujours du ton le plus doux qu'il put exprimer.

Mais aussitôt, Steve le coupa dans son élan et secoua la tête dans un geste négatif, les bousculant tous les deux puisqu'il restait le nez dans son cou, dans sa chaleur et sa présence. L'angoisse lui tenaillait les tripes : et si les derniers restes de lui, du vrai lui, de Steve, disparaissaient s'il relâchait un seul instant sa prise sur Buck ? Et si ces sanglots qui secouaient cette grande carcasse encombrante et encore plus pénible que son ancien corps chétif et maladif, n'étaient que le dernier vestige de Steven ? Et si ces pleurs, une fois taris, le laissaient vide, une grande coquille souriante pour les caméras et les appareils photos des journalistes qui posaient toujours les mêmes questions, encore et encore ?   
Toujours les mêmes questions sans réponse, toujours les mêmes angoisses, toujours les mêmes craintes. Il s'en rendait compte mais était comme étranger à tout ce schéma et ne parvenait pas tout à fait à s'en extraire…  
Un long gémissement de bête blessée franchit ses lèvres et il se raccrocha de toutes ses faibles forces au torse de Bucky, solide, chaud et vivant, tellement vivant sous ses doigts… Tellement fort aussi à présent, autant que lui au moins. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir qui était le plus fort ou le plus rapide, et ce n'était pas faute d'être curieux. Mais Bucky refusait en bloc de se prêter au moindre test d'effort. A cause de Tony, du labo, de ce que cela représentait, ou des trois ? Il ne savait pas et n'avait jamais posé la question.   
Ce que Steve soupçonnait : de la prudence matinée d'un peu de paranoïa. Bucky ne voulait pas que quelqu'un, qui que ce soit mais surtout le SHIELD ou pire encore, Ross, ne mettent la main sur les résultats de ces tests et ne mettent au point de quoi le contenir, comme Bruce et Tony avait mis au point VERONICA. Il gardait ces petits détails secrets mais il soupçonnait que Bucky connaissait de toute façon ses limites parce que Hydra n'était pas du genre à ne pas tester ses inventions jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brisent, au moins pour savoir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller trop loin avec le matériel…

— Je suis désolé Steve, tellement désolé…

Ces quelques mots furent tout ce dont il avait besoin pour savoir que Bucky comprenait, d'une certaine façon. Qu'il acceptait que ses tentatives pour le rassurer ne mèneraient à rien parce qu'il était encore plus mal qu'il ne le laissait paraître. C'était sans doute idiot mais savoir que Bucky savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le consoler avec quelques phrases le rassurait. Parce que c'était une preuve que Bucky comprenait toute l'ampleur de son chagrin ? Ou en apercevait un peu au moins ? Peut-être.  
Quoiqu'il en fût, Bucky persistait à le serrer très fort à le bercer, toujours de ce rythme doux et hypnotique qui lui apportait le calme dont il avait besoin dans ce moment de chaos. Et ce petit brin de calme porta peu un peu ses fruits, par touches discrètes et délicates. Il retrouvait une respiration un peu plus profonde, un peu moins erratique. Il s'accrochait toujours à Bucky mais ce n'était plus tout à fait la force du désespoir qui le faisait rester ainsi, mais plutôt le plaisir d'être cajolé en retour.  
Alors Bucky se remit à présenter ses excuses, toujours du bout des lèvres, toujours pour ses oreilles à lui et à personnes d'autre, et il s'en apaisa un peu plus. Et puis Bucky lui promit que lui le verrait, toujours, quoiqu'il advienne. Qu'il verrait toujours Steven avant tout autre chose, que jamais, dans ses son regard, il ne serait le produit de consommation que l'on trouvait imprimé partout, du torchon de cuisine au sous-vêtement en passant par la boîte à sucre et le porte-clé. Que s'il ne devait rester qu'une seule personne pour le voir, pour voir le vrai Steven sous toute cette propagande et cette image, ce serait lui.

— Tu ne te perdras jamais Stevie… Pas tant que je serai là…

Alors que la panique et le chagrin refluaient peu à peu, les mots de Bucky raisonnèrent assez à son oreille pour qu'il leur prête attention. Il trouva assez de souffle et encore un peu de voix, malgré sa gorge un peu sèche, pour demander du bout des lèvres.

— Tu… Tu promets ?   
— Je promets.

Steve se calma peu à peu, la promesse obtenue bien plus précieuse que tout ce que Bucky aurait pu lui dire pour l'aider à se défaire de son angoisse. Si Bucky promettait de toujours le voir c'est qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il ne comptait pas disparaître du jour au lendemain comme l'ombre qu'il voulait à tout prix rester, malgré ses insistances pour le faire ressortir au grand jour. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le résultat de ses tentatives mais il revenait à la charge de temps en temps, au cas où.   
Mais en attendant, bercé par les bras de son meilleur ami, par l'odeur de sa peau sous nez, par sa chaleur et sa force qui l'entouraient comme une couverture douce et moelleuse, il se laissa aller sans même y penser.  
Un premier baiser léger sur son cou, juste à la limite de son t-shirt. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de bouger pour le déposer sur la peau brûlante. Bucky était déjà une véritable bouillotte à pattes avant le sérum, mais le phénomène s'était encore renforcé (non qu'il s'en plaigne, bien au contraire).   
Un second baiser, juste un peu plus haut. Ce fut quand il déposa le troisième qu'il sentit Bucky se figer contre lui et un instant de panique fit cogner son cœur plus fort. Allait-il lui en vouloir ? Allait-il le repousser ou se montrer un peu moins tactile à présent ?   
Incapable d'imposer plus longtemps un contact qui à l'évidence n'était pas le bienvenu, Steve relâcha sa prise sur James, mais sans s'en détacher complétement, il le sentit faire la même chose sur lui, et releva le museau, penaud. Il n'osait imaginer le spectacle qu'il devait présenter : le nez rouge, les yeux bouffis et irrités… Vous parliez d'un super soldat et d'une figure publique !  
Quand il osa enfin lever le regard sur son ami, son meilleur ami, et un peu plus pour lui depuis de longs mois déjà, il ne sut quoi dire pour sa défense. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire en vérité. Oui, il avait eu un moment de faiblesse et oui, il avait eu besoin de réconfort. Mais surtout, une fois la tempête passée, quand il aurait dû remercier et reprendre ses distances il en avait profité. Parce que rien n'était jamais assez n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il avait déjà tant, mais qu'il lui en fallait toujours plus…   
Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée d'essayer de faire bonne figure. Il était trop épuisé pour cela de toute façon. Il se contenta d'avoir l'air coupable, comme un bébé labrador qui sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû renverser la plante en pot et se rouler dans la terre, mais qui n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation…  
Alors quand ce regard bleu glace s'attarda plus que nécessaire sur ses lèvres, Steve ne put l'ignorer. Était-ce pour demander confirmation de ce geste presque fantomatique ? Pour demander des explications ? Steve espérait bien autre chose mais il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs non plus. Parce qu'il n'y en avait aucun à avoir a priori…  
… ou peut-être que si ? Quelque chose dans le regard de Bucky avait changé comme s'il avait été pris la main dans le sac lui aussi. Mais si ce n'était que ça, il pouvait le rassurer ou bien… 

— Steve…

Bucky n'était donc pas contrarié, c'était une certitude à présent. Et s'il osait pousser sa chance un peu plus…   
Le souffle un peu plus court, il se pencha juste à peine plus vers lui, pas jusqu'à le toucher mais assez en tout cas pour que quelqu'un comme lui devine où il voulait en venir. Et pour bien faire passer le message, ou en tout cas autant qu'il le pouvait, c'est lui cette fois qui s'attarda du regard sur ces lèvres si proches des siennes. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que même si Bucky ne pouvait pas tout à fait voir ce qu'il fixait, il comprendrait le message et… Et puis flûte après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ? Son meilleur ami ? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne le regardait plus de cette façon et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, ce qui venait de se passer avait déjà peut-être tout abîmé. S'il devait tout perdre ce soir, autant qu'il y gagne un petit quelque chose, aussi ridicule soit-il…  
Il termina de clore la distance minime qui restait entre eux pour effleurer ses lèvres. Il voulait bien prendre un souvenir mais il n'était pas question de s'imposer, jamais, à personne, surtout pas à Bucky, surtout pas pour cela.   
Il sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et son souffle s'emballer quand il brisa le maigre contact. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir et se cacher pour le siècle à venir et en même temps il brûlait d'envie de recommencer. Il faudrait juste qu'il trouve le courage de demander…  
Quand Bucky se pencha à son tour et reproduisit son geste, juste un peu plus long, juste un peu plus présent, il ferma les yeux et se sentit fondre dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner plus loin que Bucky revenait à lui, mais pour un véritable baiser cette fois, et pas ces ébauches timides de quelques secondes avant. Il n'eut même pas l'idée de s'étonner quand le premier fut suivit d'un second, puis d'un autre et encore d'un autre, tous tranquilles, plus profonds, mais sans se précipiter.   
Après le soulagement brusque de ne pas s'être fait regarder de travers ou pire, rejeter, il reprit un peu de contenance et renoua ses bras autour de Bucky, l'un à sa taille, l'autre à ses épaules, pendant que la main droite de Bucky venait prendre son visage en coupe. Sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, il prit le temps de frotter sa joue contre cette main un peu calleuse mais si douce, et si chaude, à la manière d'un chat qui vient chercher une caresse en même temps qu'il vous marque comme sien. L'analogie était d'ailleurs tout à fait exacte : il aurait voulu pouvoir marquer Bucky comme sien, le déclarer à la face du monde et interdire quiconque de… De quoi ? De lui parler ? De l'approcher ? De s'intéresser à lui ?   
Quoique put y lire Bucky, il gémit quand il le sentit et le vit faire ce geste simple, au point d'utiliser la force de son bras gauche pour tenter de les rapprocher encore plus et Steve suivit le mouvement avec un plaisir non dissimulé… Mais que son meilleur ami n'aperçut peut-être pas tant il semblait concentré sur la tâche en cours.   
Loin de s'en offusquer, il essayait lui aussi de se poster au plus proche, pendant que leurs baisers paresseux avaient repris. Le plus simple aurait sans doute été de se percher sur les genoux de Buck mais cela aurait voulu dire se détacher un peu de lui, juste avant de revenir plus près, mais ce délai, aussi court serait-il, serait forcément beaucoup trop long.   
Parce que plus en contact ils seraient, mieux il se sentirait, il en était tout à fait persuadé avant même d'avoir éprouvé sa théorie.  
Il s'accrochait d'ailleurs toujours plus aux larges épaules, et ne gardait en tête que par une habitude encrée depuis les premiers jours à contrôler sa force pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Bucky n'en serait pas autant affecter que n'importe qui d'autre, mis tout de même. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment en se montrant maladroit.   
D'ailleurs, il était toujours plus difficile de rester concentrer quand Bucky l'embrassait de la sorte, comme s'il charmait son âme du bout des lèvres, et quand c'était lui qui était à l'initiative d'un baiser qui, il l'espérait, faisait le même effet à Bucky, ne pas s'y perdre n'était pas plus aisé, au contraire…  
Mais comment ne pas se laisser porter quand tout ce qu'il semblait bouloir c'était de rester là à se bécoter sur le canapé comme des adolescents ? Programme qui lui convenait à merveille, il n'allait pas le nier du tout. Il se montra donc un participant tout à fait attentif et industrieux à leur petite activité en binôme, et ne vit pas les minutes défiler, pendant qu'ils échangeaient des baisers paresseux et sensuels. C'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté : il n'y avait plus de matins, plus de journées, plus d'apparitions publiques programmées, plus jamais. Juste cette nuit qui n'en finirait jamais, juste eux, sur ce canapé. Le reste ? Un décor vague et flou qui flotterait à la limite de leur vision et rien de plus constant que cela.   
Pourtant, ce fut lui qui finit par mettre fin à ses baisers gourmands. Pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de le déterminer avec précision. Peut-être pour proposer de s'installer ailleurs ? Autrement ? Il n'en saurait jamais rien car Bucky, loin d'être contrarié par l'arrête de leur activité, ou de se montrer contrariant à essayer de la remettre en route, se reporta sur ce qui était disponible. Dans le cas présent, sous l'oreille de Steve, au point de jonction entre son cou et sa mâchoire.   
Ce fut un baiser chaste d'abord.   
Puis un autre, mais lèvres entrouvertes cette fois, lui laissant presque deviner un petit bout de langue curieuse. Et puisque rien ne vint l'empêcher, Bucky poursuivit sur sa route.   
Très vite, il lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand Bucky se mit à sucer et mordiller le petit carré de chair avec autant d'application qu'ils s'étaient embrassés auparavant. Il se tendit dans les bras de son meilleur ami et s'appuya un peu plus sur lui, le cou tendu pour lui faciliter l'accès. Comment un si petit coin de peau pouvait-il être aussi sensible ? Il en était là quand il sentit Bucky frissonner contre lui et rajuster sa posture sur le sofa. Ce simple geste les amena toujours plus proche, ce qui ne laissa personne indifférent, étant donné leur état respectif.   
Steve se sentait vibrer, vivre, exister pour de bon, en tant que Steve Rogers et non pas comme un panneau publicitaire pour la première fois depuis… Depuis quand exactement ? Depuis son réveil ? Depuis les campements dans les sous-bois d'Europe ? Depuis son nouveau corps ? Il n'aurait pu le déterminer avec précision, mais il était certain en tout cas que la sensation était plus que plaisante. Les frissons qui le secouaient, la chaleur, encore plus forte que d'ordinaire, qui s'emparait de la moindre parcelle de sa personne, la pression des bras de Bucky autour de lui… Quelque chose avait-il été un jour aussi bon ?   
Il en était là quand, sans signe avant-coureur, Bucky gronda et sembla plus décidé que jamais à le noyer dans ce bien-être tout neuf : il redoubla d'efforts, ses baisers sur sa peau plus agressifs, ses tentatives pour le marquer d'un – ou de plusieurs ? – suçons toujours plus enthousiaste et Steve, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel traitement, sursauta dans ses bras avant de se cramponner de toutes ses forces ou presque à ses épaules, causant le recalibrage des plaques de vibranium de son bras gauche.

— B–Buck !

A la fois de la surprise, une question, et une marque de grande approbation. Il n'était pas trop capable de faire le tri dans l'immédiat.  
Mais cet appel, un peu désespéré aussi il fallait bien le dire, avait fait revenir Bucky avec lui : il s'écarta de sa dernière cible en date, et malgré le brouillard qui l'enrobait, il ne put manquer la satisfaction évidente sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il ignorait ce qui le contentait de la sorte mais le devina l'instant d'après quand il se pencha pour déposer à l'endroit qu'il venait d'abandonner sur sa peau un baiser délicat, avant de s'écarter pour de bon. Il put alors confirmer qu'il n'était pas le seul à être affecté par leur petit exercice : Bucky avait tout autant le souffle court que lui, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

— Il vaudrait sans doute mieux… que j'aille… ailleurs, souffla alors Bucky, la voix rauque, ses mots entrecoupés de baisers un peu trop agressifs pour être tout à fait honnêtes. 

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide au pauvre Steve qui put presque sentir toute couleur le déserter d'un seul coup. Aller ailleurs ? Mais ailleurs où ? Pourquoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il eu un geste malheureux, un mot déplacé, qui poussait Bucky à partir ?   
Un vent de panique commença à souffler et ce ne furent que les restes de ce tempérament d'âne bâté qui l'empêchèrent de supplier pour qu'il reste. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Pour le moment il devait se comporter en adulte responsable et raisonnable et avant de partir en conjectures infondées, discuter de la chose avec maturité. 

— Tu– Tu veux… t'en aller ? 

Bien sûr, s'il avait pu dire cela d'un ton assuré et clair, au lieu d'un murmure triste, ça n'aurait pas été un mal pour sa crédibilité à cet instant. Et en plus il sentait ses yeux qui commençait à s'embuer un peu et… Il ne voulait pas faire cette tête de "bébé labrador malheureux" comme l'appelait Natasha (une arme redoutable d'après elle, mais lui ne voyait pas trop de quoi elle voulait parler, il ne le faisait pas exprès) mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas quand, après tout ce qui venait de se passer et s'être mis dans cet état, Bucky déclarait comme si de rien n'était ou presque, qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il parte.   
Au lieu de répondre de suite, Bucky se pencha vers lui avec douceur et appuya son front contre son épaule, dans un geste à la fois neuf et familier. Ils avaient déjà partagé ce genre de contact mais jamais dans de telles circonstances et… elles changeaient beaucoup de choses.  
Il prit alors une longue inspiration qu'il relâcha lentement, comme ils l'avaient appris l'un et l'autre à différents moments. Techniques respiratoires. Utiles pour garder son calme face à un danger, une crise de panique ou tout autre chose du même genre. Et cette fois, malgré toutes ses envies, Steve était presque prêt à mettre Bucky dehors lui-même s'il devait sentir le moindre malaise d'être là avec lui.

— Buck… 

Il voulait le rassurer, ou au moins essayer et lui assurer qu'il était bien entendu libre de quitter les lieux s'il le souhaitait, que ça ne changerait rien entre eux, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. 

— Avec ce que j'ai en tête, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies envie que je reste. 

Steve se figea et il sentit Bucky se crisper un peu contre lui.   
S'il y avait des constantes dans l'univers, la capacité de Bucky à être direct au point d'en perdre toute subtilité en était une. Mais après tout… Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal. Pas dans le cas présent. Ça ne laissait aucune place au doute sur la suite des événements si jamais Steve avait envie de les laisser se poursuivre. Une porte de sortie, laisser entrouverte, comme un choix à sa disposition.   
Il resta ainsi quelques instants, dans ce silence paisible et dénué de tension qui s'était installé soudain; Lui-même n'était plus aussi nerveux et Bucky semblait s'être détendu un peu contre lui. Le calme émotionnel après la tempête sensuelle qui venait de se déchainer dans cet innocent canapé.  
Du bout des doigts, dans un geste assez téléphoné pour ne pas surprendre Bucky, il vint écarter quelques mèches brunes sur sa nuque, et vint reprendre sur sa peau ce que Bucky venait tout juste d'interrompre sur la sienne, avec peut-être juste un peu de calme et moins d'empressement. Mais ils avaient la nuit devant eux n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il devait croire ce que les mots de Bucky laissaient à penser…

— Qui te dit que je n'ai pas la même chose en tête… ?   
— Stevie… 

Une nouvelle douche froide s'abattit sur sa tête. Il connaissait ce ton. C'était celui qu'avait pris tant de fois les gens qui tentaient de se montrer patients avec lui – principalement Bucky donc, et parfois les autres Avengers – face à ses idées considérées comme "non pertinentes" au sens large. Tenter de défendre une demoiselle embêtée par un type deux fois plus grand que lui, insister pour aller travailler et gagner sa part des dépenses malgré la pluie et le vent quand il sortait tout juste d'une pneumonie, ou encore, vouloir éradiquer le SHIELD dans sa totalité parce qu'il était infiltré par Hydra, tout ceci rentrait dans cette catégorie.   
Alors il voulait bien admettre que parfois, il avait des idées un rien extrêmes, pour ne pas dire dangereuses (Bucky n'était pas encore au courant pour les sauts en parachute sans parachute et c'était mieux pour tout le monde), mais là ? Cette nuit, dans ce canapé ? Après ce qui venait de se passer ? Non. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre pour un abruti ! Pas pour une chose pareille !  
Il se redressa aussitôt, abandonna sa prise à regret, et laissa s'échapper les mots qui éclataient dans son esprit comme des bulles de savon.

— Je ne suis pas aussi niais que vous voulez tous bien le croire et–

Il ne put aller plus loin : alors qu'un concert de bulles commençait à se monter sous son crâne épais, Bucky vint y mettre une fin abrupte et définitive et de la meilleure des façons.   
Était-il sur le point de s'énerver tout seul de ce nouveau manque de confiance dans son jugement ? Bien entendu. Était-il gêné que Buck ne lui laisse pas exprimer tout ce mécontentement dans les grandes largeurs ? Pas le moins du monde. Il ne saurait d'ailleurs jamais ce qui avait pu le faire changer d'avis mais n'allait pas tenter sa chance et demander des comptes : ils étaient revenus à la case précédente et la chose lui convenait tout à fait. Il sentait encore son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de la colère mais il se calmait peu à peu sous l'effet des baisers partagés. C'était fou comme une chose qui aurait dû le laisser déstabilisé, peut-être même inquiet, semblait la plus naturelle du monde d'un seul coup. Comme si, de toute façon, peu importe le chemin emprunté, ils étaient destinés à finir là, tous les deux, à se bécoter comme des adolescents sur ce canapé hors de prix. Et d'ailleurs… ils dépassaient cet âge depuis longtemps et si Bucky avait des idées, il n'était pas le seul…   
Sans jamais cesser ce qu'il faisait, il glissa ses mains sur les bras de son comparse jusqu'à ses épaules et là, sans forcer, presque du bout des doigts, le poussa doucement pour qu'il bascule sur le canapé. C'était le but de la manœuvre en tout cas, et il fut très heureux de voir que Bucky était sur la même longueur d'ondes : il se laissa faire sans la moindre contestation et l'entraîna avec lui, ce qui convenait parfaitement à l'intéressé….   
Malgré tout, la posture n'avait rien de très confortable, avec Bucky qui s'était installé de travers pour venir le prendre dans ses bras, une éternité plus tôt, et vu l'état dans lequel les mettait leur petite activité nocturne…  
Steve tenta de s'installer un peu mieux, au moins de faire de la place à Bucky pour qu'il se déplie – quelle idée aussi de se contorsionner comme ça ! – mais à l'évidence si leur synchronisation sur une zone de combat était sans faille, même après toutes ces années et tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à endurer l'un et l'autre, ce n'était pas encore le cas dans l'intimité de leur canapé. Ils ne durent l'un et l'autre qu'à leurs excellents réflexes de ne pas finir assommés sur un coin de table basse, mais ne purent se maintenir sur l'assise. On ne pouvait tout avoir, l'adage avait raison…   
Restait que maintenant, ils étaient emmêlés dans l'espace exigu entre la table en question et le pied du canapé. Rien de confortable pour n'importe quel individu de plus de deux ans, mais pour des types avec des carrures comme les leur, c'était encore pire. Ils se trouvèrent nez à nez un instant et il fut le premier à briser le silence feutré du salon. 

— Ma chambre, proposa-t-il, le souffle court.  
— Ta chambre, confirma Bucky, dans le même état. 

Malgré tout, son premier réflexe fut de se tordre pour aller chercher un autre baiser en même temps que Bucky faisait la même chose. A ce rythme ils allaient finir par se coincer pour de bon et devraient appeler à l'aide… Si une telle chose devait se produire ils auraient l'air malin…   
Ce petit jeu dura une poignée de minutes avant qu'il ne devienne évident pour tout le monde que non, rien de plus sinon une catastrophe ne pourrait se passer dans ce petit espace confiné : si de simples baisers étaient presque une posture avancée de yoga, atteindre un bout de peau ne serait pas possible et on ne parlait même pas d'enlever un vêtement. D'un commun accord les deux supers soldats voulurent se sortir de leur recoin et il leur fallut deux tentatives avant d'y parvenir. Mais de ce même accord, à peine furent-ils debout qu'ils se retrouvaient de plus belle, pour partager de nouveaux baisers toujours plus empressés et désordonnés. D'autant que maintenant, à être debout tous les deux et face à face au lieu de coincés dans des installations discutables, plus rien ne les empêchait de pousser un peu plus loin leurs explorations.   
Quand Steve glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Bucky ils n'avaient pas bougé. Quand il décida qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur son chemin, qu'il s'en saisit et que le pauvre vêtement termina son chemin quelque part sur le sol, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Quand sa propre chemise subit le même sort, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours enracinés au même point.  
Mais pourquoi aller ailleurs quand ces nouveaux terrains de jeu étaient à leur disposition pleine et entière ? C'était une nouvelle salve de baisers gourmands et empressés qui étaient échangés, pendant que leurs mains pouvaient se montrer voyageuses elles aussi.   
Ils continuèrent ainsi, peut-être pendant cinq minutes, peut-être pendant des heures, Steve n'en avait pas la moindre idée et s'enfichait tout à fait, pour être honnête : tout ce qui comptait, c'était les mains et les lèvres de Bucky sur lui, la peau de Bucky sous ses doigts et sa langue. Le reste passait bien après.   
Alors quand Bucky fit son possible pour calmer un peu caresses et baisers de plus en plus entreprenants, Steve ne fut qu'à moitié étonné. 

— Ta… ta chambre, parvint-il à rappeler, malgré toutes les sources de distraction qui s'opposait aux phrases cohérentes. 

Steve ne répondit pas. Au lieu de perdre du temps à chercher des mots qui n'apportaient rien de spécial, il entreprit de les faire bouger, mais à la condition de ne jamais avoir Bucky à plus de quelques centimètres de sa personne. Ce petit caprice ralentissait leur progression, il en avait tout à fait conscience, mais la crainte que tout ceci ne soit qu'une erreur, une sorte d'errance temporaire de la part de son meilleur ami ne le quittait pas. Il craignait qu'une fois le contact rompu, Bucky ne se mette à réfléchir, et réalise à quel point ce qu'il faisait, était idiot. A quel point il pourrait trouver quelqu'un de mieux, à tous les points de vue, sans le moindre effort. Parce que personne ne pouvait rester indifférent face à Bucky Barnes n'est-ce pas ? Ces sourires canailles, son regard de glace qui semblait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et– et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas un avis très impartial sur la question, certes, mais Bucky était tout de même bel homme, il fallait bien l'admettre, qu'on le trouve à son goût ou non. Tout comme il admettait volontiers que Thor était très bien fichu de sa personne, même si sa préférence n'allait pas aux grands blonds musclés extra-terrestre avec des cheveux longs et une cape.   
C'est donc ainsi qu'il mena leur course d'obstacle dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, un pas après l'autre, et s'il ne pouvait pas garder au moins une main sur sa peau, alors c'était ses lèvres qui gardaient le contact. Encore une fois, pas sa stratégie la plus brillante mais il n'était pas un stratège à cet instant. C'était Captain America qui était reconnu pour ses capacité à monter les plans d'attaque les plus audacieux et les plus efficaces. Pas Steve Rogers.   
Et pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était conduire Bucky à sa chambre sans le perdre en chemin, sans faire varier l'atmosphère entre eux. Tant pis s'ils devaient mettre toute la nuit pour traverser l'appartement : il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il aurait une fois, même rien qu'une seule fois, Bucky pour lui tout seul, dans son lit. Et si cela ne devait se produire qu'une fois eh bien au moins, il aurait des souvenirs pour se réchauffer un peu les nuits où il avait l'impression de disparaître, englué dans sa persona publique. C'était sans doute un peu pathétique mais il se fichait de plus en plus de la dignité depuis son retour dans ce monde tout neuf, trop éclairé, trop rapide et où rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'y rattacher tout à fait…  
Malgré tout, l'application avec laquelle Bucky semblait vouloir lui rendre la pareille était plutôt rassurante : à plusieurs reprises, il se débrouilla pour garder le contact d'une façon ou d'une autre, avant même que Steve n'ait pu trouver un moyen. Et cet empressement à la rigueur presque professionnelle le laissait tout chose, il devait bien l'avouer…   
Pour le moment, le plus grand danger se manifestait sous la forme de meubles et de cloisons, qu'ils évitaient avec une dextérité remarquable, au moins de son point de vue. Il sentait son impatience grandir mais faisait tout de même l'effort de ne pas se contenter de passer à travers un mur, de façon littérale – il avait envisagé cette solution pendant une poignée de secondes, à un moment – pour ne pas endommager le matériel. Par souci d'économie bien sûr, que ce soit de moyens financiers pour les réparations ou pour le ménage qui serait à faire ensuite, et aussi pour sa tranquillité : il savait d'avance que Tony refuserait de le laisser en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire expliquant un trou gros comme Steve dans une cloison et… Non, il ne se voyait définitivement pas expliquer la situation au fils d'Howard. Pas s'il voulait garder aussi l'intégrité des Avengers et un Tony avec toutes ses dents.  
Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin méticuleux, Steve gardant un œil sur leur destination pendant que Bucky l'aidait à manœuvrer un peu et enfin, enfin ! ils parvinrent à destination. Comme ils se laissaient tomber sur le lit sans la moindre grâce ni la moindre considération pour le mobilier, Steve eut une pensée fugace pour Pepper. Il faudrait qu'il songe à la remercier, d'une façon ou d'une autre : depuis qu'il avait emménagé à la tour, jamais son lit ne lui avait fait faux bond. Que ça soit après une mission, ou après une apparition publique (ce qui revenait un peu au même), il avait à chaque fois pu se laisser tomber sur son lit sans que celui-ci ne s'effondre sous sa masse, à l'inverse de ceux qu'il avait eu avant, dans son appartement. Et là, sous l'assaut de deux super soldats, le meuble s'était contenté d'un grincement discret en guise de mécontentement sonore mais rien de plus. Pas de grand bruit de fin du monde, pas d'effondrement intempestif… Il trouverait quelque chose pour remercier Pepper. Elle le méritait. Il chercherait. Plus tard.   
Pour le moment, il était occupé ailleurs, et quel ailleurs : Bucky dans ses bras, contre sa peau, sans la barrière du tissu. Au moins pour une partie. Il ne se souciait pas de leurs jambes à moitié dans le vide, ou d'être installé en travers du lit, alors qu'ils auraient pu être bien mieux, la tête calée dans les oreillers dodus. Il n'y avait que Bucky, sa chaleur, son odeur, le goût de sa peau contre sa langue, ses soupirs et ses mains qui comptaient pour le moment. Les minutes filèrent encore mais il ne leur en voulait pas : il les passait à la meilleure activité qu'il ait pu tester depuis son réveil et doutait que quelque chose parvienne à la détrôner. Enfin si, il avait déjà de la suite dans les idées et avait une très bonne idée de ce qui pourrait être encore meilleur mais pour le moment il n'en était pas là. Il aurait fallu bouger et cesser de profiter des baisers et des caresses de son meilleur ami et il n'en avait aucune envie. Surtout que maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus entravés par des postures tordues ou par un espace exigu, ils avaient tout le loisir de partir en exploration et ne s'en privaient pas… Bucky surtout, ne s'en privait pas, mais Steve ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde : s'abandonner aux mains de Bucky, pour lui qui était toujours le chef de fil, au moins en public, représentait un soulagement qu'il n'aurait tenté d'imaginer qu'avec grande difficulté. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre les opérations en main, que les décisions ne dépendaient pas de lui, pour une fois. Alors quand Bucky délaissa ses lèvres pour tracer un chemin de baisers sur la sa peau, le long de sa gorge d'abord – depuis quand avait-il le cou aussi sensible ? Était-il censé gémir aussi fort parce qu'un bout de dent venait d'effleurer sa peau ? – puis encore et toujours plus bas – le sérum avait dû augmenter sa sensibilité au toucher, il ne pouvait pas se cambrer et se torde de la sorte pour de simples baisers – il se livra avec plaisir à sa bienveillance sans la moindre retenue.   
Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer, ses joues le cuire, et son cœur s'emballer, mais rien à voir avec une poussée de fièvre ou une crise d'asthme, comme ç'aurait pu être le cas, avant le sérum. C'était la plus délicieuse des sensations cette fois, de se sentir vibrer dans les bras de Bucky, de se sentir vivant depuis la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité…  
Alors quand les assauts sur sa peau cessèrent, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en apercevoir. Il rouvrit les yeux à demi, et se trouva fixé en retour.   
A genoux contre le rebord du lit, Bucky avait le souffle tout aussi court que le sien. Son torse se soulevait à un rythme qui trahissait en partie au moins les battements erratiques de son cœur. La ligne de son jean ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination en temps normal, mais cette fois, vu son état, et avec ses mèches brunes un peu en bataille – sa faute, sans aucun doute, et il plaidait coupable bien volontiers – Bucky était un vibrant appel au péché et à la luxure. Il avait été élevé dans la foi et avait fréquenté les églises quand il était gamin, mais toutes les promesses de damnation n'auraient pu lui faire rebrousser chemin à cet instant. Pas avec le tableau que présentait Bucky juste sous son nez.   
Aussi vite qu'il avait cessé ses agaceries, Bucky revint à la charge mais cette fois, il se coucha à moitié sur Steve pour un baiser qui le laissa pantelant. Il ne fut pas en reste cependant et en initia un autre juste après, avec autant de faim que n'en avait montré l'ex assassin. D'autant qu'avec cette nouvelle installation, aucun ne pouvait nier l'effet qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre et la situation devenait pressante, au moins du point de vue de Steve qui sentait un début de frustration pointer le bout de son nez. 

— Bucky…

Il avait tout juste murmuré, appelé son plus vieux fantasme du bout des lèvres mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour le ramener, lui qui était repartit à l'assaut de sa personne, à la source de ce simple souffle. Il prit appui de son bras gauche au niveau de sa tête et du bout des doigts de sa main de chair, écarta quelques mèches blondes que Steve n'avait pas senti collées à son front jusque-là, avant de le baigner de ce regard gris qui semblait voir au travers de toutes les prétentions qu'il pourrait présenter. 

— Tout ce que tu veux Stevie…

La réponse, pas tout à fait attendue, mais pas une véritable surprise non plus, laissa Steve un peu perdu. Il se laissa captiver par ce regard qui le hantait parfois, dans les moments les plus graves comme les plus anodins, y chercha une trace, quelque chose, qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis, douter de la sincérité de son meilleur ami à cet instant mais ne trouva rien, comme il l'espérait de toutes ses forces.   
Du bout des doigts, il imita le geste de Bucky et repoussa une mèche brune derrière son oreille, même s'il savait très bien qu'elle ne tarderait pas à reprendre sa place, et les mots vinrent sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y réfléchir.

— Juste toi… 

Ses propres mots l'effrayèrent un peu mais plus il y pensait et moins il s'inquiétait. Oui, Bucky était bien tout ce qu'il voulait. La seule et unique chose qu'il puisse désirer était là, à portée de main et il réalisait à présent combien les escapades de Bucky pour aller voir des autres pendant que les Avengers étaient en représentations publiques l'avaient rendu malheureux. A quel point sentir le parfum et la cigarette quand il se déplaçait dans l'appartement lui donnait envie d'enfoncer son poing dans une cloison juste pour calmer la colère qui lui dévorait le ventre à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu se coller à lui avec assez d'insistance et assez longtemps pour laisser une trace durable sur lui.   
Il réalisa soudain tout le calme qui s'était emparé de lui depuis ce premier baiser, un peu plus tôt, sur le canapé. Bien sûr, l'incertitude du lendemain, de ce qu'il serait pour Bucky après cette nuit, qu'ils poursuivent sur leur lancée ou qu'ils s'arrêtent là, commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. De savoir enfin où il devait être pour être vivant dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne, pour ne pas être que cette coquille bariolée que l'on sortait de sa boite pour faire bonne figure devant des caméras et des photographes, ou pour aller jeter une moto sur un tank.  
L'angoisse commença à poindre une nouvelle fois le bout de son vilain minois. Et si ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques heures pour Bucky ? Et s'il décidait de regagner son lit, après, dans la chambre de l'autre côté de l'appartement, et de faire comme si de rien n'était demain matin ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi restait-il immobile à le fixer comme s'il était perdu ? Pas comme quand il était désorienté après un cauchemar les premiers temps qu'il était là mais… 

— … Buck ? 

Il avait essayé de prendre un air détaché, de faire celui qui n'était pas concerné par la possible future fuite de son compagnon de sommier mais ce fut un échec. Toute son incertitude et ses craintes avaient fait trembler sa voix. Et il n'avait murmuré qu'un seul mot ! Il n'osait imaginer à quel point il aurait paru désespéré s'il avait voulu faire une phrase complète. Il se savait un peu pathétique mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Pour une fois que cette solitude et ce rien qui lui tenaient le ventre d'ordinaire n'étaient plus là… Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce moment si particulier pour lui. Il voulait le faire durer aussi longtemps que possible, au moins pour ne pas avoir à affronter le vide abyssal qu'il côtoyait d'ordinaire.   
Les ombres à la limite de sa conscience reculèrent soudain avec un sifflement de chat fâché quand la bouche de Bucky prit à nouveau possession de la sienne dans un baiser encore plus doux, plus tendre et plus délicat que le tout premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir laissé ainsi livré à lui-même quelques minutes de trop, pour le rassurer sur sa présence et l'inviter, en même temps à prendre leur temps…  
Une nouvelle fois, Steve s'abandonna sans un regard en arrière, ses craintes effacées aussi vites qu'elles s'étaient manifestées. Ils en étaient revenus aux baisers paresseux, les même que dans le canapé, mais à l'horizontale cette fois, et ce changement d'installation faisait tout la différence. Il pouvait se détendre tout à fait et se concentrer sur l'instant présent, sur les frissons qui couraient sur sa peau, sur la chaleur équivalente à la sienne qui émanait de Bucky. Il ne risquait plus d'avoir froid maintenant mais la chaleur de son meilleur ami restait une couverture douce dans laquelle il prenait plaisir à se laisser aller. Il laissa le bout de ses doigts remonter le long de ses flancs en une caresse fugitive, mais qui fit frissonner Bucky dans leurs baisers. Il ne calculait même pas son geste et allait et venait ainsi sur la peau à disposition pendant que les baisers paresseux continuaient de s'échanger. Le tout était aussi confortable qu'un vieux jogging, tout doux à force d'être porté, et s'adaptait à eux avec un naturel né de l'habitude. Et pourtant, c'était une grande première. Entre eux, bien sûr. Au moins pour ça. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute que Bucky avait pratiqué et pas seulement avec les demoiselles de leur nouvelle époque.  
Il sentit encore une fois son estomac se serrer mais les baisers qu'ils échangeaient reprenant peu à peu de leur feu d'un peu plus tôt lui firent vite oublier cette petite contrariété passagère et il se jeta à corps perdu, encore et toujours, dans tout ce que son meilleur ami avait à offrir.   
Avant qu'il ne réalise tout à fait, ils en étaient rendus là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et même un peu plus loin : il se montrait toujours plus empressé et affamé, ses envies faisaient écho à celle de Bucky et les deux hommes s'embrassaient à pleine bouche comme s'ils vivaient leurs derniers instants. Alors quand d'un seul coup, Bucky se redressa assez pour le regarder dans les yeux, Steve n'hésita pas une seule seconde : il tendit le cou, sentant que c'était là ce que cherchait Bucky et ce dernier ne démentit pas. Il s'abattit sur sa nouvelle cible comme la misère sur le pauvre monde et dans une redite de ce qui s'était fait un peu plus tôt, il donna toute son attention à la colonne de muscle avec une révérence toujours plus appliquée.   
Les yeux clos, Steve se laissait bercer par les sensations et le plaisir et espérait de tout cœur que quelques suçons au moins subsisteraient jusqu'au lendemain matin. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait les voir dans le miroir, inscrire ce souvenir dans sa mémoire, que pendant quelques heures au moins, il avait appartenu à quelqu'un. A Bucky. Il aurait une trace tangible, réelle, que quelqu'un, au moins une personne, à un moment donné, avait voulu de lui pour lui, et pas juste pour pouvoir se vanter ensuite sur les réseaux sociaux ou dans les journaux à scandales et raconter par le détail tout ce qui se serait passé.   
Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir – ça n'avait été qu'un baiser heureusement – et il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'instant présent. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment : Bucky à moitié couché sur lui qui semblait vouloir l'embrasser partout, ne pas laisser un centimètre carré de sa peau intouché. Il avait descendu son cou puis avait longé une clavicule pour arriver à son épaule. Il était reparti ensuite par où il était venu pour s'occuper de l'autre et en était maintenant à baigner son torse de la même manière.  
Etait-ce un effet du sérum ou avait-il eu le torse aussi sensible ? Sa peau tout entière ? Il hoqueta et se cambra sans même y prendre garde quand un bout de langue curieuse s'attarda sur un de ses mamelons. Il devait être rouge comme une pivoine, il le sentait, mais s'en fichait comme de sa dernière crise d'asthme : c'était bon, ce n'était qu'à lui – qu'à eux – et il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il ne se voyait pas briser cette bulle hors du temps qu'ils s'étaient créée juste parce qu'il se montrerait trop avide. Mais il avait tellement faim de contact humain ! Alors oui, un contact intime comme celui-là, c'était encore pire. Et il n'était pas question de frustration ou de quoique ce soit du même genre (bon, peut-être un peu de frustration aussi, d'accord). C'était surtout de savoir que quelqu'un le touchait, le voyait pour lui-même, de pouvoir se souvenir que pendant un temps, plus ou moins long, quelqu'un avait été avec lui pour lui et pour rien d'autre…  
Quand Bucky parvint enfin à son ventre, Steve ne cherchait plus à retenir ses gémissements, ses soupirs et les éventuels soubresauts qui le parcouraient. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps Bucky avait commencé son petit jeu mais comme lui pourrait faire ça toute la journée si le cœur en disait à son ancien sergent, ça n'avait aucune importance. Alors quand les lèvres de Bucky ralentirent un peu, puis quittèrent sa peau à la lisière de son pantalon de costume, Steve rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux de son meilleur ami qui hésitait, suspendu juste là. 

— Buck… 

Steve avait craint un instant devoir être plus explicite mais à voir l'empressement que manifestait Bucky à s'occuper de sa ceinture et de son pantalon, le message avait été aussi clair qu'il l'avait espéré…   
Il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand Bucky le délesta enfin du reste de son costume et de son boxer par la même occasion. Il retint un peu son souffle quand il se retrouva nu sous les yeux de son meilleur ami mais l'appréhension passa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue : Bucky ne le regardait pas et avait même glissé du lit pour le déshabiller tout à fait. C'était tout Bucky ça : s'attarder sur les détails quand il y avait bien plus important et plus immédiat !   
Il n'osait rien espérer de précis, il prendrait tout ce qu'il voudrait bien lui donner, mais son imagination débordante était partie au grand galop et plus rien n'aurait su l'arrêter. Alors quand Bucky déposa un premier baiser sur son ventre, il eut un petit sursaut, mais resta tendu en attendant le suivant… qui tomba à quelques millimètres de là. Et cet imbécile continua ainsi sans la moindre pitié, laissant un Steve toujours plus tremblant et fébrile mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que le prochain baiser, ou peut-être une caresse…  
Alors quand il fut évident que la chose ne viendrait pas, mais aussi que ce stupide animal le faisait exprès, il sentait son sourire satisfait sur sa peau, il décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Littéralement. 

— James !

Alors qu'il allait se donner ce qu'il attendait depuis l'avant-veille au moins, il sentit la main de vibranium enserrer son poignet avec douceur mais fermeté pour venir le poser et la garder sur le lit. En même temps, Bucky releva le nez pour lui servir ce sourire qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de tant de demoiselles, à l'époque. Il les avait toujours trouvées stupides, de tomber ainsi pour cette mine de mauvais garçon, même s'il devait bien avouer maintenant que quand on en était la cible directe, la chose ne laissait pas indifférent… 

— Allons Stevie… ne te montre pas si impatient… 

Bien entendu, parce qu'il était Steven Grant Rogers et qu'il ne rebroussait jamais chemin devant une injustice, quelle qu'elle soit, il s'apprêta aussitôt à contester. Parce que ce n'était pas juste, c'était même cruel de faire ça, et que si Bucky était là pour se payer sa tête, merci bien mais il y avait déjà assez de candidats à ce poste il n'avait pas en plus besoin que celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami s'y mette aussi !  
Et juste comme il ouvrait la bouche pour lui faire savoir son point de vue sur cette attitude tout à fait détestable qui était la sienne, cet imbécile en profita pour lui donner un grand coup de langue sans le moindre avertissement. Il cambra aussitôt les reins et ses protestations sans forme moururent dans sa gorge dans un hoquet étranglé.  
D'accord. Il voulait bien n'importe quoi tant que Bucky recommençait, si possible très vite et longtemps. Il allait d'ailleurs le lui signifier, ou essayer en tout cas, mais une fois de plus Bucky le prit au dépourvu en refermant ses lèvres sur lui.   
Steve, malgré tous ses efforts, ne put s'empêcher de le fixer sans ciller. La vue que lui offrait à présent Bucky, le plaisir qu'il lui donnait dans une caresse qu'il n'aurait jamais espérée, les yeux clos comme pour ne pas en perdre une miette, était quelque chose qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire il en était certain. Même si cela ne devait jamais se reproduire, il se souviendrait pour le restant de ses jours.   
Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester ainsi, à le dévorer du regard, à se voir disparaître entre ces lèvres rougies par leurs baisers mais tout super soldat qu'il soit il avait ses limites. Avec un long gémissement à fendre l'âme, il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et serrer la literie dans ses poings pendant que Bucky poursuivait sa torture délicate. Comme sous les baisers qui l'avaient couvert d'en haut jusqu'à son milieu, et qui s'y attardaient pour son plus grand plaisir, il laissa libre court à ses manifestations de plaisir. Si Bucky ne lui avait rien pour le moment c'est qu'il appréciait de l'entendre n'est-ce pas ? Sinon il lui aurait demandé de faire silence bien avant que sa langue ne soit occupée ailleurs… Il connaissait assez Bucky pour savoir qu'il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le faire… et aussi pour se douter qu'il appréciait ce genre de manifestation de la part de ses partenaires. Et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas question de gâcher cet instant par des doutes inutiles et un peu absurdes. Il préférait profiter de l'instant, profiter de ce moment qui n'appartenait et n'appartiendrait jamais qu'à lui-même si tout devait se terminer dans une poignée de minutes, ou même de secondes.  
Il mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il n'avait jamais fantasmé une situation pareille et la réalité allait bien au-delà de ses espérances. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le pourquoi qui expliquerait pourquoi Bucky était si doué à l'exercice et remercia juste le destin qu'il le soit. C'était plus sage. Plus simple. Et puis qu'importait ? C'était lui qui en profitait pour le moment et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir. Il en profitait même si bien qu'il se sentait peu à peu glisser plus loin, sentait la tension dans tous ses membres se faire plus forte, plus présente.   
Il serra un peu plus fort une main dans la literie pendant qu'il glissait l'autre dans les mèches brunes. Pour demander plus ou juste accompagner le geste ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais Bucky sembla apprécier ce petit rien s'il fallait en juger par l'application redoublée qu'il mettait à la tâche…   
Alors quand il sentit des doigts délicats ajouter au plaisir en caressant la base de son membre, il ne retint pas son gémissement. Pas plus qu'il ne les retenait quand parfois, Bucky s'attardait sur son gland du bout de la langue et qu'il l'empêchait de donner des hanches, sa main gauche posée sur sa hanche. Depuis quand était-elle arrivée là ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet puisque Bucky cessait cette petite torture délicate aussi vite qu'il l'avait commencée et à chaque fois sans le moindre signe avant-coureur de son début ou de sa fin.   
Ces cris qu'il ne retenait pas étaient toujours plus forts et dénotaient de sa frustration toujours un peu plus marquée mais Bucky ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Comme si son érection entre ses doigts et ses lèvres était son dernier passe-temps et qu'il s'en délectait à sa convenance, sans se préoccuper de son propriétaire. Et s'il était tout à fait honnête, le propriétaire ne trouvait pas vraiment d'argument contre cet état de fait…  
Ses quelques neurones encore en état de penser droit en étaient là quand Bucky redoubla une nouvelle fois d'effort – était-ce seulement possible ?? – mais après l'éternité qu'il venait de passer à jouer avec ses nerfs, chaque caresse, chaque coup de langue risquait de devenir celui de trop. Il tenta de le repousser un peu, essaya d'haleter quelques mots mais en vain. Et le plaisir montait toujours plus, se concentrait toujours plus… 

— B–Buck ! Bucky !! 

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus ou de se montrer un rien plus précis.   
Il se libéra sur un dernier cri. La main de vibranium toujours sur sa hanche l'empêcha de bouger, ce qui rendit l'expérience un peu plus intense encore.   
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut juste le temps de voir Bucky laisser enfin sa personne et se lécher le coin des lèvres d'un coup de langue. Un autre gémissement perdu lui échappa et il laissa retomber sa tête sur le grand lit. Si tout ce qui s'était passé jusque-là était matière à rêve érotique, Bucky avalant le résultat de ses jeux de bouche sur sa personne battait le reste à plates couture. Comment était-il censé poser les yeux sur Bucky et ne pas finir plus rouge qu'un champ de tomates à présent ? Et étant donné leurs colocataires… Il ne donnait pas douze heures à Natasha pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé ou bien parvenir à lui extorquer la chose au moins dans les grandes lignes. Quelques minutes de plaisir pour une éternité de calvaire… Mais il ne les aurait échangées pour rien au monde, pas même contre sa tranquillité dans la tour Stark.   
C'est un peu ailleurs qu'il resta donc ainsi, en tas sur le lit, heureux comme un pape et détendu du bout des orteils à la racine des cheveux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été dans un état comme celui-là ? Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas laissé aller tout à fait ? L'avait-il seulement fait un jour ? Il avait sans doute les réponses à ces questions quelque part mais pour le moment elles n'étaient pas accessibles. Pas tant qu'il baignait dans cette brume post plaisir qui lui laissait des impressions de chatouillis jusque dans le bout des doigts.   
C'était fou tout de même à quel point être avec quelqu'un en qui vous aviez une totale confiance changeait une situation du tout à tout. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Bucky devait aider un peu, aussi, mais tout de même : il doutait que quelqu'un puisse mieux l'inviter à lâcher prise que son plus vieil ami.   
Il revint un peu plus au présent quand il sentit quelques baisers remonter sur son torse, puis Bucky s'installer à moitié sur lui, la tête au creux de son épaule. Ce furent alors des caresses douces, tracées du bout des doigts sur sa peau qui prirent le relais.   
Entre cette attention pleine de tendresse et la présence de Bucky presque dans ses bras Steve reprit son souffle peu à peu. Il eut même l'impression de sentir Bucky sourire contre lui. 

— Tout va bien ? 

La question, aussi inattendue que pleine de suffisance, le laissa une seconde sans voix avant que la force de l'habitude ne le fasse réagir avec la rapidité de son nouveau corps : une petite tape sur l'arrière du crâne de ce grand imbécile qui se croyait malin. D'accord, il avait le cœur qui battait encore un peu vite mais il ne fallait rien exagérer non plus !

— Je sais que je n'ai plus le cœur fragile mais il y a quand même des limites, gronda-t-il comme s'il parlait à un gosse dissipé.

Cette fois, Bucky releva la tête et cala son menton sur ses mains appuyées sur le torse de Steve. 

— Serais-tu en train de me dire que je suis doué à l'exercice… ? susurra Bucky, fourbe et vile et sans prendre la peine de le cacher.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Steve ne put contenir le rouge qui lui monta aux joues, et détourna le regard. Il avait espéré que le sérum du brave docteur réglerait ce petit souci mais hélas non : il rougissait toujours avec autant de facilité et plus encore quand la situation se plaçait dans son intimité, peu importe le degré. Bien sûr, quiconque passait un peu de temps avec lui ne tardait pas à le remarquer et en jouait comme s'il y avait là matière à rire. Pour un regard extérieur c'était sans doute le cas. Pour lui… C'était une des dernières sources de moquerie à son sujet, et comme si son statut public leur en donnait le droit, comme une revanche contre ce qu'il était devenu, les gens s'octroyaient le droit d'en user et d'en abuser. Il subissait sans rien dire : il avait appris très vite que protester ou tenter d'expliquer son malaise ne rendaient les autres que plus empressés encore de le provoquer. Que Bucky fasse comme tous les autres le blessait un peu mais… Ce n'était pas si grave n'est-ce pas ? C'était Bucky après tout…   
Il fut tiré de ses idées sombres par un baiser qui n'avait rien de chaste ni d'innocent, et cela avant même que l'on prenne en compte ce que venait de faire la langue de Bucky, justement occupée à glisser et batailler avec la sienne. Mais loin de s'en trouvé perturbé, Steve referma ses bras sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne filait nulle part, pas avant un moment, et lui répondit avec un enthousiasme toujours plus communicatif.   
Très vite cependant, Steve prit les choses en main, dans tous les sens du terme : avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, Bucky se retrouvait à sa place, étendu au milieu du grand lit, la tête dans les oreillers. La place parfaite pour que Steve puisse jouer les explorateurs à son tour. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Bucky soit le seul à s'amuser !  
Ils restèrent ainsi, perdu l'un dans l'autre encore un moment, accrochés comme s'ils risquaient de disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Pour n'importe qui, une telle idée aurait été un peu stupide. Pour eux… C'était différent.  
Steve se réveillait encore parfois au milieu de la nuit avec le besoin d'aller jusqu'à la chambre de l'autre côté de l'appartement pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un, étalé en étoile de mer au milieu du grand lit, quand il n'était pas moitié par terre, et que son souffle régulier emplissait le silence de la pièce. Si Bucky le savait, il n'en avait jamais rien dit. C'était l'avantage de partager votre chez vous avec une personne qui vous avait vu au plus mal : les chances que l'on s'émeuve de vos petites manies étaient réduites au minimum.  
D'ailleurs, Steve n'était même pas gêné par sa nudité totale face à Bucky qui lui avait encore son jean sur les fesses. Jean qui était déjà ajusté en temps normal, mais devait être encore plus inconfortable maintenant. Il était plus que temps d'y remédier…

— Tu es beaucoup trop habillé.

Steve sentit aussitôt les bras qui l'entouraient le laisser libre et il en profita pour poursuivre le projet du moment : il glissa plus bas sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses de Bucky pour défaire les boutons du vêtement. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et il faisait son possible pour oublier le regard qu'il sentait s'attarder sur sa personne.  
C'était une chose de ne pas se soucier d'avoir les fesses à l'air quand il n'y avait personne pour vous regarder, c'en était une autre quand une paire d'yeux avides semblait détailler chaque parcelle de votre personne. Parce que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination débordante : il savait que Bucky le fixait, aussi sûrement que lorsqu'il savait qu'il le protégeait de loin quand ils étaient sur un champ de bataille. La réciproque était vraie aussi, et le tout tenait de l'instinct, depuis le temps…  
Il oublia sa gêne passagère un instant, mais quand il parvint enfin à ouvrir la braguette et qu'il tira le jean sur les hanches qui le portait, il en eut un hoquet d'outrage.

— Bucky !!  
— Hmmm ?   
— Mais ! Mais enfin tu– tu– 

Alors que son ami ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il était question, Steve restait à faire le poisson rouge. Quoiqu'il se passe au matin, comment allait-il vivre avec cette nouvelle information ?   
Bucky ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous son jean. Celui-ci au moins.  
Il pouvait dire adieu à toute dignité lors des briefings en tenue civile si Bucky venait avec ça sur les fesses. Mais comme un malheur ne venait jamais seul… 

— Quoi ? Ça se voit sous le jean sinon… 

Comme si c'était la raison la plus logique du monde pour se balader ainsi ! C'en fut trop pour Steve qui ne put laisser passer une telle chose (au moins parce qu'il allait avoir du mal à vivre avec à partir de maintenant).

— Si tu ne prenais pas des pantalons deux tailles trop petits–  
— Tu veux qu'on reparle de tes t-shirts ? coupa Bucky  
— –tu pourrais porter des sous-vêtements dessous !

Il lui jeta le regard le plus sombre dont il était capable. Ce crétin réalisait-il que maintenant, plus jamais il ne pourrait le regarder dans les yeux quand il porterait ce pantalon en particulier ? Ou n'importe lequel d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils étaient à peu près tous sur ce même modèle, mais ce jean noir là, avec le genou déchiré…   
Il n'eut pas le temps de s'alarmer que Bucky lui servait son sourire le plus diabolique.

— …. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle paire de jean préférée…

Steve lâcha un grondement rauque et baissa la tête, défait. Mais plutôt que de se désespérer de son futur embarras, il entreprit de lui enlever complétement cette anomalie vestimentaire qui aurait dû être illégale en public. Et même en privé en fait. Elle ne laissait plus grand-chose à l'imagination, au moins en ce qui concernait ses cuisses et son postérieur et même s'il mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer, Steve avait approuvé cet achat dès la première seconde où il l'avait vu porté. Malgré tout, et avec ce nouveau détail, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder Bucky en face sans devenir tout rouge quand il le porterait. Ce serait un problème bien entendu, mais un qu'il adresserait plus tard. Pour le moment, il termina d'ôter le pantalon et l'envoya rejoindre le sien quelque part au pied du lit, avant de prendre le temps d'observer Bucky, son Bucky à cet instant, étalé sur son grand lit.   
Une vision à garder comme un précieux cadeau avec d'autres souvenirs, au creux de sa mémoire. Bucky aussi avait changé, à plus d'un titre. Il avait gagné en musculature, était devenu plus trapus, plus massif. Était-ce un effet du sérum de Zola, ou bien le résultat des missions menées pour Hydra ? Peut-être un peu des deux ?   
Alors que son regard remontait le long de son torse et de sa constellation de cicatrices, il vit quelques muscles de son bras frémirent, pendant que les plaques de vibranium se recalibraient à gauche. Il n'alla pas plus loin et se pencha aussitôt sur lui.  
Il prit son poignet droit et y déposa un baiser avant de faire la même chose avec le gauche, même s'il savait que Bucky ne sentirait rien de plus qu'un peu de pression. C'était tout de même l'idée qui comptait, et comme espéré, Bucky rouvrit les yeux juste comme il laissait glisser leur peau l'une contre l'autre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. Il le connaissait si bien son Bucky. C'en devenait presque risible certains jours…

– Reviens avec moi, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure. 

Il put lire toute la surprise de l'instant dans le regard de Bucky, qui n'avait donc pas réaliser que, pendant un instant, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, avant d'écoper d'un baiser auquel il répondit sans cacher tout son plaisir à l'exercice. Il sentit les derniers restes de tension quitter peu à peu les épaules de son ami et quand un bras de métal et un autre de chair se glissèrent autour de lui pour l'entraîner à nouveau sur le lit, il sut qu'il avait gagné cette bataille, peu importe les adversaires du jour.  
Ils eurent alors la même idée au même moment et comme quand Bucky prenait soin de lui, Steve ne chercha pas à retenir ses manifestations de plaisir. Mais plus que la caresse involontaire de leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, ce fut le gémissement franc et sonore de Bucky qui lui électrisa les nerfs. Il voulait à nouveau l'entendre, et le plus vite serait le mieux.   
Il se mit à donner des hanches sans même y penser, le geste naturel et évident après le plaisir qu'ils avaient ressenti un instant plus tôt. Il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie quand Bucky ouvrit plus largement les cuisses pour lui laisser libre champ et que ses gémissements revinrent, sa voix rauque et ses bras serrés autour de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir si jamais l'idée lui traversait l'esprit.   
Les baisers reprirent de plus belle et les deux hommes n'étaient plus concentrés que l'un sur l'autre, profitant autant du plaisir qu'ils prenaient que de celui qu'ils donnaient, s'entraînant dans une danse que pour une fois, Steve maîtrisait, au moins en partie, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Cette friction délicate, favorisée par les attentions de Bucky un peu plus tôt, les laissait pantelants et toujours plus affamé. Une faim que Steve pouvait apprécier mais qu'il avait aussi un urgent besoin de satisfaire. Impatient lui ? Mais pas du tout…  
Ce n'est que par pur pragmatisme désintéressé – ou presque – qu'il glissa une main entre eux et saisit leurs deux sexes pour une caresse tout aussi lente et délicate mais qui renforça d'un seul coup leur intimité et leur proximité.   
Bucky lâcha un cri qui coula comme de l'or aux oreilles de Steve qui persista avec la même lenteur et la même délicatesse. L'exercice était particulier : c'était à la fois trop, il semblait que leur plaisir était imminent, juste à portée, qu'ils allaient basculer alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie que tout se termine déjà, et pas assez, une caresse plus rapide et plus appuyée leur aurait donné beaucoup plus de plaisir et il était, justement, à portée, si proche qu'ils le goûtaient presque…   
Steve avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait et il sentait Bucky trembler contre lui. Il le sentait haleter, s'agiter toujours plus, au bord de son plaisir, hésitant à se laisser aller…

— Stevie…   
— Shhh… Laisse-toi aller Buck… 

A peine ces mots anodins avaient-ils franchit ses lèvres que Steve en voyant tout l'impact : Bucky gémit à nouveau, comme s'il était à la torture, mais une torture plaisante, et une fois encore ce son électrisa Steve tout entier.  
Il se lança à l'assaut de ses épaules et de son cou, pour une avalanche de baisers quand ce n'étaient pas des suçons possessifs qui venaient marquer la peau laiteuse de son meilleur ami. Il ne les garderait pas plus que quelques heures lui non plus mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Bucky aurait sa marque et même si elle n'était que temporaire, la chose lui faisait plaisir. Pendant ces quelques heures, Bucky serait à lui et à lui seul. Et même s'il quittait son lit pour ne plus jamais y revenir, eh bien pour cette seul fois et pour quelques heures ensuite, il pourrait penser, en sachant que ce serait vrai, que Bucky était son Bucky, à lui.   
D'ailleurs, son meilleur ami ne semblait tout à fait être présent avec lui : il se tordait et se cambrait entre ses bras, gémissait et hoquetait sous ses caresses et ses baisers, allant jusqu'à supplier parfois, mais sans être cohérent. Demandait-il plus ou demandait-il que tout s'arrête ? Voulait-il pouvoir s'abandonner sans y parvenir ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Dans le doute, Steve se montra encore plus tendre et prévenant, ses caresses toujours plus douces et attentives. S'il pensait percevoir un peu plus de plaisir après ce geste alors il en usait et en abusait. S'il pensait sentir qu'un autre n'était pas plus plaisant que ça, il stockait l'information et le remisait au placard.  
Quand Steve, toujours à révérer la peau accessible à ses lèvres de baisers gourmands, s'approcha de l'épaule gauche et ses cicatrices, il sentit Bucky s'accrocher à ses épaules de son bras droit. Il continua son chemin, attentif à son compagnon de sommier toujours plus tendu dans ses bras, et quand, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait ailleurs, il sema baisers, coups de langues et suçons çà et là comme si de rien n'était, Bucky lâcha un cri déchirant.   
Il aurait pu être de n'importe quelle nature : du plaisir, de la surprise… Ou bien juste le résultat d'une tension accumulée, de la crainte qu'il soit rebuté par cette partie de lui ? Ce n'était pas de la douleur, de cela il était certain, mais il n'aurait su en dire plus. Il savait simplement que Bucky restait très pudique et que jamais il ne se déplaçait torse nu dans la tour, même en revenant de mission et pour aller se faire examiner à l'étage médical par Bruce. Il restait toujours couvert et refusait que quiconque le touche dans le Quinjet. Il gagnait ensuite le labo et ce n'était que là, une fois en tête à tête avec Bruce, le docteur Cho, ou même Strange, qu'il ôtait son équipement pour se laisser manipuler par les soignants.   
Le fait même qu'il n'ait pas protesté quand Steve lui avait enlevé son t-shirt un peu plus tôt était signe de la confiance qui régnait entre eux. Il était probablement celui qui connaissait le mieux ces cicatrices pour les voir sur des bases plus que régulières. Et s'il était heureux de pouvoir lui offrir cette décontraction dans leur appartement, il le sentait se tendre entre ses bras, une nouvelle fois, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons. Il prit donc des mesures un peu drastiques mais qui, il l'espérait, viendrait à bout des résistances de son Bucky…

— S'il…

Un baiser au bout de sa clavicule, juste à la limite du vibranium.

— Te… plait…

Un autre juste en dessous du premier. Un troisième, au creux de son épaule, toujours à cette limite. 

— Buck. 

Encore un, suivi aussitôt d'un petit coup de langue.

— Laisse–

Le suivant, encore un peu plus bas, à la limite de la prothèse et des cicatrices, en partie sur la peau immaculée qui parfois le démangeait sans raison.

— Toi– 

Toujours plus bas, à révérer cette partie de lui du bout des lèvres, comme il l'avait fait avec le reste… 

— Aller… 

Comme s'il n'attendait que ce dernier mot accompagné d'un ultime baiser, Bucky lâcha un dernier cri rauque en même temps qu'il se cambrait contre Steve et prenait enfin son plaisir.  
Steve eut un demi sourire en sentant la main de vibranium se serrer sur son épaule. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Quelques secondes au mieux.  
Son sourire vira à la grimace quand il sentit la force non maîtrisée dans la poigne de son ancien sergent, et si la douleur légère et momentanée le fit frissonner des orteils à la racine des cheveux, personne n'avait à le savoir. D'autant qu'il voyait ça sous un jour plutôt flatteur : il en fallait beaucoup à Bucky pour faire perdre le contrôle de la force de son bras artificiel. S'il y était parvenu, même pour une poignée de seconde, c'est que ses attentions avaient eu leur petit effet et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était le but recherché après tout !   
Et puisque Bucky ne semblait pas en état de protester pour le moment, Steve en profita un peu (ce n'était digne mais ça ne durerait que quelques secondes au mieux, il le savait, et au moins il aurait quelques souvenirs de plus à chérir pendant ses soirées sombres et solitaires).   
Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour être à nouveau installé sur le lit, Bucky callé dans ses bras et cajolé comme un ours en peluche. Comme si Bucky avait besoin d'être protégé comme une petite chose fragile et délicate. C'était sans doute risible mais Steve restait un affamé de câlineries et manquer l'occasion d'avoir Bucky ainsi n'était même pas envisageable.   
Il n'espérait pas en profiter bien longtemps, alors quand il le sentit se détendre contre lui et rester à la place où il l'avait installé, paisible, pour reprendre son souffle, et finir par lui voler un baiser, avant de reprendre sa place, ce fut presque un cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure, et qu'il savoura à sa juste valeur.

— Toujours eu les doigts très agiles, finit par grommeler Bucky, repus et très content. 

Steve roula des yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L'état de Bucky contre lui était la preuve la plus manifeste qu'en effet il avait les doigts agiles. Mais c'était le but n'est-ce pas ? Et puis… un compliment de temps en temps ça ne faisait pas de mal. Surtout quand, pour une fois, on ne lui rappelait pas qu'il avait un corps d'Apollon. Il ignorait comment les femmes faisaient pour supporter cette objectification permanente mais lui trouvait cela des plus dégradant.   
Ils restèrent installés ainsi, enlacés et paisible un moment, le silence ni lourd ni pesant autour d'eux, mais plutôt un cocon qui les protégeait du reste du monde. Au moins en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Bucky ne s'agite un peu dans ses bras pour quitter sa place et ne se redresse. Les sourcils froncés dans une expression que Steve n'appréciait guère, il vint effleurer du bout des doigts son épaule où quelques traces jaunâtres apparaissaient déjà. 

— Je suis désolé je–  
— Non Buck, coupa-t-il aussitôt, refusant de voir son ami se sentir coupable de quelque chose qu'il avait cherché lui-même. Au mieux dans une heure ou deux il n'y aura plus rien. Au pire ça prendra un peu plus de temps mais demain matin il n'y paraîtra plus et nous le savons tous les deux.   
— Ça ne veut pas dire que je dois te blesser pour autant.  
— Tu… Tu ne m'as pas– pas vraiment… 

Une fois de plus il maudit cette capacité à prendre un teint de coquelicot à la moindre occasion. Non il ne l'avait pas vraiment blessé. Enfin, si, il avait eu un peu mal sur le moment, mais justement : dans ce "moment", cette douleur soudaine et pas assez importante pour devenir inconfortable, lui avait causé un frisson qu'il ne voulait pas regarder de trop près. Il n'était pas niais à ce point-là bien entendu, il savait que certaines préférences et pratiques existaient, mais il ne se serait jamais cru sujet à de telles réactions et… Il avait beau être très tolérant envers les autres, il se sentait soudain très gêné de ce qui s'était passé. Et avec Bucky qui le regardait fixement comme s'il cherchait à lire la vérité dans ses pensées, ça n'arrangeait rien à la couleur de ses joues et du reste.   
Il ne pouvait pas changer de sujet ? Ou au moins oublier celui-là ? 

— Steve.

De toute évidence non, vu le ton employé. 

— Hmm hmm ?   
— Ne me dis pas que tu as aimé…

Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais il sentit ses joues foncer encore… Pouvait-on mourir de honte ? Ou au moins d'embarras ? Si les choses continuaient sur cette pente il ne tarderait pas à être fixé. Sans aucun doute une grande avancée pour la science mais pour lui…   
Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de répondre : sa réaction et son regard fuyant étaient assez éloquents comme ça, pas besoin de rajouter à sa petite humiliation du soir. Encore que… Ce n'était que sa timidité coutumière quand on abordait certains sujets qui était en jeu dans le cas présent. Il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée de la part de Bucky. Enfin, pas qu'il sache…  
Et même s'il n'était pas prêt à le dire à voix haute, il admettait en son for intérieur que oui, il avait aimé cette douleur légère qui était venue se mêler au plaisir et l'avait exacerbé l'espace d'un instant, au point de presque le faire jouir une seconde fois. Les deux n'avaient plus fait qu'un et s'étaient nourris dans un feu nouveau qui l'effrayait autant qu'il le laissait curieux. 

— Je m'en souviendrai à l'occasion, lui ronronna soudain Bucky dans l'oreille.

Steve lâcha un hoquet surpris et crut faire de la combustion spontanée quand il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille pendant que ces paroles faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit.   
"A l'occasion" ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il y avait une chance, même toute petite, que Bucky veuille bien recommencer, au moins une autre fois ? Lui ne demandait pas mieux. Il recommencerait autant de fois que Bucky voudrait bien lui accorder un peu de son temps et de son énergie… Un peu pathétique mais il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs non plus. Il ne vivait pas dans un conte de fée où tout se termine bien à la fin. Déjà, il s’estimerait heureux si rien ne venait perturber leur amitié après cela. Si, au moins, tout restait comme avant. Il en aurait le cœur brisé bien sûr mais il serait encore plus malheureux si jamais il devait perdre leur amitié. Et un peu d’amusement entre les draps ne valait pas ce lien si précieux qu’il entretenait avec l’ex assassin d’Hydra. Jamais.   
Il était là de ses réflexions et de ses mini crises existentielles quand une main sur son entrejambes vint lui couper l’herbe sous le pied et lui rappeler qu’il avait bien mieux à faire qu’à se torturer les méninges pour des sujets qui, pour le moment, n’en étaient pas. Profiter de l’instant devait être sa priorité et comme toujours, c’était Bucky qui lui servait de guide quand il avait tendance à se perdre. Et avec les restes du plaisir de son ami qui maculaient encore sa personne, cette caresse simple n’en était rendue que plus délicieuse encore…   
Avant longtemps, Steve oubliait les questions et les craintes du lendemain pour donner des hanches contre la main qui le torturait avec tendresse et c’est les yeux clos et le souffle court qu’il se laissa aller autant sur le lit que contre Bucky, heureux de le sentir tout contre lui. Ce contact, cette proximité, n’en rendait la chose que plus intime encore, si c’était seulement possible. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi jusqu’à prendre son plaisir une nouvelle fois, jusqu’à s’abandonner aux mains de Bucky au lieu de sa bouche, mais il avait une autre idée en tête. Une idée bien précise et qu’il n’était pas prêt à abandonner, pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas eu un « non » ferme et définitif de la part de son amant… Parce que c’était bien ce qu’était Bucky maintenant n’est-ce pas ? Au moins pour cette nuit. Son amant. Il se délectait déjà de pouvoir répéter ces simples petits mots ad nauseam dès qu’il serait seul : son amant. Mais pour le moment il en voulait plus, bien entendu, vilain glouton qu’il était, et il rassembla toute sa volonté, qui devait frôler celle qu’il lui avait fallu pour déclarer qu’il pouvait continuer l’expérience, dans le caisson de Howard Stark, et repoussa cette main divine qui le touchait de la meilleure des façons…   
Aussitôt, il appuya sa tête contre l’épaule de Bucky, pour garder le contact avec lui, pour lui signifier que tout se passait bien, que tout allait bien, mais qu’il avait besoin de quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits (il n’osait imaginer le résultat sur l’ego de cet imbécile mais il mesurerait les conséquences plus tard).

— Pas… pas comme ça, parvint-il enfin à lâcher dans un souffle, après plusieurs secondes de souffle court et d’hésitation.  
— Comment alors ? 

Sans avoir besoin de le regarder ou simplement de le voir, Steve sentait Bucky tout entier tendu vers lui, à l’affût de la moindre de ses demandes. Il en aurait fondu et gloussé comme une demoiselle innocente des romans à l’eau de rose que lisait parfois Clint, sans se cacher une seule seconde, s’il n’avait pas eu le ventre noué à la fois de frustration et d’appréhension. Parce que c’était bien d’avoir des idées plein la tête mais encore fallait-il parvenir à les exprimer clairement. Et une fois cet exploit-là accompli, il fallait que l’autre concerné soit intéressé par l’idée, ou au moins une variante, il n’était pas vraiment sectaire, même s’il avait une nette préférence pour sa version à lui.   
Mais déjà, avant toute autre chose, il fallait demander. Il avait l’impression que Bucky avait compris toute la difficulté que cela représentait pour lui car il avait à peine murmuré, tout comme lui l’avait fait au départ. Un volume sonore si bas qu’eux seuls pouvaient l’entendre avec leur ouïe surdéveloppée. Une façon un peu plus avancée de partager un secret. Comme quand ils étaient gamins, mais avec un peu de bio ingénierie et d’expérimentation douteuse en plus.   
Et juste comme il perdait courage, Bucky vint une fois de plus à son secours. 

— Dis-moi. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas Stevie ?   
— N'importe quoi… ?

Parce qu’il devait bien y avoir des limites à ce qu’il pouvait lui demander n‘est-ce pas ? Même si Bucky était et resterait toujours son meilleur ami.

— N'importe quoi.  
— Prendsmois'ilteplait.

Les mots avaient quitté sa bouche avant même qu’il ne se donne le temps d’hésiter, au risque qu’ils ne soient jamais prononcés.  
Il y eut un instant de flottement.   
Steve était à peu près certain qu'il allait être le premier cas de combustion spontanée de la tour, malgré toutes les bizarreries inventées par Tony. Et juste quand il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas tout gâché, il se trouva soudain sur le dos étalé sur son grand lit, la tête dans les oreillers, Bucky au-dessus de lui, ses yeux de glace brillant dans la pénombre. Et s'il devait juger par la faim qu'il y devinait, il n'avait pas gâché quoique ce soit. Bien au contraire…   
Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer la notion que Bucky l'embrassait de nouveau, plus empressé encore que le moment d'avant. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut que la première confirmation que son meilleur ami était tout à fait intéressé par l'idée qu'il avait suggérée, même s'il avait mangé la moitié des mots dans son empressement à l'exprimer. Il n'y avait aucun doute, vu leur position, sur ce que les parties basses de Bucky en pensaient, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer sa propre envie. La chose le laissait un peu perturbé : Bucky d'ordinaire si calme et si contenu semblait soudain empressé, comme s'il avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore et qu'à présent, il ne pouvait que regarder se déchaîner ce qu'il avait provoqué. Non que cela le chagrine mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part.  
Malgré tout, il ne se laissa pas porter très longtemps : il n'était pas question de rester passif, pas quand il avait toute cette peau douce et chaude qui caressait la sienne, pas quand il avait des baisers toujours plus profonds et plus passionnés à recevoir autant qu'à donner, pas quand toute notion de retenue semblait aussi superflue que dérisoire. Il avait envie de Bucky, envie de James, envie du Soldat. Il les désirait tous les trois de la même façon et avec la même force, ce qui tombait plutôt bien puisqu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que trois facettes d'une seule et même personne.   
Et surtout, à cet instant, il se sentait plus que jamais une personne, un individu, unique et réel, avec ses envies, ses désirs, ses besoins et ses espoirs. Il ne sentait plus l'ombre glacée de Captain America glisser sur son dos, ne se sentait plus menacer de disparaître comme une bulle de savon éclate au moindre contact. Se sentir à nouveau lui était comme une bouffée d'oxygène après un long moment sous l'eau, comme un premier rayon de soleil après avoir rampé dans la nuit et la fumée pendant des heures…   
Sans même s'en apercevoir, il avait noué un bras à la taille de Bucky et son autre main agrippait le biceps de métal de toutes ses forces ou presque, au risque d'y laisser quelques marques… Il donnait des hanches tout contre celles de Bucky qu'il maintenait contre lui du mieux qu'il pouvait, emporté par cette frénésie soudaine, comme s'il s'était retrouvé ivre de cette sensation d'être lui, Steven Grant Rogers, de nouveau. Et comment ne pas se laisser entraîner dans cette fuite en avant ? Le résultat de leurs jeux d'avant ne rendait les sensations que plus délicieuses encore, même si certains esprits chagrins auraient pu pointer le manque de propreté de la chose. Mais au diable l'image immaculée du Captain, surtout quand il pouvait sentir au plus près tout le plaisir que ressentait Bucky à se trouver dans cette position, entre ses cuisses et très occupé… Lui-même se rendrait compte, un peu plus tard, quand il aurait de quoi penser un peu plus loin que juste "encore" et "plus !", que glisser ainsi l'un contre l'autre avait quelque chose de plus sensuel et intime encore que quand Bucky avait son membre sur sa langue.   
D'ailleurs il en oubliait presque ce qu'il avait demandé. Ce n'était pas mal ça aussi en fin de compte… Pas mal du tout même… Et puis si ça permettait d'oublier un peu ces mots qui lui avaient échappés…   
Non qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait dit, il en avait très, très envie, mais il ne savait comment interpréter l'hésitation de Bucky. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, lui-même ne s'était pas senti assez vaillant pour lui rendre la pareille, un peu plus tôt (non par manque d'envie, mais par manque d'assurance et peur de mal faire, en vérité). Alors ces jeux de mains n'étaient pas si mal, surtout que cette façon de se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre le mettait dans un état proche de celui d'un adolescent hormonal lors de ses premières tentatives à l'intimité avec un autre individu. C'était un peu ridicule mais… Il n'était pas familier avec cette configuration et en plus, c'était Bucky. Deux arguments de poids pour expliquer sa fébrilité et ses hésitations…   
Alors quand Bucky fit mine de mettre un peu d'espace entre eux, il se raccrocha d'autant plus, d'abord parce que l'idée de perdre cette caresse aussi parfaite qu'inédite ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de la suite du programme et il ne savait trop comment s'assurer que Bucky ne faisait pas quelque chose juste pour lui faire plaisir, sans en ressentir le désir lui aussi. Il y parvenait tant bien que mal, gardant Bucky aussi distrait que possible en lui mignotant le cou comme s'il s'agissait d'un met d'exception, alternant baisers légers, plus appuyés et petits coups de dents joueurs, quand ce diable glissa une main sous sa cuisse et la remonta sur sa hanche.  
Pris au dépourvu par ce nouvel angle d'attaque, Steve poussa un cri de surprise et son bassin bascula sans lui demander son avis pour accentuer encore plus les sensations de leurs corps qui se touchaient. Mais dans le même temps, cette nouvelle posture ne faisait que rappeler ce qu'il avait demandé, un peu plus tôt, ou au moins à quoi ils arriveraient s'ils se mettaient à l'ouvrage. Et, pire que tout, dans la manœuvre, Bucky avait pris un peu de distance et du même coup, retrouvé quelques neurones, assez au moins, pour lui demander, sa voix rauque et caressante glissant sur sa peau comme une main attentive et déterminée.

— C'est ce que tu veux Stevie ? demanda-t-il alors dans un souffle, vraiment ce que tu– tu veux ?   
— Oui… oui s'il te plait… s'il te plait… 

Les mots lui avaient échappés avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tout à fait examiner la question. Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait, au plus vite, c'était devenu un besoin presque vital même. Et à la façon dont Bucky persistait à dévorer sa bouche tout en se collant à lui, il ne doutait plus que c'était quelque chose qu'il désirait aussi. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à répondre à des baisers toujours plus empressés et sauvages, brutaux presque pour certains, mais loin de lui l'idée de s'en plaindre. Il aimait sentir Bucky perdre ainsi son éternel contrôle entre ses bras, il aimait le sentir vibrer d'envie et de besoin, et l'idée même d'être celui qui était parvenu à briser la façade de contrôle et de calcul permanent ne faisait que le recentrer un peu lus dans son identité. C'était Steve Rogers qui roulait dans les draps avec un autre homme, avec Bucky, et parvenait à lui faire perdre pied, c'était Steve qui l'excitait ainsi, qui initiait le désir et le plaisir. Steve et personne d'autre…   
Il en était toujours là, à se complaire dans cette sensation sans pareille d'être bel et bien là, conscient jusqu'au bout des orteils du moment présent, quand il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet en même temps que Bucky. Table qui, bien entendu, était trop loin pour être atteinte sans bouger. C'est donc dans un mouvement plutôt synchronisé qu'ils se déplacèrent juste ce qu'il fallait pour l'atteindre et surtout, être en mesure d'ouvrir le tiroir. Ce n'était pas l'exercice le plus simple compte tenu de son refus absolu de le laisser filer rien qu'une seconde, mais Bucky ne semblait pas plus décidé que lui et après tout, même si son lit était grand, il n'y avait pas des kilomètres de distance… Même si à force de tâtonner et de chercher à l'aveugle ils risquaient de faire basculer le meuble et ils auraient l'air malin dans un cas comme ça !   
Juste comme il allait abandonner et au moins jeter un œil pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, sa main trouva la poignée du tiroir et tira aussitôt. Dans un parfait travail d'équipe, Bucky y plongea la main aussitôt et ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il l'en sortit immédiatement et le bruit du bouchon ouvert sonna comme un glas à ses oreilles. Ils y étaient presque…   
Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible et pourtant… Pourtant, quand il sentit la main de Bucky glisser entre eux et entre ses cuisses il réagit sans y penser et s'exposa encore un peu plus, sans la moindre pudeur. Mais vu leur état, il n'était plus à ça près : qu'importait les apparences et les convenances. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, bien présents et bien vivants. Le reste n'était plus que lointain et très accessoire…  
Il ne sentait plus ses joues le cuire depuis longtemps quand il sentit la première intrusion. Au contraire : il se sentait au bord de l'euphorie et laissa filer un long soupir quand Bucky glissa une première phalange en lui. La sensation était étrangère, un peu gênante peut-être, mais rien de douloureux, en tout cas pour le moment. Et puis…. Etrangère était un bien grand mot. Il n'avait juste pas l'habitude d'être aussi bien installé et en si bonne compagnie. En compagnie tout court, à dire vrai. Normalement il était seul et un rien contorsionné, ou tordu au moins, pour parvenir à ce résultat…  
Est-ce que Captain America s'offrait un peu de plaisir solitaire de temps, faute de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui ne tiendrait pas à en faire un numéro sur un tableau de chasse ? Peut-être. Est-ce que Steven Rogers s'offrait un peu de plaisir solitaire à l'abri dans sa chambre en pensant très fort à celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme son meilleur ami, faute de pouvoir espérer plus ? Tout à fait. Il n'avait pas encore sauté le pas de passer commence de certains accessoires, même s'il avait été tenté, mais l'idée de laisser une trace de carte bancaire sur un site spécialisé que Tony aurait pu récupérer lui donnait des sueurs froides, et la perspective d'être reconnu en allant dans une boutique ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Alors il faisait avec les moyens du bord, malgré la frustration que cela induisait parfois.   
Alors non, l'intrusion à laquelle il s'abandonnait n'était pas nouvelle en soi, mais elle était la meilleure qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à présent parce que c'était Bucky qui était avec lui, Bucky qui le touchait, qui l'embrassait encore et encore comme s'il risquait de disparaître d'un instant à l'autre… Rien que cela aurait suffi à donner plus de saveur à l'instant mais Bucky prenait un soin tout particulier à prendre son temps et à se montrer d'une prévenance que jamais Steve n'aurait pu imaginer.   
Il le pénétrait du bout des doigts, avec lenteur et douceur, sans geste brusque, sans précipitation. Il faisait preuve d'une attention et d'une tendresse à son égard qui était presque trop à supporter, tant les sensations en étaient décuplées mais dans un crescendo sensuel et délicat qui lui laissait le temps de prendre conscience de la moindre terminaison nerveuse. La peau de Bucky contre la sienne, ses doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui avec une lenteur délibérée qui lui laissait tout le temps de ressentir avec précision leur allées et venues, ces baisers qui le laissaient le souffle aussi court et erratique que quand il frôlait la crise d'asthme, à l'époque… Tout était là pour lui faire lentement mais sûrement perdre la raison et s'il avait eu des réserves à un moment de cette soirée, elles avaient depuis un bon moment pris la fuite.   
N'y tenant plus, il finit par gémir d'abord, dans un essai pitoyable pour avoir un peu plus, puis par se tordre pour obtenir tout seul ce que Bucky refusait de lui donner. Mais bien sûr, cet idiot savait s'adapter à ses mouvements et lui refusait toujours cet "un peu plus qui" aurait fait toute la différence.   
Alors il ne lui resta plus qu'une arme et il en usa sans la moindre honte (il avait dépassé ce stade depuis un bon moment de toute façon). Il se mit à réclamer, à supplier au milieu de ses gémissements et ses hoquets de plaisir. Il n'était même pas certain d'être cohérent mais puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que ça, il y jetait toutes les maigres forces restant à sa disposition. Il demandait plus, suppliait Bucky de le posséder, de ne plus le faire attendre, lança quelques menaces aussi, mais elles n'étaient même pas crédibles à ses propres oreilles… Et puis c'était Bucky qu'il menaçait : même s'il n'aimait pas s'en rappeler, il s'agissait du plus dangereux assassin du siècle dernier. Et sans doute de l'actuel aussi. Alors tout Captain America qu'il puisse être, ça ne faisait pas le poids, et encore moins quand il était nu et en sueur à se tordre entre les bras dudit assassin à lui réclamer de lui appartenir.   
Mais pourtant, ce fut à la suite de l'une d'elle qu'enfin, Bucky récupéra la main qui le torturait avec un dernier baiser pour partir à la recherche de quelque chose dans un coin du lit.   
Il en profita pour essayer de reprendre un tant soit peu ses esprits, pour reprendre pied, et reprendre son souffle. Malgré tout, après cette intrusion qu'il avait appelée de toute ses forces, son absence le laissait dans une solitude abyssale et il gémit encore, toujours plus pitoyable à ses propres oreilles.   
Mais presque aussi vite qu'il était parti, Bucky reprenait place entre ses cuisses et revenait l'embrasser, cette fois avec une tendresse qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, après toute la sauvagerie et l'empressement dont ils avaient fait preuve l'un et l'autre. Quand Bucky reprit appui sur ses avant-bras pour le regarder, il eut assez de lucidité en réserve pour répondre avant même qu'il ne pose la question.

— Oui… oui s'il te plait… 

Plus tard, Steve apprécierait l'attention de son amant, aurait même un petit sourire niais en repensant à toutes les marques d'affection et toute la prévenance dont Bucky avait fait preuve à son égard mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le sujet. Pas du tout même. Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était Stevie et Bucky, c'était cet instant, maintenant, et rien d'autre.  
Une nouvelle supplique mourut dans sa gorge quand enfin, enfin, Bucky leur donna ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux.   
Steve gémit encore en sentant ses muscles s'étirer autour de cette nouvelle présence en lui, et vint se raccrocher une nouvelle fois à ces larges épaules qui semblaient n'être faites que pour que ses mains s'y posent et s'y rattachent, comme à une ligne de vie. Il se forçait à ne pas les faire basculer et s'empaler sur lui, pour mettre fin à cette délicieuse agonie que Buck leur imposait, mais uniquement parce qu'il le sentait trembler sous ses mains et qu'il devinait qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre dans le même état de frustration. Une fois encore, ce serait quelque chose qui le laisserait rêveur, quand il y repenserait dans quelques heures, à cette retenue et cette volonté dont Bucky aurait fait preuve, pour lui, rien que pour lui, mais dans l'instant ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Malgré tout, il reste sage, au moins pour ne pas risquer une blessure stupide (ce serait bien sa chance, encore) et attendit avec patience de sentir le bassin de Bucky tout contre le sien, de l'avoir en lui, complétement, pour pousser un long soupir satisfait. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et tremblants de longues secondes, et Steve ne pouvait que se satisfaire du résultat de sa patience. Malgré tout, quand Bucky ne semblait toujours pas prêt à leur en donner plus, il tendit le cou et vint l'embrasser à son tour, étouffant au passage un son qui tenait plus du couinement qu'autre chose et qui était aux antipodes de la moindre notion de dignité. 

— S'il te plait Buck… S'il te plait, finit-il par réclamer.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas d'attente, pas d'agacerie charmante, pas de délai inutile. Bucky se mit en mouvement dès qu'il en fit la demande, des gestes délicats d'abord, à peine perceptibles, qui lui laissaient le temps de s'habituer à cette présence en lui.  
Toujours les mains accrochées à ces épaules larges, Steve s'abandonnait tout entier à celui qui le possédait. Il avait le souffle court à nouveau, erratique, et affichait sans doute le sourire le plus idiot de la création. Il ne voyait plus vraiment ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il ne savait que la présence de Bucky en lui, sa chaleur autour de lui, le parfum musqué de sa peau, et les quelques gouttes de sueur qui glissaient le long de sa tempe. Il leur en fallait beaucoup pour que leur organisme en arrive là, et lui-même se sentait un peu poisseux aux entournures mais ça n'était pas dû qu'à la sueur, de toute façon…   
Les gestes de son amant se faisaient peu à peu plus marqués, plus francs et Steve tentait tant bien que mal de trouver son rythme pour venir à sa rencontre en même temps qu'il serrait ses cuisses contre lui pour l'avoir au plus proche, au plus près. Il tentait d'en avoir un peu plus que ce que voulait bien lui donner Bucky, parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin l'un comme l'autre, et une nouvelle fois, l'ancien sniper se montra concilient.   
Ses mouvements prirent de l'ampleur, tout doucement, mais sûrement, et dans le même temps, Steve se retrouva baigné de baisers tendres que Bucky semait partout où il le pouvait : ses épaules, son cou, son visage…   
Vaincu, Steven laissa ses bras retomber sur le matelas, et plongea tête la première dans ce plaisir simple. Il continuait à donner des hanches dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu plus mais ne cherchait plus à résister à cet état presque second qui était devenu le sien depuis que Bucky s'était glissé en lui comme si c'était là sa seule véritable place.  
Il se laissa ainsi porter un moment avant de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui était là quelques instants auparavant et qui n'y était plus, quelque chose…   
Il rouvrit les yeux pour chercher ceux de son amant mais Bucky semblait loin soudain. Comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait avec lui, bien qu'il continue à donner du bassin contre lui dans de long va et vient calculés et précis…

— Buck… Reviens avec moi…

L'effet de ces quelques mots fut immédiat : Bucky donna un vif coup de hanche qui lui fit lâcher un cri pendant que ses mains revenaient agripper ses épaules et qu'il se cambrait contre lui pour optimiser ce petit rien qui faisait toute la différence. Et comme s'il avait besoin de vérifier que c'était bien lui qui avait provoqué cela, Bucky réitéra son geste, un coup de reins brusque, puissant et vif, tout ce qu'il réclamait depuis une bonne éternité maintenant mais qui lui était renié de façon systématique.  
Bien entendu, le résultat fut le même et il se tordit un peu plus entre les bras de son amant avec un nouveau cri. Steve eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ces sensations presque douloureuses tant elles étaient intenses pour ses nerfs à vifs, que Bucky reprenait ses va et vient en lui, reprenant depuis ce rythme langoureux qu'il avait adopté au départ pour aller crescendo. Steve ne put que manifester toute son approbation de ce changement et cette fois il ne fut plus question de rester alangui sous des assauts sensuels : il réclamait toujours plus, demandait qu'il le possède plus fort, plus vite, en se cramponnant toujours tant et plus à son amant à mesure que celui-ci exauçait ses requêtes.   
Il serait sans doute mortifié de s'être montré aussi bruyant et démonstratif, mais pour le moment, puisque ses demandes et ses soupirs ne semblaient qu'encourager toujours plus Bucky, il n'était pas question d'essayer de faire preuve de mesure. Alors quand il sentit son visage contre sa gorge et les premiers contacts d'une langue curieuse, et qu'un frisson presque électrique lui remonta le dos, il tendit aussitôt le cou et en fut récompensé par de grand coups de langue contre sa peau couverte d'une fine couche de sueur.  
A présent, il avait noué ses bras aux épaules de Bucky et gémissait sans discontinuer quand il ne lâchait pas un cri de surprise quand un coup de reins se faisait tout particulièrement délectable. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant avait été agréable bien sûr, plus que ça même, mais ce n'était rien, rien du tout en comparaison de ce qui roulait dans ses veines depuis que Bucky se décidait enfin à le posséder comme il se devait. C'est ainsi que, perdu dans le plaisir, il ne sentit pas tout de suite cette main qui glissa le long de sa cuisse et qui la remonta sur la hanche de Bucky… mais l'effet fut instantané.   
Dans cette nouvelle position, Bucky glissait toujours plus profondément en lui et puisqu'il n'avait pas ralenti le rythme de ses étreintes, il se trouva libéré de toute retenue. Il criait toujours tant et plus, suppliant, réclamant. Au prénom de son amant qui roulait sur sa langue comme une prière, des "s'il te plait" lui réclamaient toujours plus de vigueur et de plaisir, des "encore" l'encourageaient à réitérer un coup de reins encore meilleur que les précédents, qui le stimulait juste comme il fallait pour qu'il ait l'impression de sentir ses nerfs s'allumer comme une guirlande sur un sapin de Noël. Quelques "pitié" passèrent même ses lèvres avec un début de sanglot quand Bucky ne semblait pas vouloir le prendre rien qu'un peu plus fort…  
Mais il n'avait pas se plaindre car au-dessus de lui, Bucky, tout à fait en sueur à présent, ne semblait plus enclin aux jeux subtils et aux taquineries sensuelles. Il répondait de son mieux aux suppliques de Steve qui reconnaissait les efforts de son amant et s'offrait toujours plus à lui en même temps qu'il l'encourageait.   
Il ne tarda pas à être parcouru de frisson et ses suppliques, articulées et audibles, devinrent très vites des cris désarticulés et des hoquets de plaisir qu'il n'aurait su interpréter alors qu'il en était l'auteur. C'est dans cet état quasi second qu'il sentit soudain une douleur aiguë lui vriller l'épaule et la nuque.  
Un cri de surprise lui échappa et il se raccrocha à Bucky pour l'avoir au plus près. L'effet conjoint de la douleur, de la peau de Bucky tout contre la sienne de leur torse jusqu'au genou et la friction de leurs deux ventres sur son sexe tendu, presque douloureux même, le firent basculer dans le plaisir pour un orgasme mémorable.   
Pendant qu'il se rependait sur son ventre, Bucky continuait de le posséder, avec moins de force qu'un instant avant, mais avec tout de même assez de vigueur pour renforcer les sensations et le plaisir, les étendre et les faire durer un peu plus encore, jusqu'à ce que Steve soit tout à fait repu…  
A moitié inconscient, il peinait à garder sa prise sur Bucky et le sentait trembler sous ses doigts. Il sentit sn amant se retenir encore un peu avant de se remettre à le posséder avec une vigueur accrue. Il gémit un peu, pitoyable et sans force, en sentant ses muscles enserrer le membre qui bougeait en lui mais il n'eut besoin que de quelques coups de reins supplémentaire pour se libérer lui aussi, avant de retomber à moitié sur lui, dans un entrelacs de membres en sueur.  
Cette fois, Steve cessa de lutter et perdit à moitié connaissance, tout à fait détendu et à l'abri à moitié caché sous Bucky. Comme s'il était une sorte de couverture de protection, comme celles pour protéger les politiciens en cas d'attaque. Mais en beaucoup douce, chaude, et surtout bien plus plaisante à regarder.   
Il revint peu à peu à l'instant présent, et retrouva un peu de tonicité musculaire au passage. En tout cas, juste assez pour se laisser absorber par une longue caresse du bout des doigts le long du dos bien dessiné de Bucky qui ne semblait pas avoir repris pieds pour sa part. Mais Steve ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire : c'était un calme paisible après une tempête d'émotions et de sensations qui le laissait encore un peu perdu. Il espérait de tout cœur que personne n'aurait besoin des Avengers avant le lendemain matin parce qu'il ne serait pas en état de mener l'équipe avant un petit moment. Quelques heures en tout cas.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front tout proche, et surtout accessible sans bouger, et tendit le cou pour un autre baiser un peu plus bas sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin mais il était content malgré tout. Ce n'était que quelques marques de tendresse mais elles le satisfaisaient grandement, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Il était juste apaisé et satisfait. Content. Il faudrait bien sûr penser à tout ce que cette nuit allait changer entre eux, à tout ce qui pourrait se passer à présent que rien n'était plus pareil, mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas aller voir aussi loin. Il n'en avait pas les capacités intellectuelles de toute façon. Il était si bien sur son petit nuage de détente et d'endorphines ! 

— Hmmm… pas bouger si tu continues… 

Cette remarque, ronchonnée à la façon dont un vieil ours gronderait en étant réveillé avant la fin de l'hiver, fut follement drôle pour Steve qui gloussa comme un imbécile. Il se félicita de l'état d'esprit de son compagnon de sommier et ne se montra pas contrariant pour deux sous.

— Eh bien reste là si tu ne veux pas bouger.

Ils restèrent donc installés ainsi, Steve avachi dans ses oreillers au milieu de son grand lit, Bucky tout autant avachi mais sur lui, et Steve donnant toujours ses douces caresses du bout des doigts. Il aurait pu rester ainsi des heures. Des jours même. A l'abri du monde à l'abri des autres et de leurs attentes, juste à profiter de la présence de Bucky et de sa peau tout contre la sienne.   
Il était toujours noyé dans ses pensées brumeuses quand sa nouvelle couverture remua un peu contre lui. Pas beaucoup, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour relever le nez et le fixer de ces yeux bleu glace. Steve vint aussitôt à sa rencontre pour repousser du bout des doigts les mèches folles qui le privait de ce regard chaleureux et glacé tout à la fois pour les glisser derrière son oreille. 

— Hey.  
— Hey.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes en silence, avant que Bucky ne se lance, l'incertitude évidente dans son regard. 

— Tu… tout va bien ? 

Steve hocha la tête, enthousiaste, mais incapable de s'exprimer autrement. Outre qu'une partie de son cerveau semblait partie en vacances, il ne savait trop sur quel pied danser. Oui il allait bien. Très, très bien même. Mieux que jamais en vérité.   
Il ne s'était jamais senti autant en paix avec lui-même et le reste du monde depuis son réveil dans ce siècle tout neuf et encore plus étrange. Il était lui, plus que jamais présent dans son corps toujours un peu étranger, sans doute pour la première fois. Comme si ressentir autant de plaisir dans ce corps qui n'avait pas toujours été le sien l'avait aidé à l'apprivoiser d'une autre façon, tout aussi nécessaire que les combats ou les tâches du quotidien l'avait fait, au début.  
Il prit alors conscience de leur état à tous les deux, et se surprit tout seul en retrouvant sa voix. 

— Je… Il faudrait peut-être aller…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, un peu plus loin sur le mur où était appuyé le grand lit. Une salle de bain tout confort et surtout, adaptée à son gabarit se cachait derrière. Il fallait juste prendre la peine d'y aller.   
Bucky suivit son regard et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne. Il le sentit hésiter un instant, puis à grand renfort de grondements et de soupirs fâchés, il se mit en devoir de quitter leur cocon paisible.  
Steve regretta presque d'avoir rappelé leur état poisseux quand il sentit la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau puis le sexe de Bucky glisser hors de lui quand Bucky se releva enfin. Se sentir possédé, aimé comme ça avait été le cas, et par Bucky en plus, lui avait apporté plus de calme et de paix qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors quand Bucky lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, il la saisit et une fois debout, s'enroula aussitôt ou presque autour de Bucky comme un poulpe à un rocher. Il hésita le temps d'un battement de cœur avant de réclamer un baiser, timide comme un chaton. Peut-être que maintenant que tout était terminé, il n'était plus question de ça ?  
La réponse immédiate de Bucky suffit à le rassurer et le bras que Bucky glissa à sa taille pour l'entraîner avec lui dans la salle de bain fit le reste. Il se laissa dorloter par Bucky sous le jet d'eau chaude : à gestes tendres et attentifs, Bucky commença par le savonner. Ses mains savonneuses lui faisaient un bien fou. Elles le laissaient un peu plus détendu et brumeux qu'après la conclusion de leurs ébats. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais c'était bon de se faire cajoler ainsi. C'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui et ne pas avoir à se soucier de quoique ce soit. Juste de tenir sur ses jambes. Et même si elles étaient un peu cotonneuses, elles supportaient son poids, alors tout allait bien. Et surtout, Bucky s'occupait de lui.  
On ne s'occupait jamais de Captain America. C'était lui qui protégeait et prenait soin des autres. Alors quelle meilleure preuve qu'il était lui, qu'il était bien une personne et pas juste une coquille vide que l'attention et la tendresse que Bucky lui témoignaient ?  
Alors quand Bucky prit le temps de lui masser un peu le crâne en lui lavant les cheveux, Steve se demanda, dans une pensée vague et peu aboutie, s'il était physiquement capable de ronronner. Sans doute que non. Sinon il aurait déjà été en train de concurrencer un moteur tant il était paisible à se faire cajoler sous l'eau chaude.  
Il fut guidé sous le jet de pluie d'eau chaude pour un rinçage dans les règles, mais sans précipitation, et y resta, un peu ailleurs, le temps que Bucky s'occupe de lui-même à gestes rapides et efficaces. En guise de rinçage, Bucky se glissa sous l'eau chaude et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, tout comme il n'opposa aucune contestation pour la quitter quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard cotonneux, doux et tout chaud. Il était juste bien et même s'il n'était pas tout à fait conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Bucky était là pour se charger des détails logistiques. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait : s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat et ensuite, surveiller pour qu'on ne les attaque pas par surprise. Et cela peu importe la mission : aller sauver des enfants otages à l'autre bout du monde ou juste aller chercher un frappucinno au Starbucks à quelques blocs de la tour…   
Il sentit le contact d'une serviette moelleuse sur sa peau puis l'absence des gouttelettes d'eau qui jusque-là glissaient un peu partout. Puis après, le bras de Bucky qui l'entraînait de nouveau dans la chambre et dans son grand lit.   
A peine Bucky s'était-il installé que Steve, soudain sujet à l'inquiétude, envahissait ses bras avec une efficacité à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel général. Il avait peur que Bucky ne lui échappe, qu'il ne soit plus là, qu'il n'ait fait que prendre un peu de bon temps sans importance…   
Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse lui serra le cœur et il s'enfouit presque sous son camarade de sommier dans une tentative d'en être le plus proche au risque qu'il ne parvienne à lui échapper dans son sommeil. Il devait être ridicule à jouer les lapins dans son propre lit mais pour le moment il s'en fichait comme de sa dernière crise d'asthme !  
C'est alors qu'il sentit les bras de Bucky le serrer, fort, un peu plus qu'il n'aurait pu le faire avec un humain non optimisé, avant de sentir un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

— Dors, bébé, souffla Bucky du bout des lèvres. Je ne bouge pas de là.   
— Tu promets ?   
— Je promets.

Rassuré par cette simple promesse, parce que Bucky ne lui mentirait pas, et encore moins pour quelque chose d'aussi important, Steve sentit enfin la tension le quitter, presque d'un seul coup, et ferma les yeux, paisible.   
Si Bucky assurait de rester là, il ne faillirait pas à sa promesse.

~ / ~


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que je suis désespérante à m'auto-avoir tout le temps, que c'était tout nul de finir comme ça, et que j'adoooooooore écrire les mornings after ♥ (limite c'est le meilleur à faire je trouve #^.^#)

Bucky se réveilla le premier. Il se sentait détendu et paisible, au chaud dans un nid de couette moelleuse, avec sa grande chaufferette qui faisait office de seconde couverture. Steve avait dû le lâcher pendant la nuit et ils avaient bougé : il était à présent callé dans les bras de Steve, la tête sous la sienne, juste contre son torse et…  
Bucky avait toujours faim de bon matin. Et plus encore quand il avait pu manger du Stevie tout cru quelques heures plus tôt…  
Il entreprit donc de réveiller Steve de la meilleure façon qui soit, de son point de vue, en baignant son torse de baisers légers. Steve gronda dans son sommeil et roula pour se mettre sur le dos, et échapper ainsi aux chatouillis qui venaient perturber son sommeil. Très satisfait, Bucky suivit le mouvement et profita de toute cette peau douce et immaculée mise à sa disposition. Pendant que du bout des lèvres il traçait toujours une carte sur la peau de Steve, du bout des doigts il vint lui caresser les flancs et remonta jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Steve gronda encore mais puisqu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas, Bucky poursuivit son petit jeu. Il était impatient que son compagnon de sommier se sorte du sommeil. Parce qu'il n'était pas question de commencer quoique ce soit sans en avoir parlé avant. Au moins avoir parlé de ce qu'ils étaient et de ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
Peut-être que ça ne donnerait rien mais… Il avait comme l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas… 

— Hmmm… B'cky…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le sergent n'avait pas cessé ses agaceries et à présent une main pataude et pas très précise tentait de le chasser. Très content, Bucky s'installa un peu plus confortablement à califourchon sur les hanches de Steven, et le regarda s'éveiller tout doucement pendant que du bout des doigts il continuait d'agacer son torse.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Steve pour ouvrir les yeux : quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, s'obstinait à laisser traîner des caresses sur sa peau et si la chose était plaisante, elle l'attirait bien entendu hors du sommeil. Et ce matin, le sommeil avait quelque chose de bien plus plaisant que l'éveil mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Et bien sûr plus il cherchait, plus il glissait vers l'éveil et… 

— Bonjour Steve… 

La crispation ne dura qu'un instant, mais elle fut bel et bien là avant que Steve ne fasse l'effort de se détendre un peu et n'ouvre ses yeux bleu azur sur le spectacle qui l'attendait.  
Bucky n'avait pas manqué cette seconde d'incertitude et avait récupéré ses mains. Il se forçait à rester immobile mais l'envie de partir, de disparaître, se faisait de plus en plus forte. Avait-il mal interprété, la veille ?  
Au lieu de lui répondre, Steve persistait à le fixer comme s'il détaillait chaque centimètre carré de peau – et un peu de métal aussi – de sa personne. Et si dans d'autres circonstances, la chose l'aurait laissé de glace, au moins en apparence, cette fois, c'était différent.  
Parce que c'était Steve, parce qu'ils avaient franchi la veille une barrière qui avait toujours été une évidence, au moins jusque-là, et qu'ils étaient tout nu. Et si Steve était un plaisir à voir en tenue d'Adam… Lui avait encore un peu de mal avec le labyrinthe de cicatrice et le reste. C'était l'avantage quand il n'était qu'une marionnette sans cervelle : il ne se souciait pas de savoir à quoi il ressemblait.  
Il sursauta presque quand il sentit les doigts de Steve reproduire ses gestes d'un peu plus tôt. A part ça il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le fixait toujours en silence pendant que ses doigts effleuraient sa peau et lui créait mille frissons qui rendait son souffle plus court et ne faisait rien pour arranger sa fringale de Steve Rogers.  
Steve de son côté, se livrait à une exploration en règle de son meilleur ami qu'il voyait d'une façon tout à fait différente à présent, et cataloguait le moindre soupir et le moindre sursaut. Et surtout, il n'avait pas manqué l'état de Bucky mais ne voulait rien précipiter non plus. Par peur qu'au lieu d'être parti au matin il ne parte avant le petit déjeuner ? Peut-être.  
Bien sûr lui avait en tête le vrai petit déjeuner, celui à base de bacon et de café, pas… l'autre. Pour lequel il était tout à fait d'accord mais il voulait en profiter encore un peu. Surtout s'il devait voir Bucky à nouveau comme une amitié platonique ensuite.  
Alors il observait, cataloguait, pour se souvenir plus tard, pour "au cas où". Il avait déjà une excellente mémoire avant, mais depuis le sérum elle n'était que meilleure et il accordait toute sa concentration à ces instants précieux. Il ne les laisserait pas filer comme l'imbécile qu'il était parfois. D'autant qu'il savait que Bucky était du genre à ne plus donner de nouvelles après une nuit entre les draps… Il avait assez croisé de malheureuses pour en avoir une idée précise. D'ailleurs combien de fois avait-il détesté son meilleur ami, juste pour cela ? Pour avoir croisé dans leur coin de Brooklyn une jeune femme à la mine triste et au teint brouillon qui essayait de mettre la main sur Bucky "pour lui parler, rien qu'une minute", promettaient-elles, comme si Steve y pouvait quelque chose. Peut-être prenaient-elles sont agressivité manifeste de façon personnelle ? Alors que ça ne l'était en rien. Steve ne leur en voulait pas à elles, mais juste à Bucky de ne pas être capable de se montrer honnêtes avec elles, ou au moins d'avoir le courage de leur faire face. Mais non, cet imbécile trouvait toujours le moyen de disparaître juste quand l'une d'elle pointait le bout de sa jupe. 

— Tu comptes rester ? 

Bucky sursauta un peu sous ses doigts, comme sorti d'une transe d'un seul coup. Steve n'était pas mieux d'ailleurs : il avait parlé sans même y réfléchir et le regrettait un peu à présent. Il ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça. Il ne voulait rien dire du tout. Mais ces vieux souvenirs avaient poussé ces mots à quitter sa bouche un peu sans son accord. 

— Rester ?  
— Après.

Parce qu'il semblait évident maintenant qu'ils n'allaient pas se lever tout de suite. Ou en tout cas, pas pour aller préparer du café. Et pour bien le faire comprendre, Steve laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse de Bucky et jusqu'à ses tétons dans une caresse qui n'avait rien d'équivoque.  
Bucky cambra les reins, le souffle un peu plus court, avant d'avoir pu demander plus de précisions. Et avec Steve qui semblait décidé à trouver ses points faibles, il n'avait plus de question à poser : la suite du programme était plutôt claire, et lui convenait très bien. 

— Tu– Tu voudrais que je– parte ? 

Steve persistait à jouer du bout des doigts sur les petits grains de chair, dans des gestes à la fois lents, précis et déterminés, qui laissaient à son comparse l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient reliés à ces deux points sur son torse. Il avait serré les poings et se retenait à grande peine de se caresser au même rythme que les doigts de Steve jouaient sur sa peau. Lui, un peu masochiste ? Peut-être. Mais à l'inverse de ces soixante-dix années passées sous le joug d'Hydra, cette souffrance-là était volontaire et surtout, pas douloureuse. Pas encore en tout cas. Elle pourrait le devenir s'ils continuaient longtemps mais qu'importait ? Il savait qu'il pouvait y mettre fin à tout instant.  
Fasciné par les réactions qu'il tirait de Bucky, Steve continuait ses caresses sans bouger plus que cela. Mais avec Bucky à califourchon sur ses hanches, il avait une vue imprenable sur son visage, ses expressions et sur le reste de sa personne. Il ne pouvait manquer aucun soupir, aucun frisson : il était au spectacle, bien installé dans son grand lit au milieu de ses oreillers. Et rien qu'à voir comme son amant donnait peu à peu des hanches contre lui, frottant au passage son érection contre ses fesses fermes, il était tout à fait convaincu qu'il ne devait pas cesser ses travaux manuels. 

— Bien au contraire, finit-il par répondre. Mais… je me souviens de toutes ces demoiselles qui te cherchaient dans l'espoir de te revoir, quelques jours après… Tu trouvais toujours le moyen de disparaître juste quand je les croisais d'ailleurs…  
— Je… j'ai fait… ça ?  
— Hmm hmm… Tu étais le bourreau des cœurs de ces dames, Bucky Barnes…  
— Mais elles n'étaient pas toi, Stevie Rogers…

Cette confession, lâchée sans la moindre hésitation de la part de Bucky, le prit au dépourvu, au point qu'il cessa ses caresses l'espace d'une seconde, avant de reprendre son rythme lent et délicat. Il écopa d'un long gémissement qui les surprit l'un comme l'autre par son intensité.  
Depuis leur réveil, les deux hommes murmuraient, comme si parler plus fort que nécessaire pour se comprendre risquait de briser la quiétude de ce matin un peu particulier. La nouveauté de la situation les laissait incertains, et pour le moment, leurs gestes parlaient pour eux.  
Steve lui aussi avait le souffle court à présent : à voir ainsi Bucky qui serrait les poings pour des raisons plutôt évidentes s'il en jugeait par un geste avorté qu'il avait surpris, le dos cambré et la tête penchée en arrière, il ne pouvait pas rester de glace, tout super soldat qu'il soit. Bucky était splendide ainsi, abandonné à ses mains, détendu… Il faudrait qu'il pense à garder un bloc et des mines près du lit si jamais–  
Il arrêta ce courant de pensée pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Même si Buck' venait de lui promettre de ne pas partir, rien ne servait de faire des plans sur la comète. Il ne voulait pas se faire de fausses joies et être d'autant plus malheureux ensuite. Mieux valait profiter de ce qui se passait à l'instant, et le reste, il s'en soucierait plus tard… 

— Ste–Steve !  
— Hmmm ? 

Bucky ne cherchait même plus à retenir ses soupirs ou juste tenter de garder bonne figure. Il se sentait au bord du plaisir et il ne suffirait que d'un rien pour qu'il bascule tout à fait. Mais ce rien, il refusait de se le donner et Steve n'avait pas l'air décidé non plus. Alors il restait là, tremblant, à la merci des mains de Steve pendant qu'il donnait tout doucement des hanches contre lui et… 

— Steve… S'il te plait… 

Dans un geste souple et gracieux, le super soldat blond se redressa pour s'asseoir et enlaça Bucky en même temps que sa bouche venait prendre la place d'une de ses mains. Aussitôt Bucky s'agrippa à ses épaules et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui avec un cri de supplique qu'il ne retint pas. Si Steve continuait ainsi il allait vraiment prendre son plaisir sans la moindre caresse sur son sexe tendu et la chose était à la fois excitante et frustrante. Il mourrait d'envie de jouir, tous ses nerfs à fleurs de peau, mais la frustration avait un attrait qu'il ne pouvait pas renier. Et puis il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait peut-être encore plus…  
Il fit acte de volonté et parvint à repousser Steve juste assez pour pouvoir d'abord l'embrasser à pleine bouche et au diable leur haleine douteuse, puis se pencher sur le tiroir où il avait rangé l'indispensable, la veille, juste avant de dormir.  
Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la bouteille la colla dans les mains de Steve pendant qu'il se redressait sur ses genoux. Il craint un instant de devoir expliquer ce qu'il voulait, ses capacités intellectuelles étaient un rien réduites à cet instant, mais Steve prit le train en route, ce brave garçon. Il avait toujours été brillant, même avant le sérum. Un peu de gel sur ses doigts, son bras qui glisse autour de sa taille et…. Plus rien. 

— Tu... Tu es sûr ?  
— Tu veux que je t'envoie un faire-part ? s'agaça un peu l'ancien Winter Soldier. 

Il était en phase de frustration terminale, à jouer les mats pour tente de campagne, et il lui demandait s'il était sûr ? C'était une mauvaise blague assurément !  
Partagé entre l'envie de glousser ou celle de se venger et de le frustrer encore plus, Steve se décida à se montrer magnanime : il ignorait pendant combien de temps il avait titillé son Bucky mais il méritait sans doute cette remarque. Alors pour cette fois il ne dit rien et s'exécuta, comme un bon soldat qu'il savait être quand il en avait envie.  
A peine avait-il glissé une première phalange en lui que Bucky donnait des hanches pour en avoir plus et très vite, Steve comprit qu'il n'aurait pas à en faire plus. Ses petits jeux, juste avant, avaient assez titillés Buck' pour qu'il saute sur la moindre source de stimulation, et plus encore s'il pouvait l'accentuer à loisir… C'est donc pour cela que Steve, dès qu'il eut saisit son rythme, bougea ses doigts avec lui pour qu'il ait juste assez de friction et de présence pour le préparer à la suite, mais pas assez pour prendre son plaisir trop vite.  
Un grondement rauque raisonna contre l'oreille de Steve, là où il l'avait appuyée contre le torse de Bucky, quand celui-ci comprit la manœuvre.

— Steve… 

L'interpellé fut secoué d'un lourd frisson. La menace sous-jacente était évidente et, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, pas même sous la torture, Steve aimait l'idée du danger que représentait Bucky. Et peut-être plus encore dans cette posture que la veille.  
Car s'il avait été à sa merci, Steve n'avait jamais rien eu que de la prévenance et de la tendresse de la part de Bucky. Mais là… Il semblait prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, comme si, puisque c'était lui qui recevait les faveurs de son amant, il se montrait plus exigent et rude, comme s'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des préliminaires et de la préparation, ou juste le strict minimum.  
Mais il n'était pas question de ça, ne lui en déplaise. 

— Shhht… bientôt Buck. Très bientôt. 

Il fit de son mieux pour exaucer sa promesse et à peine retirait-il ses doigts quand il estimait qu'il n'y avait plus de risque d'inconfort manifeste pour l'un comme pour l'autre, que Bucky guidait son sexe et s'empalait dessus sans y réfléchir à deux fois.  
Cette fois, ce fut Steve qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise et resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le torse de Bucky. Comment était-il censé ne pas se comporter en adolescent trop émotif dans une circonstance pareille ? Sa seule consolation, c'est que le souffle erratique de son amant laissait entrevoir qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. Piètre soulagement, mais il fallait savoir se contenter des petites victoires parfois…  
Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés au plus proche, au plus intime, immobile, pour tenter de reprendre un peu de souffle. Si Steve n'était pas tout à fait un innocent, il n'avait jamais pratiqué avec un autre homme et… Comment Bucky avait-il pu garder la tête froide, la veille, quand leurs positions avaient été inversées ?  
Il n'eut pas le loisir de formuler un début de réponse à cette question que Bucky reprenait les mêmes gestes de bassins qu'il avait un peu plus tôt, mais leur nouvelle installation changeait tout. Là où il n'y avait eu qu'un peu de friction suggestive, il avait maintenant une étroitesse et une chaleur qui l'entouraient et qui menaçaient de le faire basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à retenir ses propres hanches et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour relâcher un peu sa prise sur le torse de son amant.  
A peine eut il retrouvé un peu de mobilité que Bucky accentuait ses mouvements, les mains appuyées aux épaules de Steve. Il commença par l'embrasser à nouveau comme un désespéré, pendant qu'il jouait des cuisses pour se relever juste un peu, avant de se laisser à nouveau glisser sur le membre qui le possédait. Bucky gémit dans leur baiser. Steve également, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
Là où Bucky obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait depuis son réveil, Steve découvrait des sensations nouvelles qui le laissaient tremblant et un peu désorienté. Et puis c'était Bucky qui était avec lui, encore, avec qui il partageait du plaisir, comme la veille déjà. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi présent et aussi à sa place qu'à cet instant. L'ombre du symbole dont il revêtait le costume était loin de lui, négligeable et inoffensive. Contrairement à la soirée de bienfaisance où il avait cru disparaître, où il avait eu le souffle coupé et la vision obscurcie par la panique de ne plus être qu'une coquille vide que l'on envoyait taper des aliens comme on l'envoyait parader sur scène à une autre époque, il se sentait en pleine possession de sa personne et de ce grand corps qui n'avait pas toujours été le sien.  
A présent, appuyé sur ses épaules, Bucky allait et venait sur lui dans un rythme paisible mais déterminé. Les yeux mi-clos, il semblait se concentrer sur les sensations que lui procurait cette présence en lui, pendant que Steve admirait le spectacle de ces muscles puissants roulant avec souplesse sous sa peau, se délectait de la poigne sur ses épaules et…  
Du bout des doigts, il vint écarter les mèches brunes du visage de son amant et son cœur manqua un battement. Bucky affichait une expression de pur plaisir pendant que ses yeux gris ne semblaient pas parvenir à se fixer sur son visage.

— Bucky… 

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à lui pour un baiser langoureux et appliqué, gourmand, qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Steve se mit alors à l'encourager, lui murmurant à quel point il était magnifique ainsi, à quel point il lui donnait du plaisir, et combien pour rien au monde il ne voulait partager cela avec un autre que lui.  
De son côté, Bucky avait du mal à garder les pieds sur terre. Non content d'avoir eu Steve pour lui tout seul, il pouvait maintenant se donner à lui et Steve avait bien voulu de lui mais en plus, il semblait y prendre au moins autant de plaisir qu'il en avait eu la veille. Et lui… Lui savait déjà qu'il était gâché pour quiconque à part Steve Rogers.  
Il ne craignait pas de le blesser sur un geste malheureux, ou parce qu'il le serrait un peu trop fort. Sa présence en lui était parfaite et son rythme lent lui permettait de le sentir au mieux quand il allait et venait en lui, quand il le possédait tout entier. Il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi ad vitam, même s'il aurait apprécié rester des heures ainsi. Déjà, il se sentait accélérer la cadence, il sentait Steve tout contre lui qui donnait des hanches quand il n'était pas occupé à semer des baisers autant sur son torse que ses épaules et ses biceps, peu importe qu'il soit de chair ou de métal.  
Quand Steve saisit son poignet droit dans sa main pour venir déposer un baiser dans sa paume puis au bout de chacun de ses doigts, son regard rivé au sien, il gémit, pitoyable, et s'abattit un peu plus fort sur lui. Mais quand Steve réitéra son geste avec son poignet gauche…  
Sa prothèse n'avait pas la sensibilité d'un membre de chair, mais la nouvelle version fournie par T'Challa était bien plus avancée que son vieux modèle, créé puis un peu amélioré par Zola. Cette fois il lâcha un cri et donna encore plus fort des hanches, bien décidé à les faire basculer tous les deux. Ce n'était pas tant les sensations qu'il en tirait que la symbolique du geste qui finit par avoir raison de lui et par extension, de Steve. Les deux supers soldats prirent leur plaisir presque au même moment avec un dernier baiser affamé.  
Le souffle court, bien plus que la veille, ils s'abattirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Steve fit juste un dernier effort pour s'allonger avec douceur sur le lit au lieu de se laisser choir comme une vieille chaussette, surtout avec Bucky dans ses bras. Une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller, il se permit de fermer les yeux, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Au moins c'est ce qu'il se promit. Il était si tentant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil, de flotter dans ce bien-être post-orgasmique, Bucky encore étroitement lié à lui… Mais ce ne serait pas confortable, surtout pas dans leur état. Il continua malgré tout à cajoler Bucky qui restait installé sur son torse, le visage au creux de son cou comme la veille. Et Steve devait bien reconnaître qu'il y prenait goût. Sentir le souffle de Bucky contre sa peau, l'avoir aussi proche, peu importe la situation… Il se sentait plus apaisé ainsi qu'après des heures de yoga (oui il avait essayé ça à un moment pour tenter de se défaire de cette impression que quelque chose lui rampait le long du dos pour venir lui arracher la gorge).  
Il gloussa soudain en pensant à ce que lui dirait Natasha dans une situation pareille. Heureusement que tu es détendu après avoir roulé dans les draps avec ton petit copain Rogers, c'est quand même le but premier non ?  
Un grondement en provenance de son cou le tira de sa petite hilarité personnelle.

— 'ourquoi tu bouges ?  
— Pour rien Buck', pour rien. Tu me laisses aller–  
— Nan.

En même temps qu'il protestait, Bucky s'agrippa un peu plus à son oreiller, un peu à la façon d'un koala.  
Steve roula des yeux mais n'en était pas moins charmé pour autant et surtout, il resserra son étreinte sur James, heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras et tout contre lui. Avec un petit soupir satisfait il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant d'inspirer son odeur à plein poumons. Son Bucky, encore tout chaud de sommeil et de leurs activités matinales, qui sentait bon un reste de parfum, le musc et la sueur. Il aurait pu s'en trouver très vite motivé pour un second round…  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, même si rien ne les empêchait plus de bouger sans prendre des précautions depuis un moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'euphorie des hormones ne s'atténue un peu et que le réveil soit total. 

— On va rester coller, finit par marmonner Bucky. 

Il ne fit pas un geste pour bouger malgré tout.  
Steve acquiesça.

— Il faudrait aller jusqu'à la douche.  
— C'est loin.  
— La salle de bain ?  
— C'est pareil ?  
— Ah non la douche est plus loin que le lavabo.  
— Hmmm… 

Ils restèrent ainsi encore de longues minutes, collés l'un à l'autre, de façon aussi littérale que figurée. Jusqu'à ce que, comme toujours, Steve se montre raisonnable. Bucky n'aimait pas quand Steve se montrait raisonnable. Ça forçait à quitter le lit et à ne plus avoir son odeur sur sa peau. Un prospect pas du tout intéressant de son point de vue. Il tenta d'opposer résistance en se laissant aller tout à fait contre Steve, mais cet idiot utilisa sa force pour les faire rouler sur le côté, avec une douceur et une attention tout simplement révoltante : comment pouvait-il rester fâché contre lui quand il se montrait aussi prévenant et délicat ? C'était un coup fourbe !  
Il grommela son mécontentement ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire glousser Steve.  
Le grand blond en profita pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule puis sur sa nuque avant de quitter le grand lit pour aller à la salle de bain. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, propre, ou à peu près, armé d'une serviette humide. Il s'occupa de Bucky toujours avec la même prévenance, faisant céder devant lui le redouté Winter Soldier. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir et surtout, puisque c'était face à Steve qu'il pliait, il n'y accordait aucune importance. 

— Tu vas encore être raisonnable ? finit-il par grommeler quand il sentit les dernières caresses humides sur sa peau. 

Steve considéra la chose un instant. Il voyait tout à fait où Bucky voulait en venir. Et la question ne manquait pas de mérite, quand on le connaissait. Quand on savait ses travers. Et Captain America était toujours raisonnable en plus. Mais… Il était chez lui n'est-ce pas ? Steve Rogers était chez lui et chez lui il n'avait pas besoin de coller à cette image idiote de perfection que tout le monde voulait lui imposer.  
Il laissa tomber la serviette au pied du lit et revint se glisser près de Bucky. A peine avait-il regagné le lit qu'il venait reprendre sa place de la veille dans les bras d'un Bucky qui ne s'y attendait pas tout à fait. Content cependant, il se fit un plaisir de cajoler Steve puisqu'il semblait en avoir besoin, si la façon dont il s'accrochait à lui devait être une indication.  
Un silence paisible s'installa sur la chambre. Bucky se sentait aller et venir entre un demi sommeil et une veille paisible pendant que Steve restait blotti tout contre lui. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? 

Steve avait tout juste murmuré, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser leur bulle, et Bucky sentit toute son incertitude dans ces quelques mots simples. 

— On dort. Ou on peut aller faire le petit déjeuner si tu as faim.  
— Buck'–  
— Je sais. Mais je… je ne sais pas non plus, à vrai dire. 

Il avait très bien compris où Steve voulait en venir et forcément son premier réflexe était de dévier la question. Tout plutôt que d'avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait entre eux depuis qu'il était rentré, un peu perdu, de cette soirée de charité.  
Mais loin de s'en inquiéter, Steve sembla au contraire se détendre après cette réponse. Comme si, de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il déposa une ligne de baisers en partant du torse de Bucky pour continuer sur sa clavicule, puis son épaule, remonta le long de sa gorge, passa par sa joue, puis, enfin, l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un baiser chaste d'abord, puis un second, beaucoup moins. Rien pour initier quoique ce soit qui les retienne encore au lit, mais assez pour les sortir tous les deux de leur torpeur commune.  
Quand Steve mit fin à leur échange, il s'appuya sur son coude, sa tête callée dans sa main pour pouvoir observer Bucky qui était toujours installé la tête dans les oreillers. 

— On peut commencer par le petit déjeuner ? J'ai faim. 

Bucky prit un instant pour se noyer dans ces yeux bleu bébé, au point de presque oublier la proposition qui lui était faite. Il se sortit soudain de ses rêveries quand son estomac se rappela à son bon plaisir : du bacon, des œufs, des toasts et du café semblaient un programme tout à fait concluant pour l'heure à venir. 

— Si tu as des réserves et envie de cuisiner, ça me va.  
— Tu me demandes de te nourrir Bucky Barnes ? s'amusa Steve, toujours sans bouger.  
— Que veux-tu j'aime vivre dangereusement… 

Il se redressa juste assez pour piquer un baiser sur la joue de Steve avant de quitter le lit presque d'un bon. Il alla aussitôt fouiller dans les vêtements de son hôte pour trouver un t-shirt et un jogging qu'il passa rapidement. Steve le suivit de près et les deux hommes se trouvèrent ainsi dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient à préparer de quoi nourrir une petite armée.  
Très concentré devant sa poêle de bacon, Steve faisait son possible pour oublier le reste.  
Il avait été un peu rassuré quand Bucky n'avait pas su lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient mais… Maintenant qu'il avait tout le loisir d'y réfléchir à nouveau, il sentait ses questions et l'angoisse associée revenir au grand galop. Parce que cela changerait forcément leur relation, déjà. Mais surtout, cette hésitation de Bucky le laissait de plus en plus certain qu'il allait chercher un moyen gentil et délicat de lui dire que ce n'était que de la distraction d'un soir, de la pitié parce qu'il avait perdu pieds, et rien de plus.  
Plus Steve y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de ça. Qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver tout seul dans son grand lit, en sachant que Bucky était parti le nez au vent pour se trouver "de l'occupation" comme il le disait parfois. Rien qu'à ce souvenir, il sentit une bouffée de jalousie monter et dut se contraindre à penser à autre chose pour ne pas se mettre à demander des comptes. Mais il n'était personne pour en demander. Personne jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Mais peut-être que s'il se montrait assez convaincant, Bucky accepterait de leur donner une chance ? Peut-être que s'il plaidait assez leur cause, il ne le verrait pas prendre la fuite à la première occasion ?  
C'est la tête pleine de peut-être et de suppositions qu'il continua à triturer son bacon dans sa poêle sans vraiment le voir et surtout, sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à le surveiller. Et vu le peu d'attention qu'il lui prodiguait, c'était sans doute mieux.  
Bucky s'était occupé du café, et gardait un œil autant sur le bacon de Steve que sur ses œufs brouillés : il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié en parlant d'être courageux quand Steve se chargeait de la pitance. Ce grand dadais était gentil mais ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi Steve n'avait jamais postulé pour être commis dans un restaurant. Et à bien observer sa tête alors qu'il s'acharnait sur les pauvres tranches du bout d'une spatule il était évident qu'il n'était pas du tout à ce qu'il faisait…  
Bucky récupéra la poêle des œufs brouillés de sa main gauche et les partagea dans deux assiettes avant de mettre la poêle dans l'évier, puis posa sa main de chair sur le poignet de Steve. Il manqua presque sortir de sa peau à se simple contact et seuls ses excellents réflexes de super soldat évitèrent au bacon, à présent très bien grillé, de voler partout. 

— Quoi ? Pardon ? 

Bucky sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette bouille de bébé chien battu et abandonné sous la pluie. Comment parvenait-il à être aussi convaincant d'ailleurs ? Quand il pesait à peine plus de cinquante kilos tout mouillé, ça se comprenait, mais maintenant qu'il avait l'air d'un…  
Bucky jeta un coup d'œil de la tête aux pieds puis des pieds à la tête de son meilleur ami.  
Forcément.  
Maintenant qu'il avait ce corps là, tant qu'il n'avait pas l'air contrarié, il ressemblait à un ours en peluche géant qui n'attendait que de vous donner des câlins. Pas étonnant que ce regard de petit chien triste soit efficace ! Bon, et peut-être qu'après la veille et le matin-même, il était encore moins immunisé qu'il ne l'était avant. Admettons.  
Dépité de ses propres faiblesses, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau quand Steve était concerné, il secoua la tête avant de récupérer la poêle pour faire le service encore une fois. 

— Je– je suis désolé Buck, commença à bredouiller le grand blond, penaud.  
— Steve. Viens t'asseoir. 

Lui-même alla prendre place sur un des tabourets de l'îlot de la cuisine, devant une des assiettes fumantes et Steve suivit le mouvement, le nez bas.  
Il sentait son estomac se tordre et faire des nœuds, persuadé que le moment était venu. Bucky allait lui annoncer qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'autre fois, que ce n'était que pour le consoler, parce que c'était Bucky et que Bucky faisait toujours tout pour prendre soin de lui, même à ses dépens et–

— Steve !  
— Quoi ?  
— Je peux voir les rouages de ton cerveau se mettre à chauffer, à quoi tu penses encore ? 

Le pauvre Steven joua un peu les poissons rouges. En face de lui, Bucky avait déjà entamé son assiette pendant que lui ne poussait que sa nourriture d'un bout à l'autre de son assiette sans y toucher. Il n'était pas tout à fait faux de dire que les rouages tournaient un peu trop : il s'était tellement perdu dans ses questions qu'il ne sut quoi répondre et bien sûr, comme ce n'était pas n'importe quel imbécile en face de lui, il ne pouvait pas cacher ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
Bucky l'observa de longue secondes dans un silence tendu avant de passer sa main de chair sur son visage. Bon. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, mais puisque Steve se rendait malade tout seul, inutile de repousser plus longtemps. 

— J'ai envie–  
— S'il te plait–

Un silence tendu. 

— Vas-y Stevie.  
— Non, toi d'abord.  
— Steve…  
— Si, si, commence, insista le blond, mal à l'aise. 

Bucky fut tenté de se montrer têtu mais jugea que ce n'était pas le moment le plus approprié. Il céda, pour le moment, mais se jura qu'il saurait ce qu'allait dire ce grand dadais, même s'il devait utiliser des méthodes fourbes pour arriver à ses fins. 

— J'ai envie de voir où ça nous mène.  
— Où ça nous mène… ?  
— ça, continua Bucky en faisant un geste pour les désigner l'un et l'autre. Voir… ce que ça donne. Entre nous. Si… si tu as envie, bien sûr. 

Steve resta bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un mot, ou même un son. Il était déjà prêt à se faire rembarrer, avec gentillesse bien entendu, mais rembarrer quand même, et cet idiot le prenait à contre-pied, encore une fois ! Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien sûr, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire non plus, puisqu'il ne s'était pas un seul instant laissé cette possibilité.  
En face de lui à la table, Bucky attendait une réaction, quelle qu'elle soit, avec une impatience grandissante. Avait-il mal lu les signes ? Avait-il juste interprété ce qu'il voulait comme ça l'arrangeait, en oblitérant le reste ? Ça n'était pas une possibilité à écarter : l'esprit humain pouvait avoir des façons étranges de fonctionner, et le sien encore plus. Entre les électrochocs à répétitions et les passages au congélateur, il n'était sans doute pas l'individu le plus stable du quartier, mais il en avait conscience et faisait des efforts quotidiens pour y remédier. Lui se fichait de ne pas être bien intégré à la société mais… Steve n'aimait pas ça. Et il n'aimait pas voir Steve triste alors au moins pour lui, il avait commencé à faire un effort. Qu'il avait continué pour lui, parce que sa vie en était facilitée, il fallait bien voir la vérité en face.  
Mais plus le silence s'étendait et plus Bucky en venait à se dire qu'il avait tout fantasmé, au point d'avoir en partie halluciné des choses parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être à ce point trompé sinon… 

— Steve… ? finit-il par demander du bout des lèvres. Ce n'est pas grave si–  
— Oui !!  
— Pardon ?  
— Oui j'ai envie de voir où ça nous mène… ça. 

Pourquoi Bucky prit-il le temps de quitter son tabouret et faire le tour de la table au lieu de simplement se jeter sur Steve en sautant par-dessus resterait à tout jamais une question sans réponse. Toujours était-il qu'il prit le temps de se déplacer comme tout le monde, sans casser de vaisselle et sans faire d'acrobaties dangereuses (pour le commun des gens). Point négatif de cette stratégie prudente, Steve eut bien entendu le temps de voir venir l'assaut et quitta son propre tabouret en préparation. Mais en brillant tacticien qu'il était, Bucky trouva aussi le moyen d'exploiter ce mouvement adverse.  
Avant d'avoir pu réaliser son erreur, Steve se retrouvait encerclé, pris en sandwich entre l'évier et un Bucky à l'évidence déterminé. Mais pas à faire la vaisselle… 

— Buck'…  
— Steve…  
— Nous devons– la vaisselle–  
— Elle n'ira nulle part. 

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour protester, au moins pour la forme, parce que dans le fond, la vaisselle il s'en fichait comme de sa première crise d'asthme, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion : Bucky l'embrassait déjà comme s'il en mourrait d'envie depuis avant-hier. Et la chose lui plaisait. Beaucoup. C'est donc avec un naturel un peu étrange que ses bras trouvèrent leur place à la taille de son meilleur ami pour l'attirer un peu plus près encore. Bucky suivit bien sûr le mouvement et en profita pour glisser une cuisse entre celles de Steve.  
Les deux hommes en étaient là et Bucky se demandait avec beaucoup de sérieux si Steve tenait tant que ça à la vaisselle sur la table, quels étaient les risques de casse de la dite-vaisselle si elle était précipitée sur le sol pour libérer de la place, et jusqu'à combien de kilos cette table pouvait supporter quand quelqu'un toussota derrière eux.  
Steve sursauta dans les bras de Bucky, et prit presque aussitôt une couleur de tomate bien mûre. 

— Hum… je dérange peut-être ? 

Bucky gronda en sourdine en reconnaissant la voix de celle qui venait de les interrompre.  
Steve avait une vue sur l'entrée de l'appartement et l'ascenseur mais lui leur tournait le dos. 

— Widow.  
— Nat ! 

Steve se mit à bafouiller, rouge comme un sens interdit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais Bucky refusait de bouger de sa place et se contenta de tourner la tête pour jeter un regard noir à l'espionne qui leva aussitôt les mains en signe de reddition.

— Je repasserai plus tard ! Jarvis ? 

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour entrer dans l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de se rouvrir.  
Une fois bien certain qu'elle était partie, Bucky prit aussitôt les choses en main. 

— Jarvis ?  
— Oui Sergent Barnes ?  
— Verrouille l'accès à l'appartement. Steve et moi allons être occupés.  
— Tout de suite Sergent Barnes. 

Il craignit un instant que Steve ne soit pas d'accord avec ce programme, surtout après avoir été découvert de cette façon par un membre des Avengers mais fut très vite rassuré : c'est Steve lui-même qui lui fit tourner la tête pour reprendre leur baiser là où il s'était interrompu.  
Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour reprendre les opérations en mains.  
Steve le laissa faire avec un soupir. Il se laissa fondre sous le baiser suivant, puis encore le suivant. Ce n'est qu'à l'orée de celui d'après qu'il recula la tête de quelques centimètres, ce qui suffit pour freiner Bucky dans son élan. 

— Jarvis ?  
— Oui Capitaine Rogers ?  
— Annule mes– les interventions de Captain America pour la journée. Je crois qu'il ne sera pas disponible.  
— Certainement Capitaine Rogers.

Il offrit un demi sourire empreint de timidité à Bucky, et la réponse de celui-ci le rassura tout à fait : l'ancien Winter Soldier s'attaquait à présent à sa gorge qu'il mordillait du bout des dents pour y laisser une guirlande de marques rougies autant que de baisers. Et une fois encore, Steve se sentit plus vivant et plus habité que jamais. A croire qu'il suffisait d'un peu de contact entre sa peau et celle de Bucky pour qu'il se sente tout à fait lui.  
De son côté, Bucky ne criait pas sa victoire du haut de la tour parce qu'il avait mieux à faire dans l'immédiat. Il ne se refusait pas cette célébration malgré tout, et gardait l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, pour un peu plus tard…  
Ils verraient bien où tout cela les mènerait.  
Dans un futur immédiat, le canapé du salon sans doute, avec un peu d'optimisme. Ou peut-être même le sol de la cuisine.  
Mais ils auraient tout le temps de voir pour les jours et les semaines à venir. 

~ / ~


End file.
